A Love Beyond Death
by Honey3223
Summary: Eric's gone too far this time and learns why not "all is fair in love and war" when the heart is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Beyond Death**

By: HoneyRose

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Bill/Sookie

Disclaimer: While the plot is my own, the characters belong to Charlaine Harris and not to me. I am only briefly borrowing them and will return them unharmed. Ms. Harris please do not sue me.

Summary: Eric's gone too far this time and learns why not "all is fair in love and war" when the heart is concerned.

* * *

**A Love Beyond Death**

Chapter 1

Things had slowed down far enough for me to be able to sit and relax and enjoy my glass of wine. No were wars, no vampires trying to kill me and no other shifter or other Supe' trying to pull me into their camp. No, things were pretty calm. In my world someone was always trying to get me involved in their _power struggle shit_ or trying to get in my pants. My telepathy and my being part fae always had me in some sort of mess, but tonight, all was good in the world and I could just sit and relax. I had the night off and Sam had scheduled me two extra days off so I didn't have to worry about work for a couple of days. I cleaned the house, did the laundry, watched t.v., read and now, with nothing left to do I decided to try my hand at understanding my new laptop and playing computer games.

Bill _(my ex-boyfriend and a vamp)_ had tried to explain all the different features my new laptop had. With only a Dial-up connection getting on the internet was tedious and a waste of time and I started to feel frustrated. Finally, I just gave up and said, "Bill, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What am I going to do with this state of the art machine if I can't even get online without it freezing due to the slow connection?" He stared at me for all of two seconds and I could see the half-smile creep up on the corner of his mouth. He was such a computer geek and so patient it was funny…, a patient vampire; who would have thought it.

We finally settled on him showing me the games he had programmed for me. "Pour yourself a glass of wine and you can sit and relax without a care in the world," he said as he illustrated the ease of playing them. I laughed and prayed for things to slow down enough to let me relax and enjoy the games. We talked and laughed until almost day break. He slept in the hidey-hole he had carved out of my old bedrooms' closet floor _(he'd done this while we were still a couple)_ and I slept in my bed alone but happy; I had a friend to talk to and laugh with – and that was vampire Bill.

That was 3 weeks ago. Now, I am sitting here with a glass of wine, listening to KBVM and playing computer games. _'Who would have believed it…'_. I wondered how long this peace would last and just like the saying warned _"don't look a gift horse in the mouth"_ I got my answer.

A retching pain lanced through my heart and I thought I was going to die. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my chest and my heart was being stabbed with a red hot poker. In panic I ran to the sink for a glass of water and willed myself to calm down (to no avail) as I walked towards the living room. I knew this could only be bad but what was it? After a moment I thought of Eric and our _(damned)_ blood bond. 'Could something have happened to Eric and now I was feeling the pain?' _My heart sank as I thought those words_. When I probed the bond, all I felt was glee. _'So it can't be Eric'_ I thought. For some reason I thought of Bill, and the pain increased, I felt dizzy and passed out on the living room floor.

I woke to find familiar eyes staring down at me but I couldn't really focus on them. "Pam? Dr. Ludwig? What the hell? What happened, what are you doing here?" I mumbled. "Eric, she's awake!" Pam stated. "What happened to you? We found you passed out on the floor. Can you hear me? Do you understand what I am saying? Why doesn't she answer?" Eric stated. Still blinking and trying to grasp what was going on around me I asked, "Where is Bill?" Eric's eyes grew and changed from that gorgeous blue to blazing dilated black as he looked from me to Pam and back to me. I had no idea what was going on or why they were there.

"She has a mark across her chest and neck as if she has been hit with blunt force. No internal bleeding which is good, the mark should go away in a relatively short amount of time but she should rest" said Dr. Ludwig before she disappeared with a blip. I had been moved to the couch and I watched as Eric got on the phone and made a couple of calls. I thought he had been calling Bill, but the words that came out of his mouth next proved that idea to be wrong.

"Sookie, I am afraid that Bill will not be coming to see you any time soon. He seems to be…," (he took in a deep breath of air then let it out as he spoke), "indisposed at this moment." I just stared at him and recalled the 'glee' I had felt when checking the bond before I passed out and screamed at him, "What the hell did you do to him Eric? Where is he? Why won't he be here for a while? Why did I feel his pain? I know it was his pain I felt!" Everyone's eyes shot up at me and Eric moved in closer, turned my face from side to side to check my neck and took in a deep whiff of me; I presumed he was trying to check me for Bill's scent.

"Get away from me and answer me! What the hell did you do to him?" I said while trying to push him away from me. He stepped back, nose flaring and fists balled, I could see his fangs had come down from the rage he felt inside him, but, I did not back down, I stared him down glare for glare. Finally I said, "I know you did not smell his scent on me so what is it with the anger in your eyes and why don't you speak your mind? I know you came here for a reason. I know that something has happened and I know that you felt glee not two hours ago, so I can only assume that whatever has happened is by your doing in a way. Please tell me if I wrong." He was still staring at me and then became his normal collected and pragmatic self as he told me.

"Yes. I sent Bill away on business but it served a dual purpose as he was becoming too much of a distraction between us," I interrupted, "a distraction? Between us? What the hell are you talking about, there is no "us" for anyone to distract. Plus…" he stopped me this time. "There is no "US" because I have been too busy with the bidding of King DeCastro but, you are MY bonded and HE should not be spending hours with you that should be MINE. Tell me Lover, why was Bill here 3 weeks ago until early sunlight?" he stated while leaning into me and burning holes into my eyes. "You are spying on me now? How dare you? For your information… you know I owe YOU no such information. Now answer me, what have you done? Where is he?" I stated flatly and pushed him away from me. He let out an amused chuckle, stepped back slightly and while still holding my face he said (matter-of-factly), "he was to do some research for his database but somehow got himself caught in the middle of a turf war between the King of Montana and the King of the Dakotas. Some rogue group has him and there seems to be some negotiations for his release being arranged by the King of Texas and that is all I know." I swatted his hand from my face and asked the million dollars questions; "What is Felipe DeCastro doing about this? What are you doing and how can we get him back?" He just stared at me and all the rage and anger from earlier seemed to resurface but he just walked out and never answered.

I don't know if I really expected Eric to answer me but he certainly had scared the hell out of me when he walked out the door and turned around to look at me before entering his Corvette and driving away. He'd had one of those silent conversations with Pam before he entered his car and I was certain he had instructed her to bleed me dry. She didn't though. She just sat at the kitchen table and told me to get dressed and pack for New Orleans. If I wanted the kings' help, I was to ask for it myself.

On the long drive to New Orleans I just stared out the window and winced every time I felt a (new) pain lance through me; I knew who ever had Bill was doing a pretty good number on him possibly to get the negotiations going their way. Then I got an idea, if Eric wasn't going to help (it being his fault and all that Bill was captured) then I was going to have to get help on my own.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Barry, Barry, Barry…, it's Sookie. Need to talk to you. Emergency!_"

"_Sookie? What's wrong? Are you OK. Ouch! What was that? Is someone hurting you?"_ Barry asked concerned.

"_Oh, sorry Barry, didn't think you'd feel that. No, it's not me it's Bill. He was kidnapped and they are torturing him and I can feel it. Eric set him up I guess. I don't know, maybe. But, he told me that your King was negotiating Bill's release with the King of Montana and the King of the Dakotas. I am so confused Barry, was Eric lying about that? Have you heard anything?"_

It was all we could send before Pam spoke and interrupted, "we'll be there shortly. It will be dawn soon, arrangements have been made for you to stay at Eric's home in New Orleans. The king will see you at sun down."

"Pam, what is going on? Is Eric going to be there? I really do not want to be anywhere near him right now." I paused and let out a tired sigh but she just looked at me uninterested in anything I'd said and went into that vamp down time of theirs. Barry came back and told me he would try to find out what he could and asked how it was that I could feel Bill's pain so clearly but couldn't talk to him. Wish I knew the answer to that question myself.

We made it to Eric's house it was all I expected it to be. It was huge, gated and it most certainly must have had a serious security system. I wondered why he kept a place here and who cared for it when he was not around. I didn't think about that too long I really didn't care. I was just too tired and only wanted a shower and sleep.

I was introduced to some really big and scary looking vampire the size of a mack truck named Paul. He took my bag and I was led to the bedroom I'd be staying in. It was huge and I could only assume it was Eric's room. The bed was bigger than a California king sized bed with a hand carved headboard. The windows were covered with light-tight drapes and I was told that the windows were covered with light protecting sheeting. I was also told "the Master will be arriving shortly."

"I have been instructed to inform you that he will not be joining you here tonight, he will rest elsewhere unless you desire for him to join you here. If you are hungry or need anything you can call Camille, by dialing 1 on the intercom phone. She can be called on all hours of day and night." Boy that Paul sure was an informative fellow.

I guessed Camille was not a vampire but Paul did not elaborate and I didn't ask either. I was hungry but I needed a shower and sleep in the worst way. When I made it to the bathroom I noticed that of course it had all the vampire amenities (huge shower and an even bigger hot tub, mirrors everywhere, and heated floors), so I opted for a soak in the hot tub instead. '_Eric sure knows how to live'_ I thought and started to undress as the tub began to fill. And thinking of the devil, I heard his voice as he spoke to Camille. Leaning into her head I picked through his instructions to her _"bring food and drink for Lady Stackhouse, she is the mistress of the house, her wishes shall be met as my own. When she wakes, she is to go shopping for adequate clothing befitting an audience with the King."_

"_Great_, _now I am mistress of the house, I really don't want to deal with Eric now. God please don't let him come in here," _I thought and prayed. I closed the bathroom door just in case, and found it had no lock, but after not hearing Eric at the door I felt safe enough to be able to slip into the tub to enjoy the hot water and relax.

While I'd been undressing I'd noticed that I had some new welts on my skin; they ranged in color from dark pink to red and to a couple of black and blue ones. They all hurt like hell whenever I tried to touch them, so the bath was the best choice for sure. I had found some bath salts and bubble bath and poured it in the tub as it filled _(vamps and their love for baths I tell you)_. I let my hair out of the pony tail and sank into the hot water and closed my eyes for a few minutes, floating somewhere between being awake and asleep. I could hear soft music in the background somewhere. It was blissful, painful welts and all, and I just let myself relax.

Some time later and no louder than a whisper I heard Eric in that sexy sultry voice of his, "want some company Lover?"

He'd scared the hell out of me and I let out an ear shattering scream as I jumped up almost out of the tub; he just stared at my naked body as I shook in fear. When I finally realized I was giving Eric the view of his life, I sat back down in the tub and tried to cover myself with the bubbles that remained and with my arms. His expression went from lustful to anger in a flash and he scared me even more. He did that vampire movement thing and was at my side in a flash, grabbing my arms and yanking me out of the tub. I was screaming, "no, don't touch me, let go, you are hurting me," but he spun me around and looked me up and down just staring at every piece of very naked flesh that covered my bones.

He grabbed me hard and shook me and held my gaze, his fangs run out in anger as he pulled me to his face he asked, "What the hell happened to you? How did you get those marks? Who did this to you? Did YOU do these to yourself?" As he questioned me and shook me for answers, my knees buckled under me and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head as I felt a searing pain across my neck and right cheek. He shouted "don't you do it!" his eyes widened and his grip loosened slightly but not enough to let go of me.

He dragged me to the vanity and pointed to the mirror and asked again "what the hell is happening to you? How is this happening to you?" I was in so much pain that turning my head towards the mirror was painful; he spun me around and made me look at myself in the mirror. I had a _new_ terrible looking welt across my neck and on my face a gash that was slowly closing before our very eyes but was leaving behind a terrible black and blue mark. I just fainted. Again.

During my fainting spell I dreamt of Bill. I saw him getting hit over and over. Every blow he received left marks on the both of us. Bill looked up and saw what was happening to me and became enraged. He wanted to kill everyone around him to get to me. He yanked the silver chain wrapped around his body and hands right out of the wall and I could smell and taste his burnt flesh as he grabbed the chain and wrapped it around one of his captors. He growled with such ferocity that I felt it in my bones. He went from one to the other and killed each with his bare hands and with such savagery that I froze in place and cried as I felt his blood lust. When he was done, he flew to my side all covered in blood and held me to his chest. His blood lust gone and his fangs retracted, he looked at me with red tears in his eyes as he traced every welt that was on my body as I mirrored his movements over the welts on his body. He threw his head back and let out a growl that he must have been holding for centuries as he rocked me in his arms. All I could do was hold him and kiss his chest as my eyes closed and my body fell limp; and then he vanished and I woke.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Ludwig stared down at me as I woke, "she's awake again." Pam, Eric, King DeCastro and some other people were in the room, they walked over to me with the exception of Eric.

I closed my eyes again feeling drained and heard them mumbling to each other; _"seems she can feel what is being done to him." "It's the only explanation." (Another) "she kept calling out his name." Yet another said, "for a vampire it's nothing but for a human…, I don't know how much more she'll be able to take."_

De Castro said "she is under our protection and protection she shall have. We need to find him before they kill him and it kills her. She is too valuable to lose. You sent him there, so I expect you to bring him back." As he walked out of the room he stated, "make all necessary arrangements." "I will leave immediately," Eric stated.

I opened my eyes again and stated "not without me you don't." All eyes flashed in my direction and Eric shouted "NO!!!"

"I know how to get him out, I am the only one that can" I said and pulled Eric to my mouth, "or he'll kill you when he sees me, plus-I-don't-trust-you!" He stepped back and saw the rage and hate in my eyes, he blinked and, as if I had fangs, I growled and showed him my teeth. He just hung his head low and nodded. _I had no idea what had come over me._

Arrangements for our transportation to meet with the King of the Dakotas and Montana were made by the King of Texas. I'd learned from Barry that his King had not been making any arrangements for negotiations until after I'd spoken to Barry. I also found out that the King of Mississippi was going to be lending a hand in the negotiations as he'd been visiting the King of Texas when the call for assistance came in.

"_Great"_ I thought, _"King Russell who had helped Lorena capture and torture Bill was now going to help set him free; yeah right." _But true to their words, they seemed to be doing just what they'd promised. I'd learned that King DeCastro could not get involved in the negotiations or it would look like he'd sent Bill to spy and align his kingdom with either of the warring camps.

We met with the kings of Texas and Mississippi at the estate of King DeCastro and they saw my condition first hand; neither said anything they just nodded. During our meeting they stared at me with some sort of fascination as new welts magically appeared on my face and arms in front of their eyes.

DeCastro explained that the witch had theorized the marks were the result of the punishment Bill was receiving from his captors. He stated nonchalantly, "it appears she can also feel the pain from the blows. As a human, she can only sustain so much pain before she succumbs to them. I have extended my protection to her as she has proven herself worthy many times not just to myself but also to your own kingdoms, or so I've been told. She is far too valuable and must be protected; therefore, we must secure him before we lose her."

I felt insulted. They were only going to attempt to save Bill because of my value, I had to say something. Eric felt my rage and tried to stop me from speaking but I didn't pay him any attention and said, "Don't forget he IS also valuable, and his project has been quite profitable, even though money isn't everything, HE IS valuable also." Again, all eyes fell on me.

King Russell was the one to speak. "Yes my dear, money isn't everything. You may be right, he must be of value as you have risked your life twice for him; even now when you are blood bonded to another (he nodded towards Eric). I believe he stated he would die for you if any harm came to you, seems you would do the same for him. We should all be so foolishly lucky."

I lowered my gaze and felt a tear roll down my cheek and kept quiet after that. Eric didn't say a word to me the entire time, which was good because all I wanted to do was cry.

We left for Wyoming the next day. The King of Wyoming would put us up during the negotiations as his Kingdom bordered both sides. Yet, he would not be involved. He remained neutral to all parties. As word spread that the "famed telepath that had saved so many during the bombings at the Pyramid of Gizeh in Rhodes" was in the kingdom, concerns for my immediate safety became the hot issue. Through Alcide and his contacts in Wyoming, the weres and shifters from the area provided my protection during day hours. During the night, Eric and two other vamps provided the protection.

Eric only spoke to me once before the negotiations started.

"My lover, I know you hate me now but you must understand I did not know this would happen. You know I would never put you in harms way. For whatever reason you are feeling the pain Bill is experiencing and that was not my intention. I only wanted for us to finally speak and come to an understanding about us without having to deal with his interruptions or meddling. He says he loves you but yet again we find ourselves in need of rescuing him and you suffering for it..." I stopped him before he could continue.

"Eric, I don't know what you are trying to get at but, I am hurting now because of YOUR selfish doing. He was sent there by you. You knew or must have suspected that this could happen. Let me ask you, did you secure his safety before you sent him out there? When you first received word of his capture what did you feel? Was it that glee I picked up from the bond?"

I shot up my hand in a "stop" motion so he would let me continue and not speak, he nodded and I continued. "When I felt the first blow, I thought something had happened to YOU and my heart sank. I felt as if I was dying in pain and my thoughts were of YOU. I checked our bond and found that you were feeling 'gleeful' therefore, you were safe."

"Let me continue please, then for some reason I thought of Bill and the pain increased. I have no idea why I am feeling his pain. I have no idea why I dreamt of him when I passed out; dreamt of what was being done to him, of his rage when he saw me suffering his pain, or of the destruction and murder he achieved with his bare hands though shackled in silver in order to get to me."

"All I know is that if you go without me he will kill you because I think he already suspects this is your doing, that I am feeling his pain and that I'll surely die from it. So I need to be there to protect YOU. I will lie to him if I have to in order to protect you from him. I know you think that you can surely kill him but you didn't see what I saw, and if you harm him, you will become my enemy. All the love I have ever felt for you will change to hate and I will stake you myself."

"Maybe I still love him more than I thought. Maybe even without a blood bond we are stronger than before only because we have become friends."

"The night you saw him at my house, he was helping me with my laptop nothing more. I asked him for help, he didn't volunteer. I asked him to stay, he didn't ask me. He never touched me or I him, even though now I think I probably would have let him if he had. Not because I was lonely but because I do care about him just like I care about you."

"Even, with all he has done and all his faults, he would never set you up the way you have done him because he knows I would never be able to forgive him."

"All is NOT fair in love and war Eric that is the difference between HIM and YOU when it comes to ME. All I ask is that you help me get him back, there is only so much of this pain I can handle before I surely die from it. I want to at least know that he is safe before that happens. And, please do not call me Lover any more."

Then, I turned and walked away not waiting for him to respond.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

I sat through numerous negotiations that seemed to just be an excuse for 'vamp name calling', each camp blaming the other for Bill's capture and that of others from their respective camps.

During one of these sessions, I started to cough and found myself spitting up blood. _I had no idea how I was able to stand any more but I had to be sure that all was being done to secure Bill's release._ I casually stood up, excused myself with a polite and respectful head bow and walked out of the room towards the restroom. My vamp guards approached me immediately and checked the bathroom before I entered.

"_Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, if I am dying just let me have enough time to see this through. I know I should've died plenty of times before but…, oh… God…, I'm gonna… throw up!"_

Eric heard me throwing up and walked into the bathroom to find me bent over the sink with blood pouring down my nose and mouth, I was pitiful. He tried to grab me but I pushed him away only to have my knees give way. He grabbed me in a flash and with rage, anger and love rolling off him, he sat me on the counter and hugged me.

"I never meant to cause you any pain. Sookie I…, I …, you mean too much to me for me to see you suffering. I promise that I will find him and set him free if it is the last thing I do." With that said, he gently kissed me on my lips and then forehead. Nothing more was said as nothing more needed to be said. Eric carried me to my room and lay me on the bed to rest.

During my sleep Niall showed up and spoke to Eric. The rage rolling off him was intense and I felt the room shake and their murmured conversation before I woke to find him holding Eric by the neck.

"_So it's by your doing that she is now suffering and almost at deaths door Norseman? I should've killed you the moment she told me of the bond you forced on her to get your way! I'm taking my child before death creeps and steals her from me but I will kill you first!"_

I yelled, "Stop! Don't kill him grandfather!" and Niall dropped Eric. Niall's appearance changed from rage to love and concern as he walked over to me.

My vamp guards were in some kind of stupor and were not moving, the entire room took on a different feeling and Eric seemed to be moving in slow motion trying to get to my side. Niall's voice sounded as if from far away when he spoke, "my child, it's time you leave with me or you will surely die here." I tried to speak but the words were not coming out of my mouth. Finally I was able to summon my strength and speak and all I could say was "not without Bill."

Niall stopped in his tracks and looked at me with what looked like confusion in his face. He turned to Eric and I felt my heart sink as the words floated out of his mouth, "she doesn't know?"

I let out a scream that could have pierced the moon. Eric covered his ears and fell to the ground, Niall turned to me with eyes wide and shining with light, love, fear and concern. I could not control myself I felt myself dying.

Somehow Eric finally made it to my side and put his hand over my mouth but I gave him such a push that he almost flew across the room. My breathing was ragged, my heart was broken and I felt it dying slowly along with myself.

After a moment Niall finally spoke: "he still lives but not for much longer, maybe a day." My tears were running down my face and I tried to get up yelling with all my might "I will find him before then! I will find him! He would find me, I have to find him, then I will go with you but I have to find him first!"

Contemplating my face Niall asked, "what would you have me do my child, lose you in order to save him?" To all of their surprise I stated flatly with all the sincerity in the world "YES." "Yes, let me die but save him grandfather." Niall nodded and disappeared while stating "I shall return in a shortly."

I fell back on the bed and watched as Eric sat on the floor distressed and shocked with I guess disbelief. I got up and walked over to him and with the last bit of strength in me, I raised his head to look into his beautiful and red rimmed blue eyes; I bent to him, kissed him softly on his lips and told him, "I would also die for you, but I can't live without him as he can not live without me. I am sorry."

Not even 5 minutes later Niall appeared again and gave Eric a piece of paper. Eric stood, looked at me and nodded to Niall. I grabbed Eric and told him I was coming along. He looked at Niall who nodded his consent.

Before we left I hugged my grandfather and thanked him; as he kissed the top of my head he handed me a little bottle with some glowing green liquid inside. "Take this, both of you must drink it. It will save you both but only if you truly love each other enough to forgive each other, if not both of you will die." I looked into his beautiful glowing green eyes and said "but we will finally be together." Niall disappeared.

Eric carried me out the room not having noticed the conversation Niall and I'd had _–fae were good at not letting themselves be noticed and at protecting their secrets from others_. With my vamp guards in toe, Eric carefully deposited me in the front passenger seat of a Mercedes-benz G55 AMG (an off-road vehicle) and tied my seatbelt so tight I winced.

Before I knew it, we were flying down streets, hitting curbs so fast I thought the truck would tip over. I held on to my seatbelt for dear life and prayed for us not to tip over. Out of nowhere two other trucks showed up and were hot on our tail. I became nervous but Eric opened his cell phone and was talking to whoever was in the other truck. He turned to me and gave me that smile of his that told me he was looking forward to throwing a couple of vampire heads in the air and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He instructed my two guards to protect me at all time and not get involved in the fight unless it was unavoidable. He flipped his cell again and was in full discussion when I realized that he had been speaking to Pam all along.

"Pam's here? Who else? Is she in one of those trucks back there?" I asked with total surprise on my face. "Yes. Did you think I was lying when I told you I would find him for you?" Eric asked. "Thank you" was my only reply.

We hit another curb and then came to a complete stop. Everyone got out of the trucks and came over to us. I saw faces I'd seen at Fangtasia; Clancy, Pam, Indira, a couple others I didn't know by name and Paul and Camille. Guess she was not entirely human after all.

I don't know from where, but Eric pulled out a map of the area and spread it on the hood of our truck. He started to speak but then looked at me and went into another language so that I wouldn't understand him I guess. I was so pissed I yelled "English please." They just looked at me and continued as if I had not spoken.

When they were finished, Eric walked over to me and again instructed my two vamp guards to remain with me and keep me safe. He was also leaving two Shreveport vamps with us.

Then I saw him, my savior, my Bubba. Eric looked at me sternly and said, "you stay put, do not move from this spot, we'll get him out, you CAN NOT go in!"

Bubba walked over to me and said "Hey Ms. Sookie, seems you got hurt pretty bad too. How ya' feelin?"

"I'm better now that you are here with me Bubba, I am so happy to see you," I responded. Without missing a beat Bubba said, "seems we gotta save Mr. Bill again. Don't you worry whoever did this to him is gonna pay, no doubt. You stay here, we'll get him out for you. He loves you a whole lot too you know; as much as you love him?" I started to cry, even Bubba knew how much we loved each other, I was the only fool that still had not figured it out yet. Eric lowered his head for a moment, maybe because he remembered this situation was his doing or because he too realized what I felt for Bill.

I grabbed Eric by the hand and pulled him to me, I whispered in his ear "Eric, I have to go in or he WILL _(try to)_ kill you. He has to see my face first, he has to know I am fine or he'll think I've died and come after you. Please Eric, try to understand, I have to go in there if I don't he will die, WE can both die. I am sorry but I have to go in." He gave me a reluctant nod, looked me in my eyes, kissed me on the forehead and said as he lowered his head to kiss me on the lips, "Yes My Lover" then he handed me to Bubba.

"Keep her safe, no one touches her. I am entrusting her life to you. Do you understand?" Bubba responded with all the clarity in the world (while giving an understanding nod to Eric), "Yes, my sheriff," I was shocked beyond belief my jaw almost hit the floor.

Eric turned to the group and said (in English, I might add), "she needs to come with us, she must be protected at all cost, even above my own life. She must be the first he sees, make way and do not go near him until he sees her. Protect her but do not touch her while in his presence or THIS will be your last sunset. He will not harm her. When they are together let them be and Hiln protect them, let whatever course that has been decided take place."

Reluctantly he added, "If it be here or in the heavens, let the Gods decide."

"NOW WE GO!!!"

And with that, we were on the move.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Correction to Chapter 4 ******

_Bubba's statement to Sookie **should end in a period "."** **not a question mark "?"**_

_It_ **_should read: __"He loves you a whole lot too you know; as much as you love him."_**

_Sorry for the typo. Now back to our story._

* * *

We flew to a vacant three storied building that seemed to almost take up the entire city block. There were no guards outside so our entrance was _relatively_ uneventful. We moved towards the stairs and descended to the lower floors. I checked for brains and informed Eric of the count of weres and vampire brain voids, so we knew more or less what to expect.

Bubba was true to his word. He never left my side. I clutched my hand into my pocket to keep the little green (glowing) bottle tucked tightly and prayed as we moved from one floor to the next. There were three other levels below ground.

When we met the first group of Bill's captors I looked towards Eric. He was in his element; he was carrying the biggest sword I'd ever seen. He was smiling and his moves seemed as if he was dancing with his sword as he cut down one vamp and moved to the other. I could feel his bloodlust through our bond, but I could also feel his sadness and love.

For the first time, I could feel his love for me with such clarity, it was heartbreaking, it was comparable to what I'd felt for him but it paled to what I felt for Bill.

Pam was fighting some were when another jumped behind her, I pushed Bubba and pointed him in the direction of Pam. At first he hesitated but with one look from me he sat me in a corner and jumped on the other were and broke his neck in a flash. He was at my side in an instant and brought his index finger to his mouth in a _'hush, that's our secret'_ motion and winked his right eye at me. I had never noticed his eyes were green before.

We kept moving at that vampire speed as the others followed us, seems Bubba was the one that was going to smell Bill out – I just didn't know how. We finally reached a huge and long hallway somewhere in the basement and vamps and weres flew out from different rooms all hell bent on killing all of us.

Eric flew by and in a flash, Pam and Clancy were in front of me with my two guards now joining the attacking gang. All I could think was _'thank God I convinced Eric to bring me along or I'd be a gonner.'_ Apparently he thought the same as he turned to me and then went straight for my former guards.

The first one he cut from navel to throat before swinging the sword and cutting off his head. The second one he ripped into pieces with his bare hands; only time I'd seen that before was in my dreams when Bill killed off his captors. I shuddered in fear.

Then I felt it again, that heart searing pain that threatened to kill me. It latched itself to my heart and wouldn't let go. I let out another moon piercing scream. Everyone fell to the floor covering their ears, except for Bubba and me.

Bubba moved towards a closed door at the end of the hallway and kicked it in. I felt all my breath leave my body and was about to pass out when Eric flew to my side and whispered "not yet, go find him first, tell him you love him, only then can you die." My eyes flew open and we rushed in.

I looked around us but couldn't see Bill. It was too dark for my human eyes, but I could feel him in my heart. I felt his restlessness as he became aware of me.

Bubba moved me in another direction and whispered before letting go of me, "you can find him, you can feel him, you can see him if you love him." And, just like that, I felt Bill and saw him in the farthest corner of the big room tied in silver chains just like in my dreams; but now I knew what was coming and was prepared.

One of his captors was hiding somewhere behind me ready to grab me or kill me, another was ready to strike Bill with a large knife of some kind, while another was to the side with a stake in his hands. As the knife flung down on Bill, I called out his name and his head shot up to see me and all my bruises plus the (new) cut I received identical to the one he'd received.

Blood spilled out from my lips and as they struck Bill again, he clearly saw a new bruise developed over my left cheek – a bruise just like his. I felt his bloodlust, I felt the strength he used to pull the silver chains from the walls. I felt everything he felt, every move he made and the savagery of the killings that raged in him were also my own.

Eric was standing to my right, he wanted to touch me the moment he saw the blood spilling from my mouth, his eyes were brimming with tears as Pam and Paul held him back. He let out an agonizing growl. Bill turned to him and was piercing him with his rage-filled eyes, ready to strike him dead where he stood but, I moved in front of Eric and called out to Bill changing the focus of his eyes.

"Bill," it was all I could say and kept repeating it as I fell to the ground, he kneeled down next to me.

"Sweetheart? My darling? What have I done? I've killed you, I've killed you," he kept repeating those words as he took me in his arms.

I looked him in his eyes and told him with all the strength my heart could let me muster, "I love you, I've always loved you. I'm sorry please forgive me as I've forgiven you."

Bill's eyes were red with his tears and in the sweetest most loving voice I heard him say, "Oh my darling, you are my life, I love you, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me. I will die without you. Your love saved me. Don't leave me. I have nothing to forgive you, your love is all I need. Please stay with me. Please, don't leave me. I love you."

He tried to bite down on his wrist to feed me his blood but I knew that in his weakened state he would die if he did. I shook my head no and told him "you will die if I drink from you," and he said, "I'll gladly die to save you. I will die if you leave me." But I wouldn't let him bite himself.

He shouted to the heavens and let out a growl that shook the room. Everything went into slow motion after that.

I took the green glowing bottle out of my pocket and told him to drink some. My body was getting cold and I watched as Bubba and those green eyes walked over to us. He looked down at me and I heard him tell Bill, "she must drink too or she will surely die. Forgive her and love her true or she will die."

Bill brought the little bottle to my mouth and poured in its remaining content. I tried to swallow but had no strength left, I just couldn't do it.

"_**Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, …, kiss her"**_ where was that coming from. It seemed to be the song of angels circling the room. No, not angels, fae. Fae were circling the room, I thought.

I looked at Bubba as he pushed Bill's head down to kiss me. He winked and brought his finger up to his mouth again in that _"hush, it is our secret"_ move again. That's when I knew and said "grandfather?" just as Bill's mouth covered mine.

_Bill's kiss tasted of his immense love for me. It tasted of his sorrows, his regrets and his fear of my death. It tasted of his willingness to die along with me. It tasted of him, My Bill. My Love…_

I lost all consciousness of time, space and place. And then everything went black.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_FYI:_**

**_Hlin __is the Nordic Goddess of consolation and a __Handmaiden__ to __Frigga. __Her name means "protector" and Frigga gave her the duty to protect men and to console grieving mortals. It is believed that she would come down and kiss your tears away to console you. Hlin is one of the Goddesses Eric prays to since his Viking days._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke in a room full of flowers, it smelled wonderful.

I tried to focus my eyes enough to recognize what was around me, but it was so light-tight that it was almost impossible to do with my human eyes.

But I felt him.

I knew he was near.

I knew, I just knew.

I turned my head and then I saw him; the only clear object in the room.

He was in a bed next to mine, tubes hanging from his arms and chest all connected to blood bags.

He glowed softly in that vampire way and I called out to him, "Bill?"

He shook, his head moved left then right and I called out to him again "Bill?"

This time his head turned towards me and I heard a faint "Sookie."

"I love you Bill," I said and fell asleep again.

When I woke, I shot up in the bed screaming from the nightmare that repeated in my dreams.

_Bill was being hurt, he had slashes on his skin and I could smell and taste his burnt flesh in the air._

As I screamed I watched as Bill shot up in his bed with his eyes wide open and his fangs run full out, his only words were "Sookie?"

Amelia and Sam ran into the room and Bill was ready to pounce on them as I screamed: "No Bill No!"

"How? How…, How is he awake? It's still day?" shouted Amelia.

Bill moved next to my bed with fangs still run out, he sat next to me on the bed and held me by the waist pulling me close to him.

He sat there scanning them as Sam and Amelia ogled us with shock on their faces.

I asked Bill to go back to bed but he wouldn't budge. I could see he was still tired and needed to go to sleep but he wouldn't move.

I asked Sam and Amelia to move our beds closer together and after hesitating they did and Bill finally went to sleep again while holding my hand.

Again, he was dead to the world; but I knew he would wake again if he felt me in fear or danger.

I'd wondered if we were back in Bon Temps but Sam let me know they flew in the moment they'd heard from Eric.

"Jason couldn't make it. He's gonna try a fly in later. He knows you're doing better though." Sam looked as if he was trying to will me to believe him. _(But I knew better than to believe that my no-good brother would actually come to see me all the way out here.)_

After a while, I tried to make it to the bathroom but with Bill holding on to me for dear life it was almost impossible to move. Every time I tried to pull away he would growl but he finally let go when I shouted; "Bill, let go, I have to go to the bathroom!" Sam and Amelia still could not believe it.

The light in the bathroom made my eyes hurt but I needed to see my face. From the look on Sam and Amelia's face I could tell it had one too many bruises and welts. I checked my face in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes; I had a bruise on my cheek that looked purple and green, small cuts and welts that were red on one end and pinkish at the other. I didn't know how long they would last but I hoped none left a permanent scar.

After using the facilities, I quickly fell asleep and Sam and Amelia left.

When I woke Eric was in the room and Bill was holding my hand again.

Eric was staring at us with pain and tender love clearly swirling in his gorgeous blue eyes and a pensive look on his face.

He nodded to me and smiled that million dollar smile of his when he saw I had awakened.

"I thought you would never wake up."

"I was told he woke up in the middle of the day to protect you from a bad dream and almost attacked your guests."

"Amazing for such a young vampire!" he said.

I let go of Bill's hand and inched off the bed, moved closer to Eric and whispered, "He knows you know."

"He is going to ask me and I will lie to him if I have to in order to protect you. But I will let him know what is in your heart and he will let it be for me."

"I can not thank you enough for helping me find him and for fighting for us. I know how hard that was for you."

"I heard your cry, I saw your tears, I felt your pain and I felt your love."

"I can tell you that my love for you was once just the same; but my love for him, even without a bond is immeasurable."

"I am sorry I could not love you that much but it took this event to show me how much he meant to me."

"Even though it almost cost us our lives, it brought me to him again and for that I will never be able to thank you enough."

_As I continued I could see the pain in Eric's eyes. _

"I will pray to Hlin that one day you may find what I have found with him."

I leaned over and gave Eric a heartfelt hug and a quick soft (but) loving kiss on his lips. _(I had truly loved him once but he wasn't himself then and he never would be again and neither would I.)_

He wrapped his arms around me _just as Bill awoke._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note:_** _Bill's thoughts appear in the large italicised section at the end of the chapter_

* * *

Bill woke to find me in Eric's arm; his fangs ran out full and his eyes were wide, black and full of rage. _(I had to think and act quickly)_ and again I had to step in front of his _supposed_ enemy and talk a mile a minute in order to get his attention_._

"No! Bill honey, don't!, Eric is not the enemy here! You and I need to talk! Honey please calm down!"

He focused on my face for a moment but returned his gaze to Eric _(never retracting his fangs)_. I motioned to Eric to sit in the reclining chair never stepping out from in front of him and giving Bill a clear shot at him_._ Slowly Eric's fangs which had run full out started to retract as he sat down on the chair but he never removed his daze from Bill's face.

_I felt as if I was in the middle of a vampire stare down and I couldn't take it any more. I just shook my head and reminded them,_ "You know I almost died a couple of days ago and you two were crying like bitches at that sight."

"Now I'm caught in the middle of two vampires that claim to love me and that know that I love both of them." _I added quickly as they stared at me,_ "I love you both differently but still, I do hold you both with great esteem in my heart."

"Now Bill honey, we need to talk; but first, Eric is there anything else you believe we need to say to each other now or can it wait? Bill and I haven't been awake together for more than just a minute and there are things we need to discuss. I'd really appreciate it if you would give us that time now."

_I shot out my hands in a "stop" motion to both of them so they'd let me finish speaking._

"But, you are our sheriff and I will abide by your command." I politely bowed my head to him and waited.

Eric's jaw was on the floor as was Bill's. They looked at each other _(probably in disbelief at the words that had come out of my mouth) _and returned their gazes at me. Eric nodded to each of us and walked out the room.

Finally alone, Bill just stared at me with those beautiful dark eyes of his and I felt his awe (in me), all his love and desire swam over me. After five minutes I tried to fill him in on all that had happened. He asked me if Eric had anything to do with his capture but before I answered I debated if I should lie to him; but I just couldn't.

"No honey. Eric didn't have anything to do with your capture; however, he'd sent you away so that he and I could be together and talk without you interrupting us. He knew the conditions there and did not really secure your passage but he didn't expect you to be captured or harmed. Bill calm down and let me finish please. Whatever you are thinking please forget it." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it to garner his attention.

"He had no idea that I'd be feeling your pain so clearly, none of us did. He was in agony seeing me suffer not only because I was suffering for you but, because he blamed himself for it." Seething Bill asked, "And, what did you tell him?"

"Calm down honey and listen to me please, I'm going to tell you exactly what I told him and you need to know this too. I told him that I know how much he loves me, I heard his cry, I felt his pain and I felt his love for me, it was the same love I'd felt for him at one time. But, that was when he wasn't himself and that Eric has been long gone since the witches' curse was erased. I think it was probably that strong because of our blood bond and everything that had happened between you and me."

"I also told him that my love for you was immeasurable even without a bond between us. I told him that I hated him for putting you in harm's way and would kill him myself if anything happened to you."

"Don't smile at me Bill Compton! You should've seen how I pushed Eric, he went flying across the room. It scared the hell out of him and out of me too."

Bill sat there for a couple of seconds _(I think in shock or amused)_ and looked me up and down and then started to laugh as he reached for me but I pushed him away as my face grew serious.

"Bill, we need to talk about us. Niall said that we (both) needed to drink from the little green bottle and also forgive each other or no matter how much we loved each other both of us would die, but I didn't swallow or at least I don't remember swallowing; so now I don't know what is going to happen beca…," _(Bill cut me off stopping me from rambling)_ "Sweetheart, you did drink. I poured it into your mouth, at first you would not swallow and someone I don't know who, well many someones kept whispering in my ears to kiss you and I did and you swallowed."

We just stared at each other with confused looks on our faces until Bill said, "so you love me, do you Ms. Stackhouse?" He had a gorgeous sly grin on his face that just radiated lust, desire and love.

My response was a shy "maybe Mr. Compton" as I looked at the floor. I felt a twinge in my heart and quickly corrected as I looked into his eyes, "yes, I do love Mr. Compton with all my heart."

Bill pulled me and had me on his lap in a flash. He was nuzzling my neck and taking in my scent I swore he was about to say '_you smell like Eric'_ but he didn't. He kissed my neck and touched my face and traced his fingers along the welts that still remained. His eyes were brimming red with tears as he felt each welt and kissed each that was visible. "I am so sorry I put you through this sweetheart, I've hurt you yet again" and I replied, "Bill, this wasn't your fault; you didn't do this to me."

Before I even noticed him move, he was biting his wrist and brought it to my mouth, without hesitation or conversation I grabbed it and pressed my lips tightly around the wound as I drank from him. I felt him flowing into me, I felt my body start to heal itself and my desire for him almost overwhelmed me as Bill let out a slight groan. I pulled myself away and licked my lips, turned my face and presented him with my neck but Bill hesitated.

"No my darling you are still too weak."

I kissed him again until I felt his desire for me take over and his fangs run completely out. I ran my tongue over his fangs and felt a rumble building in his chest as I gently pulled away and pushed his head towards my neck until I felt his mouth over my skin. I kept pushing until I felt his fangs lightly nick my skin. As he drank from me I felt heat building between my legs as Bill groaned. As he licked my wound all I wanted was to throw him on the bed and let him have his way with me; I'd missed him so much that my body ached for him more than for my bruises. I'd felt Bill grow hard as he drank from me so I knew he felt the same and it took all in us to just sit there wrapped in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes and lost to our thoughts.

_I woke to find her in his arms. My bloodlust at seeing him holding what is mine - no, she who owns me - almost blinded me with rage. Her voice, that sweet voice was what brought me back to myself but I don't trust him._

_I should've known the night he came to see me but in my excitement of finally being able to interview the elusive Octavious, I lost my edge. It wasn't until it was too late that it started to dawn on me that Eric seemed too please with himself that night. He didn't summon me or send one of his minions. I should have known that something was amiss as he always has an underlying plan. _

_Even while I sit here with her in my arms, I can still remember the silver chains being thrown over me, the many blows that landed on my body and them draining me slowly. I still don't know what purpose I played in their war but the weeks of torture and the lack of rest made me delirious and I found respite in my dreams – My Sookie. Some nights we made love or just held each other; without those dreams I'd have gone insane from the hunger and the pain. In my insanity I wondered if Eric was aligning himself with one of the kingdoms and used me as bait? I wondered if Octavious had set me up himself. A million theories flashed through my brain each night._

_Not until the night of that fateful dream did I realize that my love for her and desire to be with her had possibly pulled on some remnants of our faded bond. In my insanity I saw her being held captive and felt her in pain but I couldn't reach her, I couldn't break my chains until it was too late. I wanted to kill them all as I watched her hit the floor. I feared she was possibly feeling all I felt; I had to let go to avoid sharing my pain with her or it could kill her. But I swore to myself that I'd kill the Viking the first chance I got if this was more than just a dream._

_Then I saw her standing there, bruises similar to mine and I knew that it hadn't been a dream. I ripped myself from the walls and chains that bound me. I had to save her as my love for her almost killed her again. I had no right; I had no right to hurt her. I almost killed her because my love couldn't let her go. And there he stood trying to touch her. I could taste his blood under my fangs but she leapt in front of him and that sweet voice brought me back to her. Her mouth dripping in blood and her heart dying, I could hear the beats and her breath slowing as she spoke. She loved me, she loved me and forgave me and I would have to live on without her. But I would kill him first and then his child for the sheer madness of it all before I left myself. The world went blank after the voices said to kiss her… _

_Again her gentle heart begged me not to kill him; even if I couldn't kill him the satisfaction of destroying some part of him would have been enough. She is the only one that can stamp out by bloodlust rage with a single word. She has so much power over me, yet she is so fragile._

_And, here she is again in my arms, kissing me as if I hadn't hurt her. But as much as I can blame the Viking for sending me to that hell, I have to blame myself for pulling her into it as well. _

_I belong to her, she is the one I would die protecting and the woman that holds my existence in her hands. The day she goes I will go with her as this existence without her is not worth living. _

_But for now, I will love her, I will protect her, I will die for her, I will love her, I AM HERS…._

"Bill, what are you thinking? Honey, where did you go? Bill?"

"I'm right here sweetheart. I haven't gone anywhere. I am right here. I love you."

"I love you too Bill."

"Sweetheart rest a little longer, you are still tired and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure we'll have more guests before the night is done." My head rested on Bill's chest as he breathed for me, cradling me in his strong arms as his gentle fingers rubbed circles on my back and I quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

We had many more guests that night after our conversation and my rest in Bill's arms. I was happy that Bill had helped me into the shower to get cleaned up because I had been in no shape to receive guests. I also had been wearing an awful hospital gown but Bill helped me change into a pink wrap-around gown Amelia had brought for me. Bill of course _brushed _my hair_._

After a while I'd thought they had installed revolving doors in our room as we had so many guests: vampire kings, weres, shifters and a few humans sprinkled here and there. Eric never did return and Jason never made it, though I never really expected him to. Everyone noticed that the welts were slowly disappearing but no one stated the obvious, "vampire blood" thank goodness.

The kings all had sent elaborate flower arrangements and praised my bravery and offered Bill their approval in his choice of mate. I just wanted to slap all of them.

As they were leaving King Russell turned to Bill and advised him, "If you ever decide to get captured again, make sure she is your bed mate. She will go through hell to find you. She would even foolishly stand up to (vampire) kings to secure your safety." Bill nodded and pulled me close to him, we heard the kings laugh as they left our room. I slapped Bill in the arm for that one, but I should have hit the wall instead; it might have stung less. Bill just laughed and kissed my hand.

Through Pam we were informed that Eric had made arrangements with the King of Wyoming for our safe passage back to Bon Temps. We would be flying out in the king's private plane at a time of our choosing to secure our safety. The plane would be on standby for immediate departure and no one but our group would know when that would be.

We would helicopter out from the hospital's roof to a private air field, Eric would fly the helicopter himself –that Viking never stops amazing me. As the nursing staff would be led to believe that it was a medical emergency no one would be the wiser during our departure, plus they would all be glamoured to forget we were ever there.

I had to admit that they had their shit together in Wyoming; we had guards protecting us at all times and we had an entire hospital wing to ourselves. Dr. Ludwig came in and gave the green light for me to travel – _she gets around I tell you_. With Dr. Ludwid's all-clear my biggest fears were getting on the helicopter, the plane and telling Bill that Niall was more than just a regular fae. You can say I was wrapped tighter than the strings in an official World Series Baseball ball.

I'd wondered who was footing the bill for all of this but Bill explained it had all been taken care of by the two warring parties and the King of Wyoming. Apparently, Bill's capture was not sanctioned by either King and the news of my guards being traitors surely pissed them all off. So they figured they owed King DeCastro; not Bill and me but DeCastro. _Vamps, sometimes they get me so mad I can spit._

We took the helicopter to the plane and flew back home. Bill, Eric, Pam and all the other vamps flew in their coffins so I had to handle my fear of flying on my own. If I hadn't been on medication I would have swallowed down enough gin and tonics to knock myself out for the entire trip and a couple of days after that. It is on moments like these that I wish Bill could glamour me. I had no idea what was going to happen with all the coffins once we landed but I'd heard Eric say all had been taken care off. He still hadn't said a word to me since my little outburst at the hospital even though I knew he had more to say to me about _'us'_.

When we made it to Bon Temps, the plane was met by Alcide, Calvin Norris, a large group from their packs and some other people that took charge of the coffins and our luggage. This definitely wasn't what I thought Eric meant by things being taken care off. I expected Eric's daytime man Bruce and others but not Alcide and Calvin. _I guess Eric figures as I'm a friend of their packs they would watch over me and keep me safe_, I thought to myself.

Alcide and Calvin both hugged me and shook their heads in disapproval when they saw the remaining marks on my face, arms and neck. Alcide broke the ice saying "so, I hear you kicked Eric's ass across the room, wish I'd been there for that." I asked him how he knew as I was certain Eric wouldn't share that with him and neither would Bill, after all Alcide is a were.

He informed me that Niall had visited and had explained the situation to them. It was Alcide that first explained what it was that happened to Bill and me and why he would accept our relationship, even though reluctantly.

"He loves you but he was not supposed to and you also fell in love with him. You are part fae, he is a vampire but he never knew what you are. Yet, his love grew without that knowledge. Without him you would never have come to your acceptance of your heritage."

He continued, "Eric loved you but he knew you to be fae and that is from where his love grew. He made a blood bond without your full understanding even if it was for your protection; and a fae, even part fae must never enter into a bond unwillingly. The only time he was unaware of your gifts was when he was under a spell and that is why that love was different. Your bond influenced your feelings for each other but the fae in you would not let you stay with him in bond."

"Only one unaware of your fae could remain with you, only one willing to die for you without that knowledge would be deemed worthy by your fae fate. You felt his pain because the fae in your heart loved him as he loved you. The fae in you called out to him, it grieved his loss and shared in his pain. He would have finally died if that pain had not been shared."

"Niall explained that it was not supposed to be this way but there is something in Compton that had not been found in another until now. I don't know what that is but I will accept your choice and offer my congratulations; but I am not happy with it as he IS a vampire and I don't trust any of them."

When he was finished my jaw was practically on the floor and my eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. I was so confused, why would Niall share so much with them and not me. I was barely able to get the words out, "why did Niall tell you all this and not me?" "Because he came to request and demand our assistance in case you died but we'd only help to retrieve Compton and not kill him if he gave us the entire story" Alcide stated flatly. Calvin only nodded in agreement but did not say a word.

_Well what the hell am I supposed to say to all that… I went with politeness (gran had raised me right)._

"Thank you Alcide and Calvin, I…, we really appreciate it. Yes, he does love me as much as I love him. It hasn't always been perfect but nothing in life is and loving him and him loving me is as perfect as I'd ever imagined love to be; even though he is a vampire. I'm just glad neither of you got dragged into our 'vampire shit'."

That got a good laugh from both of them.

"Oh, you mean like we've dragged you into our shit time after time? Good one Sookie, come on, lets get you home." That made me smile.

Alcide drove me home and Bill's coffin was left at my house. I wanted him as close to me as possible. Alcide also left a couple of weres to guard us and Amelia put up a ward around the house just to be on the safe side before she left with Tray. She said she knew we'd want some privacy when Bill woke.

It felt a little creepy to have a coffin in my gran's old room but I got over it quickly as I pictured Bill waking and finding me in the bed next to his resting place. I imagined all the things he would do to me once he woke up and had to shake myself back to reality before my desire and lust burnt me up alive.

I took a shower hoping that would help quench my lust and passed out the moment my head hit the pillow. I'd left Bill a note taped to his coffin and an identical one taped to my dresser mirror letting him know that there where weres guarding the house.

'_Bill honey there are weres outside. DO NOT KILL THEM! _

_They are from Alcide's pack and are here to protect us and Amelia put a ward around the house. _

_Please don't go anywhere without waking me. _

_I Love you, Sookie'_


	9. Chapter 9

I was dreaming of a conversation I'd had with gran' when I was a little girl about finding my prince charming.

Gran had told me that _'my prince WOULD come one day and my heart would know him because he'd sweep me off my feet and save me from…,'_ then I felt Bill's cool hand traveling from my neck down to my shoulders as his cool lips followed not far behind; and I awoke before gran' could finish speaking.

He was holding me close to him and as I opened my eyes and I was greeted with his loving dark eyes and smiling face "Good evening my darling," and it brought tears to my eyes.

Bill's brows grew tight with love and concern written all over his face as he asked; "Sweetheart what is wrong? Why are you crying? We are safe my love, we are home. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you ever again, I'll save you even from myself."

With my still groggy voice all I could say was "I didn't know how much I loved you until I almost lost you, please forgive me."

Bill's beautiful dark eyes glassed over pink as now he was in tears: "Sweetheart I have nothing to forgive you for but I must ask you to forgive me all the pain I have brought into your life since the day I entered it; But I have loved you since the first time I held you and I have been yours since the first time you kissed me. And, I promise to love you for all of eternity and ever after."

Now I was crying in earnest; I pulled him to me and whispered "I forgave you a million years ago and I WILL love you for all eternity and ever after too."

Bill held me close to his chest as he leaned down and took my lips in his. Softly and carefully grabbing my lower lip between his and then we opened our mouths to each other as we continued to kiss. The world stood still during that kiss; all I could think of was all I would have lost if I'd lost him and my heart sank.

As our kiss intensified I passed my tongue over Bill's upper lip and slowly descending fangs. Bill let out a little throaty grumble and I felt it all the way down my toes; as the passion started to take over us and I let out my own little moan.

Bill disengaged from our kiss and started kissing down my neck. His cool tongue running down to my collarbone as my body trembled under his touch and my fingers wrapped themselves around his hair. He gently lifted my nightgown over my head and set me back down on the bed.

_His eyes never removing themselves from my gaze._ He ran his cool and powerful but gentle hands slowly over my body as if he wanted to commit it to memory. And I let out a desperate moan. _I had missed his touch so much._

Bill lowered himself onto my body, kissing my breasts and wrapping his mouth around my left nipple before moving to the other. Giving each equal attention, he carefully nibbled on each as they stood erect against his tongue. He continued lightly kissing a trail from my breasts down to my stomach, and positioned himself between my legs and I let out another desperate moan. I thought I was going to explode and he hadn't even really touched me yet. He pulled down my panties and I heard him inhale in my scent as he let out an appreciative grumble. I was wetter than I'd ever been in my life. Then he leaned in and I felt him tasting me. My body quivered at his touch. Bill's fingers entered me as his thumb slowly stroked my nub and my eyes rolled back as I called out his name begging him to continue.

"Oh Bill please, honey, please."

I felt him grumble with satisfaction and lust as I arched my back with the sheer pleasure of his mouth on me. Bill licked and probed me as his fingers did wonderful things to me – I pulled him in wanting to get him closer. His fingers maintained an equal rhythm with his tongue and I came, shuddering and bucking as I screamed out his name. Bill continued this relentless pace until he had me teetering on the border of yet another climax but with the speed of a vampire he flew on top of me but did not enter me (as I panted my protest to the lose of his tongue) - "no".

He took my lips in his and kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips and the taste drove me wild for him. I pushed his shoulders up and he let me roll him onto his back. I started to kiss him down his neck, nibbling him softly as I moved to his nipples. I heard him moan when I bit them and I reached down to his very hard and very ready shaft. I wrapped my fingers around it and heard Bill make a 'very human sound.'

"Oh Sookie, oh."

I kept my downward trail and took him in my mouth. Bill gasped and trembled under me, his hands holding my hair so that he could watch what I was doing. I slid my tongue up and down his length and heard him groan deep in his chest. I twirled my tongue around his head and pushed my mouth down his length. Bill was heaving as if he really needed air in his lungs, and he called out to me "please, Sookie please," but I just kept going; alternating between deep thrusts and soft licks not letting him have his release yet _(I could play that game too)._ I felt his orgasm building slowly and deliciously as my hands followed the up and down movement of my mouth and I increased my pace. Bill came crying out my name and pulled me up to his awaiting mouth. _(We were desperate for each other). _He kissed me and flipped me over.

"Open for me Sookie," as his fingers spread my wetness and with desperation I felt him enter me. We both gasped as we looked into each other eyes. He pulled out some and maintained a slow and steady rhythm but I wanted him further in me. I shifted my legs and he shook his head, pushing my leg back and pulling out of me half way. He knew he was driving me crazy but he said, "I want to feel this for a while before I move deeper in you." I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure he was giving me.

He wanted it slow and sweet even though I knew he was straining to keep this pace. I was in ecstasy and I felt myself hovering on the edge again; this was new to me. _How could he make me cum with this slow pace and while not being completely inside me._ He kept his eyes on mine as I lost track of time, space and life itself; all I was aware of was of this man, this wonderful man and the ecstasy he was bringing me to. He kept this maddening pace as if he was trying to commit my body and our pleasure to memory. I felt myself tighten around him as my pleasure built and I screamed "bite me Bill, I want to feel you bite me as I cum, bite me!" I felt his chest rumble and he let out a deep growl as he bent to my shoulder, the moment I felt his fangs pierce my skin I started to cum and the feeling did not subside until he stopped sucking from me. He withdrew his fangs, slowly licking the little wounds as I shuddered with aftershocks.

But Bill wasn't finished with me yet. If he was trying to kill me I sure was enjoying the way he was doing it.

Bill lifted my legs and wrapped them around him and pressed himself deeper than I'd ever felt him before, he was moving in earnest now. Increasing his speed with every thrust, pulling himself almost completely out of me before thrusting back in. I wrapped my arms over his neck and pulled him to me, bringing his mouth to mine, our kiss was passionate and desperate as if we would never kiss each other again. I felt myself building to yet another climax or continuing the last one, I no longer knew or cared and my walls tighten again as his climax threatened with its' own release. I released his mouth and bent myself into his neck, licking him slowly while sliding my arms down his back, dragging my nails into his skin. Bill let out a desperate growl and I felt him trying to control himself but I bit into his neck and he lost it. I bit him hard enough to break his skin and I sucked in his blood as our simultaneous climaxes took over. Bill let out a growl that shook the room and I shouted to the rooftops, "I'M YOURS! Oh My God I'M YOURS!!!"

We hung on to each other for dear life panting. Bill dropped his head on my shoulders as my body shook under him.

He kissed the fang marks he'd left on my shoulder and I felt wetness hit my skin. I pulled him up to my eyes; his eyes were welling in red and he had tear marks running down his cheeks.

I licked the traces left by his tears as I told him "I AM YOURS. I'll love you forever Bill Compton." He responded in kind and held me to him, nothing else needed to be said.


	10. Chapter 10

Unaware to us during our lovemaking the weres outside had been joined by Pam and Clancy; Eric arrived as our not-so-quiet ecstasy explosion was taking place. If he had wanted to, Bill couldn't have set it up better.

Bill was the first to notice that he was not the only vampire on site, he threw on his pants and told me to stay put, but I was not letting him out of my sight so I threw on his shirt and grabbed his hand as we flew to the living room. _I'd forgotten the ward Amelia had placed on the house; no one could enter without us letting them in. _

Bill walked to the door and opened it, he nodded to Pam, Clancy and finally to Eric. I hid behind Bill as I was not really dressed for company or battle for that matter. _What was I thinking?_ Everyone took in the sight of us as I spoke the words to let them enter. Eric was decent enough to look away as I fastened a couple of buttons I'd missed in our hurry.

"Please make yourself at home, there is Blood in the fridge, Pam, Eric you know the way, Clancy welcome to our home, please excuse us for a moment," I said as I pulled Bill with me into the bedroom.

"Aren't we taking a shower first?" Bill asked (with a sly smile on his face) as I was pulling on a pair of pants. "No, let's see what they want and then we'll take a shower or a bath at your house," I told him with a stern look on my face. We both knew what would happen if we took a shower first and I was not going to have them hear me moaning as they waited for us. It was one thing when I didn't know they were there, but now knowing I was not having it.

Bill gave me a sad look and pouted his lip to try to get my sympathy but I shook my head and said, "how about I leave on your shirt instead? Too bad your bite mark is hidden by the collar." Bill had me in his arms in a flash and bent down to my neck just as quick, he nuzzled and kissed my neck and bit me visible for all to see and I moaned as he licked the wound. Amazingly I'd felt no pain only pleasure when he bit, I wanted to jump his dead bones right there and then the hell with them waiting. But Bill gave me a devilish fangy grin and pulled me out the room. My head was spinning from all the lust and desire I was feeling as he dragged me into the living room.

Everyone was standing as we walked into the living room; Eric sat down after I motioned for them to sit. Eric sat on the loveseat, it had my big old 'ugly quilt' draping from the arm rest and I saw pain and jealousy flash through his eyes.

Pam and Clancy walked out to the porch and stood as guards outside (they left the front door open). Bill and I sat across from Eric on the sofa waiting for him to start our conversation. I felt Bill's rage towards Eric start to enflame and I took his hand in mine, placing it on my leg as I drew small circles in his palm. He turned to face me and quickly calmed down, his eyes filled with lust, desire and love and he gave me a little smiled.

He turned back to Eric and shocking both of us he said, "Thank you for ensuring our safety during our return home. I am in your debt for ensuring that she received the necessary healing during a most difficult time."

Bill let out a very human sigh, "I am also aware of how disturbing seeing us together again might be as we all know your feelings for Sookie; rest assured that we will not flaunt our relationship to demean you or your position as sheriff. That would only serve to create strife between us and would also hurt her. I have been in your position and I would never put my pride over her feelings. I know that she still feelings for you but in a different manner now. I believe she has made her choice as you made yours when I was sent on my mission and that choice must be respected."

_I could not believe my ears and kept looking from Bill to Eric; Bill seemed cool and collected and Eric was of course unfazed_.

Bill continued, "However, without that mission and the events that followed, even though it almost cost her her life which I deeply regret, she would not have looked into her heart and found there the love she thought she'd ever had or would receive. For that I am grateful."

_With a slight nod_, "I still pledge my fealty to you sheriff. Not because it is what she would want from me or what I am expected to do but, because it is what I want to give. My life is yours to command as always but hers is not. She has been through a lot and she should be given the opportunity to decide what it is she wants to do with it or at least be given the chance to rest."

_Where the hell did that come from and who the hell was the vamp that was sitting next to me_? My jaw was on the floor, Pam and Clancy stood with raised eyebrows peering in from the door way _(I assumed in disbelief)._ None of us could believe what we'd just heard come out of Bill Compton's mouth.

Eric was non-expressive as always and after a brief moment he nodded in agreement. He motioned to Pam to close the door then he spoke. "Your fealty has never been doubted, you have always been a loyal subject, our differences have always been over your past treatment and feelings for Sookie. But that is all behind us now as she…, has made her decision and I will respect that," again Eric nodded and then continued.

"I am here on two fronts. First, our blood bond has been severed Sookie; you will feel no pain or discomfort as it was done through fae magik. Niall informed me that the concoction you both drank broke all bonds previously made. Whatever you feel now, you will feel on your own volition without the "influence" of our bond as you have stated on numerous occasions."

I interrupted, "Eric, what did Niall tell you about what we drank, it seems he has given more information to everyone else rather than to us or at least me?"

Eric nodded and continued, "what you drank is fae magik in its truest form. Fae is love, desire and lust but without forgiveness its magic would kill all who drink it. You have also been afforded recognition of your true fae powers, not your telepathy that is not fae; the strength you developed and the searing scream you let out awoke that which was hidden from you as you are only partially fae. Apparently with Compton, there is a question as to what he is aside from vampire, Niall did not share that with me. He is not fae, he is vampire but something in him has helped you develop recognition of who you truly are. That is all I am allowed to tell you as that is all your great grand-father the Prince has shared with me."

Bill just looked at me like a deer caught in headlights while my jaw dangled on the floor. Bill did not know that Niall my great-grandfather was actually the all powerful Prince of Fae until that moment.

"Sookie, the king of Wyoming has covered all costs of your trip and care at the hospital. The kings of Texas and Mississippi have also extended you their protection. Your loyalty to our kind has proven you worthy yet again. King De Castro has instructed me to inform you that there will be a celebration in your honor next month; both your honors; Bill for your safe return and Sookie for your loyalty and courage. All three kings will be present. I have also made DeCastro aware that our bond has been severed and that you are now bound to Bill. However, as you are still under my retinue and Bill is one of my subjects, you're expected to continue to act accordingly as before. He is not aware that some sort of magik was involved in the termination of our bond and it should remain as such for your own protection."

"King DeCastro will also be calling on your services during the celebration; you should act accordingly and fulfill your duties as always. There will be monetary reimbursements for all expenses and a fee for service provided. Your monetary arrangements will now be negotiated through Compton with reports and approvals coming through the Area 5 Sheriff's office. Bill, I will bring you up to speed on all prior monetary arrangements."

"Of course Bill and I will serve as your guards with Bill also being your personal escort. If this is an inconvenience, I will gladly exchange myself for Pam. My child is more than competent but as you know, I trust no one but myself and of course you Bill, when it comes to your safety Sookie. We will need to regroup once we know what it is DeCastro requires of you as well as exactly what you should say about our severed bond should the subject arise."

"If there is nothing else, that is all I needed to say."

He nodded to each of us; I stepped up to him, turned to look at Bill who softly nodded in assent, and I gave Eric a hug. I got on my tippy toes and pulled his forehead down to me. I gave him a gentle and tender kiss on his forehead as I said, "thank you Eric." He just nodded and after hesitating, wrapped his arms around me and gave me a heartfelt smile even though his beautiful blue eyes showed his pain.

I think he was finally realizing that his game to break Bill from our lives only managed to pull Bill and me closer together. I could tell that Eric had only expected me to be upset and angry at him for a little while. He most certainly had a plan to change my mind quickly and bring me to his way of thinking but that was not what had happened.

And, as Eric is nothing but pragmatic, he knew there was nothing left for him to say or do. The severing of our bond (Niall's doing of course), left Eric with the clear focus he had always prided himself in – his (pragmatic) self preservation above all else.

Once all the vampires were gone (except Bill of course), I sat on Bill's lap and let out a sigh I had been holding since Eric entered our home. It struck me at that moment that I had said "our home" not "my home," Bill didn't miss that one either and let me know before we started our 'new' little talk.

"Our home. You said 'our home'" he quoted me as he gave me a sly grin and waggled his left brow and continued, "you know, now you can't rescind your invitation if you get mad at me or just want me out of the way."

"Like I'd let you out of my sight, Mr. Compton. Guess you're stuck with me," I tried to pull him into a kiss but he backed away, with eyes swimming with lust and love he very seriously said; "YOU are stuck with me forever and ever after that. I Am Yours Ms. Stackhouse." Does this man love me or what? Ok, vampire not a human man but who cares, he is mine and I am his.

Bill pulled me to him and took my lips with his. Just as our kiss started to get us passionately aroused, the room's atmosphere changed and Bill pulled me into him. His alert eyes blazed rage, scanning the room left to right, his nostrils flared, his fangs completely out and his hands cupped into claws. I could hear his bloodlust growl building in his chest as he moved us away from the windows and backed us up against the wall placing me behind him. He shielded me with his body and with a stern voice instructed me to "stay behind me, don't move, call Eric now!"

It all happened so quickly that I had no time to think. Instinctively I grabbed the cell from the mantle and dialed Eric's speed dial number and just as it started to ring…


	11. Chapter 11

_ring…, _Niall blipped in.

Bill was about to pounce on Niall as my legs buckled under me and he changed direction to grab me before I hit the floor. In a vampire second, Bill had me in his arms and set me on the couch, while Niall tried to come to my side exclaiming "my child," but Bill who still had his fangs flaring, directed a threatening growl at him and Niall back off smiling.

I heard a blast as Eric kicked in the front door, saw me on the couch and literally flew next to Bill, fangs out as well. He calmed down a little when he saw Niall standing there staring at us; but didn't retract his fangs.

As I sat up Bill sat next to me his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, Eric stood slightly to our right, ready for anything; his fangs out and his blue eyes dark.

I shook my head but neither would relax or completely retract their fangs. I rolled my eyes, pried myself out of Bill's grip and walked over to my great-grandfather. In a flash both of them were at my side; I had to turn and push them towards the couch. _Ok, they let me push them to the couch, you try to push two concrete walls, see if you have any luck._

I hugged Niall and he kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me. He smelled so good and felt so much like home that I just didn't want to let go of him, I would have followed him anywhere.

He gently pushed me away, (_his beautiful green eyes shinning full of love and compassion)_, and said, "no my child, you can not come yet, your home is here" he motioned to Bill with his head and gave him a small nod. Bill nodded back and then the vamps in my life all seemed to relax and their fangs finally retracted. I got the distinct feeling that if Niall wanted to take me he was going to have to go through them first.

Niall looked down at me and then looked to Bill and Eric and smiled.

"By now, you must now that your bond with the sheriff has been severed, that was by my doing even though he gave his unneeded consent. He wanted to trade it for your life though he did not know it would've been broken during that kiss if you truly loved each other. I have never hidden my disapproval of that tie, not because of him but because I knew how it came about and, fae, even part fae, only suffers when they enter into a bond unwillingly. It hastens their demise. This way it was less painful for you my child." He saw the question getting ready to leave my mouth and then added, "for both of you."

He walked me over to the sofa and he sat down on the love seat and then continued, "I also know that you have been upset at having to learn from others that which should have come from me. Seems, they would only protect him if they knew how it would help _YOU_. You are much loved my child. Many would gladly give their existence to protect you."

"However; only that one never knew your true self and yet he loved you and would sacrifice himself for you. He was sent to you under false pretence and still he fell in love with you and tried to protect you from his kind. You loved him for the man in him not for the vampire he is and he loved you for the woman in you not for your gifts. From that moment on your fae hid itself from him but his love for you still grew."

"Many have vowed to protect you but, He failed you through no fault of his own but that of others. Forgiveness was needed in order to save you both. If you wish it, your love will continue to grow, if you do not, the gift you've been given will be rescinded. It is entirely your choice."

_Niall took my hand, looked at the floor became contemplative for a couple of seconds and then continued. _

"I wish I could tell you that the days ahead will be free of troubles but that is not the way for fae. I have many enemies and now that you have been made known to your fae and we to each other, I am afraid those that want to harm me might come after you also."

"His kind, also have their share of grief to give. I did not kill the Norseman because you willed it, but because he is yet to serve his purpose for his part in making you known to his kind."

He turned to Bill and said, "William Compton, I am Niall Brigant and I am the Prince of Fae, I am one of the oldest and most powerful of my kind. And SHE, is my great-granddaughter, all which is left to me aside from her brother who I do not know. His fae heritage is somewhat far removed from me, hers even as only partial fae is quite strong. I am glad you never felt it, but through her grief for your love whatever had been inside her has now awakened and for that my gift to you is her fae life. You will both come to know what that means in the future, when the time is right."

"What you drank is old fae magik at its truest and purest form, even though you are already dead somehow it has affected you also, maybe there is a _(live)_ heart somewhere in you, it may reside in her. When fae bond unlike a vampire's bond, it is unbreakable that is why love and forgiveness are its sacred corner stones. It is rarely entered into in present times unless the fae exclaims it so, as both of you have. It ties your life to each other. If one dies, the other will also. You are immortal but she is not…, yet."

_Niall's bright green eyes welled up with tears. _

"She is all that is left of my son Fintan that is still fae, therefore I protect her from death jealously. When I came for her she'd only go freely if you were safe but she preferred death to living without you. And you, you were planning your final death as she lay dying in your arms. That is what a fae bond is, that is what you have now. It will not influence your love only sustain it and it will not influence your hate. You feel her because you love her and, she feels you due to the same. She felt your pain because the fae in her felt your suffering and it projected itself through her."

"No other bond can be entered into by either of you, vampire or otherwise. It can not be broken and it must be respected by all including other fae. This will protect you both from your kind and from mine. If she ever decides to join you _(he let out a sigh),_ the bond will still remain."

I thought Bill and I were going to fall out of our seats; Eric would only look at the floor. Niall stood, turned to Eric and said (a_ll the love and compassion gone from his voice_), "with fae, all is not fair in love and war. We are only LOVE that is why HE sits there." Eric's head shot up as did mine.

Then Niall turned to me and said with love and care in his voice, "dear one, the days ahead will always be good ones as long as love lives, though you should prepare yourselves for new adventures and the perils of the world you've chosen to live in."

"I will always be a phone call away if you need me."

And with that, he blipped out.

After Niall's visit, we all sat dumbfounded for a couple of minutes until Eric and Bill looked at each other and had one of those quiet vamp conversations. They got up and Eric walked over to the door while Bill walked over to the kitchen sink and retrieved Jason's old tool box from under it. Eric propped up the door over its old setting and held it as Bill nailed it into place. After another nod and I guess vamp conversation, Bill moved me from the sofa to the loveseat then they picked up the sofa and propped it vertical against the broken door. I just stared as they worked in complete unison to ensure that the door was securely in place.

Eric flipped his cell open and called Alcide, he explained the door situation and asked for the return of the were guards for tomorrow. Eric turned to Bill and with another nod, he returned to Alcide and requested the guards be sent "to the Compton home."

I guess I was spending the night at Bill's. I felt anger bubbling inside me as no one had asked my opinion but just then Bill took my hand and kissed it and said, "sweetheart, the door is broken until it is fixed tomorrow, with all that has happened it is best we stay at our other home. Alcide will be sending his weres over there and I will feel more peaceful during my rest if I know you at least can lock the door properly."

Who could argue with that, I felt my anger deflate the moment he said 'our other home." Now I had fae life (whatever that was), a fae bond, Bill's wonderful love and a new home, I was definitely in seventh heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric followed us as we drove (at max speed I might add) over to Bill's. I was wondering when Bill had joined '_NASCAR'_ because he flew from one house to the other. I also wondered if someone was already after us and Bill and Eric had not informed me yet.

Eric stood with me outside while Bill walked in to inspect the place, after a couple of minutes I let out a sigh and pushed Eric out of my way and entered the house I turned and said, "either tell me who is after us now or stop it with the melodrama, you are both driving me insane." _He was tight on my heels in an instant._

Eric laughed and was about to hug me when Bill made his way towards us, Eric stopped dead in his tracks. I rolled my eyes and hugged Eric and said with a sly smile on my face "don't worry, he won't kill you if I hug you, he'll just take it out on me later." Eric let out a hardy chuckle with that one, even Bill let out a faint chuckle. We were three buddies sharing a joke for a brief moment. Then they both got deadly serious and I felt panic set in expecting the worst.

"No one is after us darling" Bill said and Eric continued _(they were getting carried away with their unified front if you ask me)_, "but until we are certain there is no reprisal by the weres and vampires that had Bill, we have to be careful. I doubt there is anything to it, but better safe than sorry."

I shook my head, rolled my eyes and turned for the stairs saying, "I am going for a shower and then to bed, I think I've had too much excitement for one day. Good night Eric stay as long as you like. Bill play nice with Eric. You two behave and don't make me come back down here. Bill sweetheart see you in my dreams, wake me when you finish playing with your friend. Love you both."

I never heard Eric drive away but Bill woke me about an hour later. He whispered "Eric is spending the night, Pam is at the club and can't make it, is that OK with you?" I nodded my consent but he continued as he touched the fang marks on my neck, "I wanted to make love to you again tonight but I know you wouldn't want to with Eric downstairs. He could always go for a long walk if you like _(his fangs were starting to descend)_ or I can make it up to you an hour before dawn."

"How about making it up to me tomorrow night?" I said through my sleepy haze. _Bill's response shot my eyes wide open and I sat up on the bed_. "If we wait for tomorrow night, you will not get out of bed until dawn, I will have you screaming so loud they'll hear in Shreveport and you will cum more than you've ever had in your entire life."

_That did it!!!_

I got out of bed, put on Bill's robe, went downstairs and told Eric to go to Merlotte's or gran's house for an hour or two; as I pushed him out the door. Eric couldn't stop laughing and walked out with a humongous grin saying "take your time. Enjoy Bill." I just didn't care and almost ran back up the stairs to find Bill very naked and smiling on the bed. I froze in my tracks for about two seconds before I jumped on the bed.

By the time Bill was done with me, I had scratched his back and chest real good and had screamed his name and all sorts of things at the top of my lungs. I knew that if Eric went to gran's he must have heard me, I even think Pam could've heard me all the way in Shreveport. And I, well I was a pool of very overly satisfied goo. Damn vampire, he knew every spot that brought me pleasure and discovered a few I hadn't known about myself. The look on his face was priceless – pride, love, pride, satisfaction, pride – as he looked down at his handiwork..., me.

When Eric came back, we were in the tub soaking, just enjoying our post-coital bliss. Bill lifted me from the tub, dried me with the softest towel, brushed my hair and lifted me to bed; I still couldn't feel my legs or anything other than an occasional aftershock. He covered me with the quilt and slid under the sheets with me. He held me to his chest and I quickly fell asleep. When he moved to get out of bed to join Eric in their 'house patrol duties,' I awoke; he kissed me on my forehead and told me to go back to sleep explaining he would only be downstairs with Eric.

Sleep was pulling me back under, when I heard a commotion that started outside and seemed to continue inside downstairs.

I threw on one of Bill's shirts and ran downstairs fretting that my earlier intimacy with Bill had been too much for Eric to stand. I expected to find them in some raging "she's mine" vampire battle but what I found instead I really wasn't prepared for.

Eric was leaning against the door way and Bill was fighting Quinn.

From the looks of Eric's clothing, he'd already had his turn before the focus turned to Bill. Eric grabbed me to move me out of the way and shrugging said, "apparently he heard half of what happened to you, went to your house and when he saw the door, he sniffed us out over here. He came after me first but when Compton told him you were with him he went after him. It'll be over soon but Bill is having too much fun with the pussy cat."

Bill had a scary sly smile on his face, just as eerie as the one Eric had on his. It seemed as if he was having fun fighting against a full grown tiger. I was wondering who the hell the man that was fighting Quinn was because I'd never met him before tonight. _Bill was never that loose, was he?_

I had to admit that it was a little bit of a turn on, then I realized that I was feeling Bill's lust for me not the bloodlust from his fight with Quinn. The fight moved itself back outside and I kept screaming "stop" but Quinn wouldn't stop and Bill just shrugged his shoulders at me as if asking 'what am I supposed to do' as he kept fighting. Eric couldn't get enough, he was like a kid at a wrestling match, hooting and laughing, I expected him to tag Bill and jump back in for his turn.

I was tired and got really scared as Quinn got a bit too close to Bill's throat before Bill pushed him. In my fear I let out a 'moon piercing' scream. Eric and Quinn fell to the ground and Quinn changed back into himself covering his ears too. Bill flew over to me and put his hands over my mouth but I wouldn't stop screaming.

Finally, he just decided to kiss me and that brought me back to him. My knees buckled and Bill caught me before I hit the ground. _Dawn was about two hours away. _Bill carried me as Quinn and Eric straightened up the sofa so Bill could set me down. Bill gave Quinn a towel to wrap around himself as none of his clothes would have fit Quinn who was very very naked. I wanted to kick all their butts but instead I addressed each separately.

I started, "Quinn, what possessed you to come here and fight two crazy vampires? Did you really believe that either of these two would plan to purposely hurt me and then keep me against my will at Bill's house? If I'd been in serious danger with them, don't you think the big dumb blond one would have kept fighting with you instead of turning you over to the other idiot."

Eric and Bill both let out a growl and I growled right back, lifting my lip as if baring my teeth at them. They flinched with surprise and then started to chuckle. _"__Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! __What's gotten into me, I better check myself for fangs later,"_ I thought.

I turned to Eric, "YOU! What were you thinking? Why didn't you stop them? I know you get bored easy but really, I expected better from someone as old as you. What is it senility? I am disappointed." He at least had the decency to lower his head, I couldn't tell if he was smiling but he probably was.

Finally, I went after Bill. "You tell me right now who you are and what you did with the vampire that was upstairs with me a while ago? Because the idiot that was down here fighting Quinn, playing and laughing during a fight with a grown ass tiger couldn't have been the same man that was in bed with me earlier. The man that was in bed with me wouldn't have scared me half to death just to have fun with his buddy, the dumb blond over there."

"Didn't I say I didn't want to come back down here?"

"Didn't I ask you to play nice?"

"Did I have to add the name of everyone we've ever met?"

"And what was with the lust you were feeling, albeit for me, while you were fighting him, I thought you vampires went into 'bloodlust'? How was 'sex-lust' supposed to help you fight him?" Bill lowered his head but I could see he was just trying to prevent me from seeing the smirk on his face.

Eric and Bill were enjoying my reaction, Quinn on the other hand was still confused.

I turned to all of them and asked, "Did any of you 'blood suckers' try to explain to the 'kitty cat' what had happened before you started to play. Even if he didn't want to stop, the two of you could have held him down and made him listen. Really guys give me a break, don't I have enough on my plate already? I am going back to bed now and Bill my love, since you like playing so much with that gorgeous blond there, you can stay down here and not come upstairs to this one; for tonight at least. Goodnight boys."

And with that I made my way back to bed. Leaving all three dumbfounded at my words and actions. I heard no movement downstairs and soon sleep took over me. When I woke, there were flowers decorating the entire room with a note stating it was from all three.

Bill left me a red rose on his pillow with a note:

_My darling,_

_I prefer to play with you rather than with the dumb flat chested blond you left me with last night. _

_See you tonight sweetheart. _

_I love you, Bill_

I had not laughed so hard in years.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bare with us. Bill says this chapter helps set up future events in "ALBD."** _

* * *

I got up around noon, took a shower, ate some cereal and while drinking my coffee my mind wondered over to my returning to Merlotte's. I like my job, missed Sam and needed my paycheck but, I truly did not feel like leaving Bill's side yet. I was making myself depressed and was on the verge of starting my own pity party so I decided to take my coffee outside and breathe in some fresh air; I was immediately greeted by three very large weres.

"Good afternoon miss."

"Hi, would you like some coffee, I just made a fresh pot?" I said as I plastered a nervous smile on my face.

"No thank you miss. Is everything OK? We didn't scare you, I mean you knew we were comin'? Alcide sent us?"

"No, I just forgot that's all and I've been a bit jumpy lately. Is Dawson here?"

"Nope, he's over on at the shop. Think he'll be here later tonight. You want us to call him? Will that be more comforting to you?"

"Oh no, it's fine just that I haven't seen him in a while and wanted to say hello. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's OK miss, Alcide told us to be make you comfortable as you are healing and to go where you go. So you just say the word and one of us will go with you."

"Oh, thank you. I'm going across the way to my house in a while and to the grocery for some food later on. So I'll really appreciate it, if it's not too much of a bother."

"No bother, we go were you go. Five of us here so the grounds won't be alone."

"Thank you, I'll go get ready then." I turned and walked back inside, feeling like the crazy Sookie everyone thinks I am and went upstairs to get dressed. I threw on my jeans and a brown knit sweater, as I tied my sneakers my mind drifted back to Merlotte's all on it's own. I drove over to gran's house with my were bodyguard in tow. Amelia wasn't home and the door still had not been repaired. The message on the answering machine said that they would be over early in the evening; probably so that Bill and I were there for the repair I guessed. I checked the refrigerator, packed some clothes and we left for groceries. If I was going to be staying at Bill's I needed more than cereal and peanut butter and jelly.

By the time I'd ran all my errands my companion looked as raged as me. Hunger was setting in and our stomachs growled. We got a bite to eat and then headed home. _Bill still had another two hours before he woke._ I unpacked the grocery, and set my clothes on the dresser and closet were I'd kept my things before Bill and I…, well before our big breakup. I found myself crying as I hung up my clothes and decided to take a nap while I waited for the sun to settle and Bill to wake.

I woke and found myself wrapped in Bill's arms; "Sweetheart, you've been crying. Why?" He asked in that cool and smooth as silk voice of his.

"Humm? No Bill I…"

"Sookie, I felt your sadness. Now tell me darling what was wrong?"

"Bill, I was thinking of going back to work, missing you and then the closet and dresser... _(hic up)_" I was a blubbering fool as I got to the dresser part.

"The dresser and closet? You were crying about the dresser and closet? Oh sweetheart don't cry, we can change whatever furniture you don't like."

"No Bill, it was stupid. I like them, I was just…, well sad. Hanging my clothes reminded me of a lot of things; how much I'd missed you and then going back to work. I miss Sam and all but I'm going to miss you when I'm there. I don't want to go back just yet."

"We're together now and you don't have to go back to work for a while and I will be there every night as soon as I wake. I can sit and wait for you and then we can come home together if you like."

"But for now, please stop crying. I hate to see you cry." Bill kissed me lightly and held me in his arms as his fingers drew small circles on my back. I quickly fell asleep again. While I slept Bill made a couple of calls. He spoke to Sam about giving me an extra week off (Sam agreed since he'd seen me at the hospital) and then called Eric. Eric had agreed to send someone to cover my shifts.

I woke to find Bill as he finished his last call. He explained that Sam agreed to give me a week off and someone from Fangtasia, a girl named Vicky, would cover my shifts until I returned. I'd worried about my decrease in salary but Bill assured me that Eric had arranged for me to receive full pay from Sam for the shifts covered by Vicky. Eric would be paying Vicky for her time separately. Bill used the excuse of my health for the needed rest but there were other reasons he knew we'd need the time.

First, we needed to make sure there would be no reprisals from the two warring camps, we needed to find out if there'd be any side effects from potion we'd drank and, there were some renovations to both homes Bill wanted done that required me being home during the day. (_We got into a heated argument over these renovations_). But mostly, we just couldn't keep our hands off each other for more than a minute. I just would not have been able to go to work without him latched on to me or me to him. I think we did it in every room in both houses; if he didn't jump me I'd jump him.

During the repairs to the broken door, Bill had expressed his concern over the lack of security at gran's house and I made the mistake of saying that it wasn't that much better at the Compton home; immediately he'd a solution for both issues.

He wanted state of the art motion sensors, a security and video link system for both homes, Fios Internet connection, new doors, safe rooms, light tight windows, central air and heating, the chimneys cleaned. You name it, he wanted it. He got highly offended when I told him I couldn't afford those things and I got highly upset with his retort; "…, it's my responsibility to ensure your safety and comfort and cover all expenses to our homes."

Oh yeah, you can say I lost it. He knew how much I hated feeling like a kept woman. I tried to rescind his invitation and when he didn't budge I remembered my _"our home"_ statement. He just stared at me with a raised eye brow grinning and I went ballistic with anger rolling over me and I slammed the bedroom door on his face.

Bill let me calm down for a while and then walked into the bedroom. He lay down next to me on the bed, put his arm around me and pulled me to him. With his sweetest voice he said, "sweetheart, you've never been or will ever be a kept woman unless you so desire it. I'd give you the world if you so wish for it. If it's mine, it's yours first, but I have to ensure your safety. I am immortal you are not and during the day I'm not here to protect you from those that mean us harm. I also want for our homes to be as comfortable as possible for both of us."

"I want nothing but your happiness and I know that you've desired some of these things but living alone hasn't allowed you to afford these renovations. You are not alone any more, now there are two of us and between us we can make our homes as comfortable as you've wanted them to be. And with the safe rooms, we can stay in each others arms all day and night. I've the means to do this for us, please let me." He convinced me pretty quickly with those words and after the renovations started I could see his point clearly; I did want them.

I didn't ask how much it was going to cost as I knew I'd lose it again; but I suspected it to be more than the value of both homes combined. Bill had left strict instructions that all expenses should be discussed with him ONLY and, with the amount of money he was shelling out they wanted to keep him happy. Crews worked around the clock and simultaneously at both homes. It's amazing what you can get done when the money is available and cost is not an issue, I wondered if Bill was rich but I never asked.

Bill had contacted Alcidefor referrals of companies used to supes' needs, specifically vampire needs. When I suggested he ask Eric, Bill gave me a look that let me know they weren't as good buddies as I'd thought they'd become a couple of nights ago.

He explained that it would be best if Eric was not aware of the intimate details of our renovations and security system just in case he stopped being as 'pleasant' in the future. I got his meaning lickety-split, and I really didn't need or want Eric showing up while Bill was away knowing all of the secrets of our homes. I also knew that Eric would not let the opportunity pass if and when Bill was away; that Viking is nothing but persistent.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is a long chapter; but Bill was really missing Sookie when this chapter started and wanted to end it with her in his arms. He knows something is around the corner but just can't put his fingers on it yet.**_

* * *

I went back to work on a Wednesday; I had to leave before Bill woke and I spent the morning fretting my return. I was nervous and the thought of being without Bill at my side just made it worse. We still had not heard anything about the issues with Bill's ex-captors or about King DeCastro and his 'celebration or job.' Bill had been just as restless the night before. He'd wanted to call Alcide for someone to keep an eye on me at Merlotte's but I talked him out of it. He even called Sam and they worked out, well I don't know what they worked out (Bill never did tell me), but he was a lot calmer after they spoke.

The moment I walked into Merlottes' Tara ran to me and kept apologizing for not going to see me at the hospital. I told her I knew she and Terry had helped keep Merlottes' moving for Sam. I didn't let her dwell on her money circumstances being the real reason why she couldn't go. Ok, so I flipped through her thoughts, my shields were all down I couldn't help it. I hadn't needed them around Bill and I'd forgotten to pull them back up. The moment I saw Arlene, I definitely threw them up but not before I'd a chance to hear her snicker _'die already'_. I felt my eyes well-up with tears but I shook myself and brushed off her comment and ignored her the rest of the night.

Sam hugged me the moment I walked into his office. He checked my face and arms for the marks he'd seen and asked "vamp blood?" I shook my head 'no' and he continued, "Well if you ask me, he owed you his blood for what you went through, you almost died Cher. Glad there are no marks though." I gave him a little shove and smiled at him, Sam had never thought it a good idea for anyone to drink vamp blood so this surprised me. _I wondered if he'd meant it._

My shift seemed to fly by until Bill came to pick me up an hour before it ended, and then time just crawled. _He'd called Sam several times since he'd awakened so he knew all was well. _Bill nodded to Sam, Terry and Tara, acknowledged greetings from some regulars and scanned the floor for me. I was in the lady's room but I felt him the moment he walked in and the moment I saw him my libido started to do a happy dance and my heart wanted to jump out my chest. He just nodded but I could see his eyes widen and darken with lust and love.

I tried to play it coy and walked over to him pad in hand and said, "Yes sir, what can I get you?" Bill looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his and tried to play along, "do you have the bottled synthetic blood?" When I realized that was a replay of the words we'd spoken the first night we met and at the same table, I felt a shiver throughout my body and my eyes watered. I mouthed "I love you," and we just stood there staring at each other until Sam walked over to us and said, "Bill, could you see Sookie home, she isn't feeling quite well yet?" That snapped us back. "Certainly," Bill responded and I turned to go grab my purse but Tara already had it in her hand and was handing it to me. _I wondered how long we had been there enthralled with each other._ I thanked Sam and Tara, said goodnight and we left for my car (I guess Bill had flown here).

Before we made it to the car Bill pulled me to him, told me he loved me and kissed me. His fangs lengthened and my tongue brushed against them and I trembled in his arms. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and stroked his cool fingers down my back and I was never happier for his strength as I was about to fall over due to weak knees. From the corner of the parking lot we heard Hoytt say "about damn time" when he saw us kissing; Bill gave me a sly smile and said, "guess he likes us being together again" as he opened the car door for me.

We made it home in record time and were already at each other's mouths the moment Bill helped me out of the car. _I didn't think we'd make it up the porch's stairs if we kept kissing. _

We made it up the stairs alright, but that's as far as we got.

Before my hand touched the door knob Bill had me pressed up against the closed door, his mouth doing wonderful things to me. He peeled his lips from mine and moved himself down to my breasts. He was sucking my breasts through my shirt as I was trying to pull his Henley over his head at the same time. He tore my shirt off me along with my bra and I didn't care. He ran his hand between my legs and was massaging me as I moaned louder and louder; my nails ran down his back and Bill let out a very appreciative growl.

He ripped off my shorts and tore my panties to pieces before he went to his knees in front of me and I just shuttered. Bill used the door to support me and lifted my right leg over his shoulder for better access into me. I held on to the door knob and with my other hand I wrapped my fingers through his hair as his tongue darted into me. His fingers followed soon after and I shook at the sensation. The more he lapped me the more he growled his desire and pleasure at my taste and the moans coming out of my mouth. Each growl was followed with him pressing his mouth and tongue deeper into me.

My legs were giving away but he held me up with his free hand pressing me tightly against the door. I felt myself climaxing but Bill continued this rhythm until my climax started to descend over my body then he turned his head and bit into my femoral artery and I exploded; my legs finally giving away. Bill set me down and held me up against the door as he resumed his assault on my mouth. My stark nakedness was forgotten by the feelings taking over me and I wanted him to join me in my nakedness.

In our desire we'd forgotten to turn off the new security system. My hand had been gripping the door knob so tightly that I'd inadvertently turned the knob a couple of times and banged against the door. The system was connected to a private security company run by supes for supes. Bill felt or heard the vibrations of his cell phone as he finished licking my little wound but ignored it. Once we were kissing again and my hands trying to free him of his pants, an SUV came flying down the driveway; then we remembered and knew exactly what to expect next. "_If they'd come one minute earlier, it'd have been more embarrassing than it already is for her_," Bill later told me he'd thought.

Bill set me down and tried to cover me with his body, picking up his Henley and handing it to me. I'd wanted to crawl into the ground as I pulled the shirt over my head. _'Well, at least I'm not completely naked but how do we explain this one'_ I'd thought. Two vamps jumped out of the front seat and a were' from the back. Bill stood shielding me with his body as they took in the scent of sex in the air and noticed my ripped shorts and shirt on the porch and relaxed a little.

One of the vamps asked Bill for his name, identification and his security pass code as the other vamp and were' placed themselves strategically but at a striking distance from Bill. The were' asked me for my name, security pass code and if I was all right. I blushed at the question and looked at Bill who was on the phone with the security company; once our identifications were verified everyone but me relaxed. The vamps all nodded to each other and the smaller of the two advised "first turn off the system the next time."

I was so embarrassed that I didn't let Bill touch me again that night. He understood and just held me to him. He knew I'd also been scared thinking that maybe it was an attack on us. He promised he'd call Eric to get the status of the war negotiations and the De Castro job just so that I'd relax.

"Now sweetheart go to sleep and rest, you need to be up early and we'll have a better night tomorrow." "Humm…," was all I could say as sleep pulled me under.

Early the next evening we had visitors.

_Claudine pops in._

Claudine threw her arms around me and said, "Hello cousin, how are you?"

"Claudine, it's always nice to see you but what are you doing here?

_Claude pops in._

"Claude? Ok, now you're scaring me. What's going on? Did Niall send you?"

"No Sookie there's nothing to be scared about. Can't we just stop by to say hello?" Claudine said as she continued hugging me. "I am sorry I couldn't come to you when you were hurting but I wasn't allowed."

"What? Who wouldn't let you come?"

"Fate. So…, this is what a vampire's house looks like?" Claude said with apparent distaste.

"Oh, God I forgot, you guys have to get out of here! Bill will be waking soon and you know how vamps get around fae. Oh No, no, no, no!"

"It's OK Sookie, don't worry."

"Claudine, the last thing I want is for Bill to lose it and come after you guys," tears were already dancing in my eyes. And then I heard Bill…, _Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! Lord help me._

"Sweetheart? What's going on? Claudine, Claude."

"Bill, please stay there and don't move, please honey stay there."

"No Bill, come join us. We have a message for the both of you from Niall," Claudine said as she moved closer to me and Bill. For a moment I thought I saw Bill's eyes widen as he took in their fae scent but he didn't attack; he just slowly walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist, but I couldn't tell if it was taking all his strength not to go after them. Bill kissed my forehead and saw the tears welling in my eyes before he spoke again.

"What game are you playing at fairy? Why didn't you come earlier? Don't you realize what you are doing to her by being here now? The both of you should leave and come back earlier tomorrow."

"How do you feel Bill?" Claude asked.

"I'm fine Claude thank you for asking but state your purpose here or leave before something happens to you," Bill spat out but Claude just moved closer to us and asked again, "how do you feel Bill?"

"He's fine Claude and I'm fine just freaking out. Claudine, what is going on here? What's your message? Please tell us already or leave!"

"How do you feel Bill?" Claudine asked again with a sly smile on her face and narrowing the distance between us while ignoring me.

"He's fine damn it! What is wrong with you two?" Claudine and Claude kept smiling with raised eyebrows.

"He's fine! He's fi… fine? Honey? Honey look at me? Oh My God Bill!" I said, my eyes were as wide as oranges and my mouth hung open.

"Claudine why isn't Bill attacking you? Are you masking your scent like Niall?"

"No, I can smell them, I just don't… what's going on here?"

"We came by to bring you a message from our grandfather Sookie. As you know many have become aware of your relationship to Niall and he is worried that this might lead to further danger. He believes that it would be best to erase this knowledge from them and he hopes you both agree to this."

"OK, Claudine, I get that but why send the both of you now and what is going on with Bill?"

"He sent Claude and me to see if Bill could still recognize fae scent and what his reaction would be as he's had no reaction to you."

"What do you mean I've had no reaction to Sookie? Is she in danger from other vampires that can smell fairies? Is this what he meant by fae life? Stop speaking in riddles and enlighten us already." I could feel Bill becoming concerned and furious at my fae cousins and great-grandfather.

"She is safe from other vampires; her scent is the same as it has always been but eventually we needed to know what YOU would do if she's surrounded by fae. Sookie, our grandfather gifted you with fae life and he has to be sure Bill will not attack you when it comes to pass, so you can call this…, a test."

"Before you ask, the Prince has not shared his plan for this gift with us. I only know that eventually it will lead to me becoming an angel and a messenger; so it seems that your gift will also grant me mine." Claudine was now standing next to Bill looking directly in his eyes as if studying him; Bill was unfazed, staring right back at her while holding my hand.

"So what is your answer vampire? Do you want to glamour those that know or should fae do the job?" said Claude.

"What about Eric? Bill can't glamour Eric," I said defeatedly.

"No. The Viking HAS to keep his memories. He owes the Prince," said Claudine as she stepped away from us and sat on the couch sighing.

I looked at Bill and said, "I think it would be best if great-grandfather took care of this. He knows how much they know and how much he wants them to keep. Honey what do you think?"

"I think it's best also," Bill said.

"Well cousin, it's always nice to visit with you but we must go now. We'll give our grandfather the message. Next time I visit I'll leave Claude behind so we can have some girl time and I'll come in the daytime."

"Wait… Claude what did you mean about "fate" not letting you interfere?"

Claudine and Claude both smiled and she said "That's a conversation for some other time Sookie for now, good night." and with that they blipped out.

"Bill, I don't know whether to be scared or relieved? You really didn't want to go after them? I mean I know that vamps get crazy around fairies, what did you feel?"

"Sweetheart, I truly don't know. I have to believe your great-grandfather would not put you in any danger; but still, fae can be very tricky if it serves their purpose and no one seems to clearly say what he meant by fae life. We just have to take him at his word that he only wants what's best for you and continue to be vigilant as always."

"As for their scent, I could smell them, I was aroused but I was more concerned about you. Truthfully all I could think about was making love to you but when I felt your fright I just wanted to protect you and soothe you." As he spoke his hands were caressing my back and moving up to my neck and then he began to nuzzle me. I noticed Bill's eyes slowly starting to glow black and widen as his arousal was starting.

"Bill? Honey are you still OK?"

"Oh, yes…, I was just thinking of how wonderful you smell when we make love, thinking of biting you right here." He said as he ran his fingers over my left nipple while tasting his lips.

I barely had time to answer him as my lust and desire for him took over me also and Bill was on me 'justlikethat'. He dug his face into my neck and nuzzled me deeply, when he stepped back I watched as his eyes widened, his nostrils flared and his fangs popped out. Bill grabbed my face and kissed me with so much passion and need that for a moment I thought he was trying to eat my lips; but he didn't bite them. I tried pulling off his shirt but he pushed me against the wall, continued his assault on my mouth and tore off his own shirt before tearing off mine. I tried to stop him from destroying my bra but he just shook his head 'no" removed my hands and the bra, skirt and panties all met their maker. _I swear I have never been so happy that he replaces all the clothes he rips off me._

Bill picked me up, ran at vampire speed to the bedroom and almost threw me on the bed before laying on top of me. He couldn't make up his mind of where he wanted to kiss or lick me first. He kissed my forehead, my neck, my mouth, my eyes and all over my body; I don't think there was a piece of me that his lips and tongue didn't cover.

Bill has always been an excellent lover but this night I found myself climaxing with only the attention his lips and tongue were giving my body. If this is what fairy scent did to vampires I was in big trouble; I kept expecting him to bite me but he didn't. Bill turned me on my stomach and was kissing down my back when his fingers wrapped around me and found my nub. I moaned and bit down on the pillow but he wanted to hear me moan and pulled the pillow from under me throwing it to the floor. I tried to look back at him but his mouth had already moved to the back of my neck (but he still didn't bite). I didn't know whether to be scared or excited; my next climax made the decision for me and I screamed out his name. Bill let out and animalistic growl I had never heard from him before; I wasn't sure if he'd climaxed or was just excited at my reaction to his ministrations _(my new word of the day)_.

Bill was a machine, an animalistic machine…, he flipped me over and his mouth found mine as he finally entered me. We both let out moans that sounded more like the mating grunts of animals. He flipped us over so that he was sitting on the bed with me on his lap and was relentless as he drove himself into me. Each thrust pushing me to a place I had not been to before. Stars were twinkling in the back of my eyes as he demanded that I keep my eyes open. "Don't close your eyes! Look at me Sookie! Keep them open! Keep them open!"

I was so excited that I no longer cared what he would do to me. My body was his to command and move as he pleased. I just didn't want to let go of the ecstasy he was giving me and tears ran down my face from the pleasure of it all. Bill's eyes were brimming red as well and red tear marks painted his beautiful face in the most sensual way. I wanted this man as much as he wanted me and if it wasn't for my frail human body I would have kept pace with him all night long.

We moaned, grunted, shook, snarled and screamed each other's names throughout this mating. My body tightened itself around Bill and I felt his climax building as my own joined in. Never removing his gaze from my eyes I could see the pleading in his and I lowered my mouth to his neck as his mouth found mine. We bit together and moaned into our wounds as we came together. The world exploded at that moment and I swore I felt his heart beat against my chest. His sweet, salty and electrifying blood dripped down my throat and I never wanted to let go. Bill had to pull himself away from my mouth and hold me back as all I wanted was more and more of him and the elixir that flowed through his veins. We sat there wrapped in each other's arms panting and staring at each other for a good while.

Bill slid down the bed and slid me to his side (our gaze still holding) and finally he spoke. "I love you; please tell me if I've hurt you?"

"I'm fine Bill. I love you too, so very much. Why did I hurt you?" Bill let out a hearty laugh and pulled me closer to him; _teasing him is so easy at times_.

"So…, that's what fairy scent does to vampires huh? Think I like it."

"No, Sookie. Fairy scent is very dangerous to vampires. We lose control of ourselves and do not stop drinking their blood until they are dry. It's like a drug we can not get enough of. We become vulnerable due to our desires; it's very dangerous for fairies and vampires alike."

"Well you, you know…, got all excited and you know…, I thought maybe…,"

"So did you my love. But no, it was not the same. My desire for you did increase and I wanted to taste every inch of you but I didn't want to drink you dry. But you did want to drink me dry it seems." Bill raises his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just wanted to feel you all over me and inside of me everywhere."

"Oh, but I enjoyed it immensely. Anytime you want to drink from me you are more than welcome. But in moderation." _Now who was teasing who?_

"Oh thank you so much Bill," I said rolling my eyes and yawning. "Well whatever that was, it was amazing. I don't think I can move. I have to remember to thank my fairy cousins the next time I see them."

"So do I," he said as he gently kissed my lips.

And with that, sleep took both of us under. Well at least me, Bill just went into that vamp rest mode until dawn made him dead until dark again.


	15. Chapter 15

**_**Author's note:**_ Bill and I disagreed about the length of the chapter finally we decided to split the it in two. Second part will come in Chpt. 16**

* * *

We did the best we could to try not to over think the information (the little we got) from my fae cousins and life slowly started to fall back into a smooth flow; (_well as smooth as things can get when you're boyfriend is a vampire and you're a telepath with fae tendencies, ha, ha, ha)._

Work at Merlotte's was one lunch shift with a mix of the dinner and later shifts. As for the people in my life, well; Arlene was still her bigoted and hateful self, Sam still didn't like me being with a vamp, Terry was still his 'not always-there-self' and the kitchen was still a revolving door for short order cooks. Since Lafayette's passing _(it was a lot more violent than that word makes it sound)_, Merlottes' had gone through cooks as people go through toilet tissue. Jason was still a lousy brother and a horndog and I'd still had not seen him since we'd been back from Wyoming, Octavia was still visiting family in Baton Rouge and Amelia was my constant home companion that is when she wasn't with Tray and I wasn't with Bill.

Bill normally met me after my late shifts but tonight he'd be at Fangtasia with Eric discussing issues left behind from Bill's 'rescue' but we deemed it safe enough for me to come home alone. I was to call Bill or Fangtasia before I left Merlottes' and when I made it home. _(Bill had gotten me an ear piece so that I'd not have to hold my cell when I drove. I really didn't like it but it did come in handy occasionally)_. Sam was to walk me to my car and Amelia would talk to me on the cell until I made it to the house. I made it home in one piece, called Bill, took a shower and Amelia and I went to bed. She'd been so good at putting up with Bill and me and all the renovations going on non-stop that I felt we owed her one night of peace and quiet. Bill had called around 2am to let me know he was still at Fangtasia. He wasn't too happy about being there and I'd certainly felt the frustration in his voice; but as he stated "all was well", I didn't inquire further. I figured he'd tell me what was wrong when he came home. _(He'd promised he would wake me.)_

As I drifted back to sleep the security lights came on brightening up the entire house and I heard someone at the front door trying to open it. _I was so tired and scared I'd forgotten to check for brains and any danger outside._ Amelia met me in the living room she was holding a broom stick_, (like if that was going to do anything if it was an attack) _as my cell started to ring – _the security company_. We peered out the window to see Jason at the door sorting through keys trying to open the door. Amelia shut off the alarm system while I spoke to the security company telling them I'd not been fast enough in resetting the system upon my entrance. After the operators' comment of "you're the human, right? We understand just be a little faster next time," I wanted to tell operator off but simply agreed and hung up the phone. I was too tired and in needed of sleep to argue.

_I don't know if Jason had been drinking but that would've help excuse his obnoxious behavior a little._ He was shouting _why I hadn't told him I changed the locks basically locking him out of gran's house_. I had to remind him that it was my house now and that I'd not seen him in months. _(Bill had reminded me to call Jason for the demonstration and setup of the security system but as he never returned my call I never bothered to call him again.)_ Now with his stupid behavior I considered not giving him the security pass code setup for him.

"The sewer backed up into the house, it's all over the place so I can't stay there thought of staying here until I can get it cleaned. It's weird I mean you know I'm real careful with the house I just don't know how this could happen. I'm doing the early shifts so HotShot is out. I get the couch right?" Immediately I knew this was going to be a problem for Bill and me. Bill had never gotten over Jason hitting me when gran died, he just let it go for my sake and now the sore spot would be stroked with Jason being in the same house with us.

"Jason there's a new security system to protect the house and other renovations are being done too. I setup a pass code for you. Here. _(I gave him his limited access pass code, swallowed and finally told him)_. And…_, _Bill and I are back together and we spend a lot of time together here."

_He just lost it._"You're back with that vamp? The security system was his idea right, cause you're in danger because of him? Haven't they put you through enough already? When you gonna' realize they're nothin' but trouble? I swear you can be so stupid sometimes Sookie! So what, this makes you his kept woman then?"

Tears started to well in my eyes but before I could say anything Amelia stepped in front of me and let him have it.

"How dare you? I mean you're her brother. You know Bill loves Sookie more than any human man ever could and he's trying to protect her and keep her safe from humans and other supes'; you're a supe now aren't you? He's giving her everything she's always wanted to share with a partner and household renovations are one of those things. You should be happy for her not bad mouthing her or at least be humble enough to remember that YOU came here for a place to stay because I can tell you she's been nothing but kind to me and Octavia, and I'll never be able to thank her enough for her and now Bill's kindness towards me. I for one, am happy they are back together as she is happier now than she was all of last year."

_I'd gone to the linen closet to get sheets, a towel and a pillow for Jason as Amelia was tearing into him, I didn't want him to see how much his words had hurt me. When I returned he tried to apologize but the damage had been done._

"Sorry sis' it's just that I worry about you getting hurt an' all, I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Glad to hear that," came a cold and deadly voice from the door, Bill. And, he looked pissed! _The security company had also called him._ He knew Amelia and I were already in bed and as I hadn't called him, he knew something was definitely wrong. _How the hell did he get here so quick? I wondered._ I also think he'd heard Jason and Amelia. You could have cut the tension in the house with a knife; I didn't know what to do or say so I let it go and went to bed; never discussing what happened with Bill.

As the days passed, we had no privacy; Jason took up most of the hot water, lingered in the living room sprawled on the couch, talking on the phone or taking over the television. Most nights we went over to "our other home" or Bill left before dawn so as not to run into Jason when he woke. The separation was driving me insane, I missed Bill, I missed our time together and falling asleep or waking in his arms. I wanted Jason gone but as the days passed I got the feeling that there was more to his story than the backed up sewer. Finally I couldn't take it any more and went to see Calvin. I left Bill a message incase he woke before my return, hopped in my car and took off for HotShot.

I already knew the people of HotShot weren't too happy with Jason setting up what led to the discovery of Crystal's infidelity and to my breaking Calvin's hand. To them he was as guilty as Crystal; he'd setup the events that led to her getting caught, in their world, he was as guilty as her. I'd also learned from Calvin that Jason had been carrying on with some girl (a werepanther from the local area) not even two weeks after I'd broken Calvin's hand. I'd a feeling that there was more than this and whatever the problem I was going to land in the middle of it and probably in the hospital too.

"Sookie my dear, it is always wonderful to see you but I expected you here a lot earlier than today. Tell me has Jason finally filled you in on what is going on in his life?" As those last words reluctantly left Calvin's mouth I knew that Jason had done it to me again. "Oh Calvin, what has my brother done this time? Please tell me I'm not going to have to hurt anyone else again; I really couldn't live with myself if I do." _I shook my head and stared at the floor as tears started to streak down my cheeks. _

"Sookie, we stood in for Jason and Crystal, you weren't aware of our laws and Jason appeared to have no true grasp of them; but he's been here long enough to know that there are things he shouldn't do. I regret that he'd been bitten, there are some that do look down on him because of this and I'd taken him under my wing as a favor to you. No one here blames you for his deeds." He said as he hugged me.

"However, your brother keeps placing himself in positions that can only cause him danger. Not two weeks after the incident with Crystal, he took up with another. And, a month ago he took up with a full-blooded that was sent here from another pack. Her kin sent her as they are negotiating her union with one from another pack. Your brother knew this and still pursued her almost causing a war between us. We sent the girl back, avoided a war, few were hurt and now Jason has to answer for his actions. He's not been dragged back because he's at your home and you've been through enough lately and he's to answer for his actions not you."

_My heart ached; Jason still hadn't learned his lesson. He kept jumping from one bed to the next without a care and always only thinking about himself._

"Oh Calvin, I don't know what to say. He's my brother but I don't know what to do with him any more. He's a grown man and he's gonna have to deal with his shit this time around because I give up. Please just wait until he comes here I don't need this in my home. Bill will defend our home if it's attacked and I know I won't be able to stop him before someone else gets hurt. Just give me time to talk to Jason and convince him to come here instead. Is he going to need care afterwards because I've had it with him and I know it's going to be an issue for Bill and me?"

Calvin led me to my car and brushed the tears from my face as he said, "Sookie, we take care of our own and he is one of us now. Don't you worry he'll stay with me and get whatever care he needs."

I was driving home an emotional wreck; Jason had done it to me again. I couldn't believe he'd insulted me knowing damn well he had nowhere else to go and had lied to me yet again. If gran' where alive she'd do the people of HotShot the favor and beat him herself, he'd be asking for their punishment and not hers'. _As my thoughts and tears streamed my cell rang_. Bill was up and felt my sadness. I lied and told him I was fine and would see him soon.

**_Bill's POV_**

_I felt her pain and sadness as my own; I know she is lying and covering for her brother; should I tell her I am aware of all that is going on? She thinks I didn't hear what he said the night he first arrived. Amelia had to put him in his place. I know I can't say anything as it will only cause her more pain. She thinks he's all she has left of her family aside from the fairies, but she also has me. I still remember him hurting her while Adele's body still lay on the cold kitchen floor and I still want to kill him. If he ever hurts her again he better pray that someone else gets him before I do. I want no one hurting her. She is more precious to me than my own life, more precious than blood itself._

_I still wake from my rest with the nightmares of almost losing her; I can still see the bruises on her body and feel her body go cold and limp in my arms. Niall was right, I was planning my own final death if she died there. I was going to kill that damned Viking with his own sword then stab my own dead heart. How could I continue this existence without the woman that made my heart want to live again? She's been and is my breath, my sun, my life. I am alive because of her. _

_I'll protect her even from myself. I'll take on Niall himself. I'd cut down hell's gates and take on the devil himself for her. But now, I have to be here for her and swallow my anger. I have to comfort her as she explains what else her brother has done that is making her cry. I will protect him if she so desires, anything to keep my love happy, anything to keep her from crying, anything to keep her safe._

_And I sit and wait, sit and wait until I hear her car in the drive way. _

_My love I am coming and after tomorrow everything for us will change._

_-------------------------_

Bill was sitting on the porch's steps as I drove up to the house; I felt my love for him flutter in my heart and the fear of having to tell him about Jason overwhelmed me. How was I going to tell Bill?

Bill was opening the door and offering his hand before I'd even pulled the keys from the ignition. He took me into his arms and kissed my forehead as he asked, "Sweetheart what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"Bill I'm fine. I'll tell you everything tomorrow for now can we just go in. I want to soak in the tub with you, I want to make love, I want you to hold me and then everything will be fine. I promise I'll tell you everything but not tonight, can we have a moment that is just about us?"

"Sounds good to me," he said as he slid his arms under me and carried me up the stairs and straight into the bathroom. As the hot tub filled he undressed me and kissed my lips tenderly. He bathe me, washed my hair and we sat in the tub until the water cooled. Bill dried us off and carried me to the bed. We made love and were enjoying our post coital bliss, my eyes drifting in and out of focus as Bill rocked me in his arms and hummed along (almost to himself) with the song playing in the background. The song sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, but Bill kept murmuring part of the chorus as he placed gentle kisses over my face.

"_Is forever enough, …, never giving you up." (kiss) (kiss)…, _

It was so sweet, so funny (a vampire serenade) and so loving that finally I had to ask, "Honey, what are you singing?" Bill smiled almost looking embarrassed, kissed me on the forehead and picked up the remote to the new cd player we'd purchase last week. Before pressing play and adjusting the volume, he looked into my eyes, kissed me lovingly and gently and told me.

"It's a song I heard on the radio yesterday and I downloaded it. Someone has set to music what I felt the moment I fell in love with you and have felt ever since then. It's a song by _The Dixie Chicks_ called_ "Lullaby._" I planned on giving you the cd tomorrow but I think tonight is as good a night as any. I hope you like it."

Then he pressed play and he held me in his arms never turning his gaze from my eyes as the song played.

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough?  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

Bill had shocked me to tears. I couldn't believe that he was this romantic or that he'd thought of us when he heard this song. I held on to him as the song continued.

_I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough?  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

Now Bill was crying along with me. How could I not know how much this man loved me? How could I ever have doubted that he did? How could I ever doubt that I wanted to spend my life with him?

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough, is forever enough?  
How long do you want to be loved?  
Is forever enough?  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough?  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

We were crying and kissing by the end of the second stanza and our love seemed to have wrapped itself around us. We made love (again), but this time it was unlike any other night we'd shared since our first time. The movements of our bodies might have been the same as other nights but this night, it was gentler, more passionate and loving. And, I swore the room glowed as our love for each other poured from our bodies. Bill didn't get up to go to his _"hidey-hole"_ this night. He slept on the bed with me wrapped in his arms.

I woke late in the afternoon still wrapped in Bill's arms and still feeling the love that had surrounded us the night before. It was the first time we'd put the renovations to the house to full use; windows with light-tight sheeting, the heavy light-tight curtains and the steel panel that covered the bed room door and bolted from the inside.

Bill left me a note on the dresser mirror in his neat handwriting.

_Sweetheart you are my angel._

_I will love you forever and ever more._

_Go to dinner with me tomorrow night._

_Have a good day darling._

_I Love You._

_Your Bill_

My heart skipped a beat with joy at the thought of going out on a real date with Bill. I wondered what I'd wear but first I needed to go to the bathroom to take care of my human needs as Bill called it. I went to the bathroom and felt hunger pangs, but hesitated going down to the kitchen and leaving the steel panel unlocked with Bill dead as a door nail on the bed. Hunger finally beat out my fears and I found another note taped to the door.

_My love don't worry about my safety._

_I had asked Amelia to put a spell on the house before you came home so we are well protected._

_You still remember the words? I hope you do not have to use them as I am at the mercy of the elements._

_I love you. _

_Your Bill_

I didn't hesitate after that and headed to the kitchen for food. I had two days off from work and had extra clothes at Bill's so I'd no need to leave him alone. Amelia already knew I was at Bill's but I did check in with her. She told me Jason had gone to work and hadn't fussed too much about me not coming home. I ate, had some coffee, returned to the bedroom, locked the steel door and took a shower before lying back down next to Bill. I wrapped myself in his cool dead arms and quickly fell asleep.

"I may become too used to waking up with you next to me," he said as his mouth nuzzling my neck completely roused me from my sleep. I let out a low moan and Bill's eyes sparkled as his fangs descended he said, "I love you so much that I can't seem get enough of you. I want you more and more even after the moment we finish making love. But I have plans for us tonight so we must bathe you." Bill carried me into the shower and with a very serious look said, "no funny business young lady only a shower," as he bent down to kiss me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise but we also have to discuss a couple of things before we leave; your brother being one of them."

My heart skipped a couple of beats; did Bill know what was going on with Jason and what else did he have to discuss with me.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill helped me into the shower and was visibly restraining himself as he washed me. His fangs were fully down and I swear I saw him swallow hard a couple of times as he washed between my legs. I almost jumped him but he held me back and stepped away from me, kissed my hand, stepped out of the shower and said, "you have no idea how hard it is for me not to take you right now, it is taking everything I have; and, if we don't stop right now neither of us is going to wear anything for the rest of the night." Oh how right he was!

I knew exactly how hard it was; I could see how hard it was for him and it was driving me insane. I wondered if me attacking him would be too un-lady like? He must have sensed my emotional state because he said, "Sookie please, we need to have a conversation before we leave and if you are still open to it, then we can go on with the plan for tonight and I promise after that we'll do everything you want to do now. Please don't make it any harder on me."

He left me standing in the shower alone and I turned the faucet to cold at full blast; It didn't help much but the thought of us discussing Jason helped stamp down my libido. I dried myself, wrapped the towel around and proceeded to dry my hair. I had decided to press Bill further for a clue as to where we were going before I selected from the two dresses I'd set aside and did my make-up and hair to match. "Bill, can you give me a hint as to where we are going so I can pick the right dress for it?"

"I think we should have our first discussion now before we discuss that; What do you think?" Bill asked.

"How many things do we need to discuss? Am I going to be sad, happy or scared?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"I truly don't know… maybe all three." He said as he kissed my hand. "BUT there are a couple of things we DO need to discuss before my plans for us tonight can start." I sat on the bed but Bill led me down to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" _Oh yeah, this was bad if he's offering me a drink; and when did he get drinks? _"We have wine, water and TruBlood. I suggest the wine" Bill said as he opened a bottle and poured me a glass. I thought I was going to hyperventilate as he handed me the wine and started speaking.

"Ms. Stackhouse, there are three parts to the conversation we need to have tonight, but for now I want to start with your brother." _Oh shit, this is really, really bad if he's calling me "Ms. Stackhouse_," I thought.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you are not alone. I know you love your brother and believe he is all you have left but you are wrong; you also have the fairies but most importantly, you have ME. I have been waiting for you to share what transpired the night he came to the house, but you have not decided to share it with me. You don't have to as I heard the entire conversation. He is your brother and I will not speak ill of him, but if he puts you in danger I will not be able to control myself as I will protect you from him and all who may want to hurt you. Do you understand what I am saying?" I nodded, took a sip of the wine and swallowed hard.

"That night he came over I wanted to discuss with you the events that occurred at Fangtasia with Eric but I couldn't, you had been through enough that night and truthfully I was hoping Jason would have brought up the conversation himself. Now, I am assuming that Calvin informed you of Jason's indiscretion with the full-blooded werepanther?" I nodded and dreaded that Bill already knew everything. I was also upset that he hadn't shared what he knew with me earlier.

"Sookie, they have avoided a full out war between themselves at a time when they are making their presence known to the outside world. The people of HotShot have not pulled him out of your home because they know you are under the protection of the King, are a friend of the pack and because Tray and I are usually there. You must get him to go back to HotShot and be done with them there. Someone from HotShot went looking for you at Fangtasia and informed Eric of Jason's issues; they asked for his help because they believed you were still bonded. Knowing the danger to you Eric called me to try to get Jason out of the house so that Calvin's people could take him. When I disagreed, Eric became furious and you know how he can be." _I watched as disgust and anger flashed through his face at the mention of Eric's name_.

"Sookie I will abide by your decision but I have to go out of town on business next month and I can not leave you in danger; so either, you and Amelia stay here for your safety or you have to come with me." I truly wasn't expecting that last part; Amelia and I stay here or I go with him, O - K. My head was spinning a little, I knew what I had to do and what I wanted to do, I just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Bill, he's my brother and you are right, you and Eric are both right. I have to get him to go to HotShot before he gets into more trouble and takes Amelia, Tray, you and me with him. I don't know why Eric was brought into this mess and I am thankful you disagreed with him but, why didn't you tell me what you knew earlier; granted I didn't tell you anything either so I'll let that go. We just have to promise never to keep anything from each other again."

"Of course darling, but you had been through enough that night and I was hoping that your brother would do the right thing without bringing you into his problems."

"Bill, all I can tell you is that I am going to speak to Jason tomorrow and if he doesn't agree with me I am going to be the one opening the door to Calvin and his people. I am tired of winding up either hurt or hurting other people because of him. I almost died and my own brother didn't see fit to come and check on me. I also know you try to keep your feelings for him locked because of me and I thank you for that. I also don't want Eric getting in the middle of this but I also don't want to see my brother hurt, but this is his own fault and whatever happens to him is by his doing." I was nervous and babbling even though I knew Bill, Eric and Calvin were all right.

"I am sorry that is all I can give you, Eric and Calvin about this whole situation. Now, what else do we need to discuss about you and me right now, other than your trip or can it wait for later tonight?"

"For right now, nothing other than the trip but that can wait for later if you like. Everything else is just about us," he said.

I nodded and said "later then" as he stretched out his hand to help me to my feet. He hugged me, cupped my chin and lifted my face to his for a soft kiss. I smiled up at him and he led me back to the bedroom to change. "Sweetheart, can I make a request of you?" I nodded my consent. Bill walked over to the closet, pulled out a garment bag and said as he opened it, "Could you wear this tonight and leave your hair down a little for me?" He held up the dress I wore the night we first visited Fangtasia.

"Where did you find that?" I said startled. "I looked in your closet and found it. I think it would be very appropriate for tonight." He said with a smoldering look on his face.

"As long as we're not going to Fangtasia I'll wear it." I deadpanned.

"Oh, we're not going to Fangtasia, and it seemed appropriate for what I have planned for tonight as it was what you wore on our first date."

"Bill, that wasn't a date."

"It was to me." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. Our chaste kiss was quickly turning more passionate and Bill pulled himself away from me (again), but I refused to let go of him. "Not now. I'll see you downstairs." He grumbled as he pulled himself out from my arms and left to get dressed in the other room. I did my hair and make-up, put on my little dress and waited for Bill in the living room. When he descended the stairs I almost fell out of my seat, he looked so damn good. He looked like something straight out of a GQ magazine. He had on a black Armani suit, a light beige shirt open at the collar and he had gelled his hair a little. I couldn't speak when he asked me if I was ready to go. Bill took that as a compliment and smiled as he took my hand, grabbed my wrap and led me out to his car.

We drove to a restaurant outside of Shreveport that catered to A-listers both supes and humans called Le Chatteau Noir. I knew from its reputation that it took almost 3 months to get a reservation there and even then you had to be from the upper crust of New Orleans high class to get in. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach the moment the valet greeted Bill.

"Good evening Mr. Compton, it's a pleasure to see you again. Good evening miss." Bill nodded his greeting to the young man _(a were)_ as he handed him the car keys; we receive similar greetings as we made our way into the restaurant.

As we entered, I was immediately taken back by whiff of magic in the air. _This place certainly had a protection spell around it._It was amazingly elegant, beautiful and romantic. There was a cascading waterfall in the center of the restaurant, off to the right was the dance floor and to the left a full band that was playing jazz. Flowers decorated the entire room but their scent was not over powering; considering the amount of supes in the room and their heightened sense of smell that was a good thing. I noticed many supes with human dates, all engrossed in conversations or dinners not paying attention to anyone other than each other.

The tables were covered with beautiful white linen tablecloths that were covered by layered gold linen embossed with the initials of the restaurant. The chairs were also draped with the same white linen and the back rests were covered by the same gold (initial) embossed linens tied at the back into a beautiful bow. The plates and glasses all matched the linens and were rimmed in gold. Bill motioned for me to look out the (floor to ceiling) bay windows and I saw what could only be described as a small bridge that crossed over from the restaurant into a beautiful garden; it was a breath taking sight.

"Would you like to go there after dinner?" Bill leaned in and asked smiling. Love shinning from his eyes. "Oh yes, that would be lovely." I replied.

Bill held out my chair – he's such a gentleman; he kept staring at me with a look that told me he was up to something, I just didn't know what. _The kind of look the cat gives you after he's eaten the canary. We _sat quietly_, _ordered our drinks and dinner and the butterflies in my stomach multiplied in number as I mulled all the questions in my head; _First, why did everyone here know Bill? Second, why was he being so mysterious all of a sudden? And finally, what was he up to?_ All I could think about was how much trouble I was going to be in after this date. I was sure I was going to enjoy it but the sly smile on Bill's face let me know I was going to be in trouble none the less; the little dress will no doubt meet its maker by the end of the night. I couldn't stand the quiet any more and asked, "Enjoying yourself Mr. Mystery?"

"Mr. Mystery? Hum… maybe I should have taken you out on dates more often. But we are here now and you do look especially lovely this evening." He said as he leaned in to kiss my hand. Heat traveled all the way down to my toes; Bill noticed and licked his lips showing that his fangs had started their slow descend. We finished our dinner and sat enjoying the beautiful music. Bill had ordered himself Royalty Blend for dinner and was truly enjoying himself as he knew he had the upper hand tonight. I never wished I could read his mind more than I did at that moment. And then he spoke…,

"You know the first time you wore that dress I thought I was going to have to fight every vampire in Fangtasia for you. I found myself breathless even without a breath of my own. I wanted to tear it off you and take you the moment I saw you in it; that would have been a shame, don't you think?"

"Yes, it would have considering gran' was there when you first saw me." I deadpanned; I just didn't know what else to say.

"Yes it would have, but what I meant is that then you would not be able to wear it again, especially tonight; this very special night of all nights."

"Very special night of all nights? I think you are losing me Bill."

"Oh, but I already lost you once and got you back." He deadpanned. _Thump, thump, thump, I could hear my heart beating._

"Bill, you know what I mean. It is a beautiful date and I am enjoying myself tremendously and am quite surprised as well; so yes, it is a very special night, but don't I think any other dress would've changed that."

"I beg to differ. Maybe I should clarify my statement as it is becoming apparent that you do not know what tonight is." Bill leaned in and held my hands to his lips kissing them before speaking. _Oh God, he must know he's driving me insane for him._

"My darling tonight is the anniversary of the first time I saw you in that beautiful dress. That is why tonight is a very special night indeed." I almost fell out of my seat, my eyes got teary when I did the calculation in my head and realized he was right. More importantly, that he had remembered it and thought it a special night as the events of that night brought Eric into our lives and had not ended exactly well.

"Sweetheart, would you like anything else to drink, dessert maybe or would you like to go out to the garden now? He asked ignoring my teary eyes but handing me his handkerchief nonetheless.

"Let's go outside. I think I need air now." I swallowed hard and dabbed at my tears with the handkerchief he handed me.

Bill led me outside; we crossed the little bridge and sat on a bench under a beautiful Cherry tree. I was totally out of my league here; I'd no idea what was going on around me and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. Not to mention that Bill looked amazing in the moonlight.

Bill took my hands in his, kissed me gently and spoke as he looked into my eyes holding my gaze. "Sweetheart, you know I love you don't you? And that I'd do anything and everything to protect you and keep you happy?" I swallowed hard and nodded expecting the bad news to hit me any second.

And then, he continued…,

"Darling, I have lived longer than what most humans should live, almost two hundred years. I have lived under the cover of night, hidden from humans and after the great reveal, lived a dead life with no purpose, joy or happiness. Then Sofie-Anne presented me with an edict to find you, seduce you and bring you to her side. Of all the regrets in my long life hurting you has and will always be the biggest." _I don't know why but I nodded and he continued._

"Still, without that edict I'd never returned and met you and we wouldn't be sitting here now. I wish that I could turn back time and change all of my mistakes. I should have shared with you everything I felt for you the moment I felt it and should have told you about my queen; but I was so afraid of losing you that I never dared tell you anything. But all that is in the past now and there is nothing I can do about that." I stifled a whimper and Bill continued as his thumbs rubbed circles on my lower back calming me.

"All I know is that since the moment I met you, you saved me. Sweetheart, every now and then when I get a little lost to my 'vampireness' as you call it and whenever I'm right on that edge I just thank God you're there to bring me back to humanity. 'I know I don't tell you nearly enough that I couldn't live one day without your love'. I love you and I can not see my undead life without you in it. I…, I don't know if I am doing this right." He said as he took my hand, _(my heart was pounding trying to leap from my chest, was he really doing this?), _got down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket.

A ring. I was shocked and hyperventilating. Could this be really happening? I must be dreaming. _My head started to spin._

"I know I might not deserve you, but darling, you are my purpose, my joy, my happiness, my heart, my life and my love. Miss Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Wi.., will you marry me?" As the last word trailed out of his mouth, I did what any respectable woman would do;

I looked at the ring, looked at Bill and…,

I fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sweetheart? Sookie? My darling?"

"Try the salts, that should wake her," I heard someone far off say.

"Ugh! Bill, where are we?" I asked as I was coming back to myself. I looked up at Bill and at the others assembled around us.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine Bill…" He just stared into my eyes as if he was looking for something in them.

"More importantly, what was her answer?" someone asked.

"I'm fine Bill. What happened?" Then I remembered but had I answered? I looked at Bill and I could see the concern on his face.

"So young lady what is your answer?" the maitre d' asked.

My eyes grew wide and I answered, "Ye...yes. Yes!" I smiled and tried to pull myself up to Bill as his arms wrapped around me. He picked me up and spun me around kissing me all over my face, hair and neck as someone shouted to those inside "She said yes!!!" Those that had assembled around us cheered.

"Put… the ring… on her finger," a female vampire advised Bill through closed lips.

"Yes, I should," Bill gently set me down, got back down on a knee, placed the ring on my finger and said, "I believe this is yours now. You have made me the happiest vampire in the world." I was grinning like a fool, kissing him all over his face as I kept saying "yes, yes…, yes."

The little group that had assembled around us slowly started to dissipate _(new word of the day) _while congratulating us, leaving Bill and me alone in the garden.

"Bill, I'm going to be Mrs. William Thomas Compton!" I was grinning like a fool as I hugged him.

"Yes you are. But how do you feel sweetheart? You gave me a scare."

"I'm fine and SOOOO happy. Did you think I would say no?"

"Well, fainting isn't an answer one would expect Sookie." He had the biggest grin on his face too.

"I love you so very much, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Hey, that's 'I love you so very much _(future) _Mrs. Compton' to you sir." I deadpanned while poking him in his chest. _I Ouched and he laughed._

"I really love the sound of that and when we get home, I am going to show you just how much I love it." Bill said as he kissed me again. We both thought we needed to get out of there immediately or we'd be giving everyone a show and possibly never be allowed to come back.

As we made our way through the restaurant, congratulations from other vampires kept interrupting our way out the door. For once, I didn't mind being the center of attention; Bill had wrapped his arms around my waist in that vampire possessive way and I loved it. When we finally made it out the door I remembered Bill hadn't paid the check. "Bill you forgot to pay the check."

"Sweetheart, it's been taken care of, they have my information on file and they will bill me accordingly. By the way, this is for you."

"Flowers? When did you get them?" I asked surprised as I hadn't noticed he was holding a long box.

"Actually, if you hadn't fainted they'd been given to you inside. And these, are from the restaurant, mine should be in the car along with another gift from the restaurant."

"More surprises? I'm being spoiled; I take it they knew what you were up to? When did you plan all this?"

"Of course they knew. I set it up a couple of weeks ago. And, yes you are being spoiled, from today until the end of time." He kissed my forehead.

"Bill, for tonight yes but..,"

"Sookie, no arguing. I love you and I will spoil you forever because of it. OK?" He leaned in, eyebrow arched, daring me to complain or argue and kissed my forehead.

"OK Bill, I love you too, so no arguing…, tonight." I said as I wrapped myself around him and breathed in his scent. The car was brought around and after more congratulations from those outside we got in and drove off back to Bon Temps. I'd found another huge bouquet of roses on my seat, a bottle of champagne, a bottle of Royalty Blend and a small box containing a white and gold frosted chocolate cake decorated with a (frosting) engagement ring.

"Thank you Bill. Thank you for wanting me and for loving me so much, I really, really do love you. You've made me the happiest woman in the world, I will never ever forget tonight. And, baby, I promise to make you just as happy and love you just as much."

"You already have, the moment you said yes." He said taking my hand in his and kissing it.

We'd made it to Parish Road when I told Bill I wanted to stop by gran's house before we went to the Compton house. He smiled and agreed. He knew I was barely containing myself and wanted to tell someone what had happened and Amelia was just the person I wanted to share my news with. _A few years back, Arlene would have been first on my list – how things had changed, how my life had changed, how it was still going to keep changing._

I was itching with impatience as we neared the house; I almost bolted out of the car before it had completely stopped. I shocked Bill by beating him out of the car before he opened the door for me. He just smiled, bowed his head and motioned for me to continue into the house. I ran in and called out to Amelia; _shouting was more like it_.

"Amelia! You home?" She was sitting in the living room with Tray and jumped up startled as she saw me run to her.

"Sookie what's going on? Are you ok?" The look on her and Tray's face was priceless, I'd scared them half to death. I jumped into Amelia's arms as Bill calmly walked in behind me.

"Bill, what's going on?" Tray asked.

"I think she has something she wants to tell Amelia." Bill said smiling.

On cue, I held out my hand and showed off my ring to Amelia who immediately started jumping up and down with me. Tray was at a loss for words as he had no idea what was going on. Amelia turned to Tray and shouted, "They got engaged!" Tray's eyes widened as he took in the ring. He congratulated Bill and stood next to him as Amelia and I kept jumping up and down staring at the ring. I finally noticed how big it was. My eyes widened as Amelia said, "Oh my God Bill that's a huge ring, that's platinum and it must be over six karats."

"Bill, is she right? Oh my God how much did it cost?" _I said totally shocked. It was a beautiful emerald cut diamond on a platinum setting, accentuated by four smaller diamonds, two on each side._

"Not enough for what you are worth. So let's leave it at that." Bill said raising his eyebrows.

As we were enjoying our little celebration no one noticed Jason walk in. He immediately noticed the ring and walked over to us pulling my hand to him.

"I guess I should say congratulations then, even though no one asked me for my permission."

"Give it a rest Jason, Bill didn't need your permission to ask me and I didn't need it to accept either." I said pulling my hand from his, annoyed that he'd even suggest he had the right to consent.

"Sookie, I am your older brother and the man of the house." I stopped him before he could continue. "Jason, you may be my older brother but you are not the man of this house, so get over yourself."

Bill stepped forward, wrapped his arms around me and said, "Jason you are right, I should have gone to you first and I did consider it as you are her brother but the moment you put her in danger I knew you no longer had her best interest at heart and your consent was forfeit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked, gearing himself up for a fight he definitely would not win. Tray held him back and told him to relax.

"Jason, if you want to be the man of a house, I advice you to first take yourself back to HotShot and deal with the mess you have there like a real man would," I said holding my anger in with all my might.

"Jason, you have placed everyone in this house in danger, Amelia included. Everyone knows of your problems and as much as I hate to admit it because he's a vampire, Bill is right; you forfeit your right the moment you placed your well being above your sister's. I advice you to take yourself back to HotShot before they come here and start a war that would hurt Sookie on all sides as both vampires, weres and shifters will come to protect her."

"They wouldn't dare come here." Jason said sure of himself.

Bill turned to Jason, "They went to Fangtasia looking for your sister and the only reason they have not come here is because of Tray and me. Calvin has been trying to hold them back but they will come and others will get hurt. I will defend you if I have to but do not misunderstand, my first concern will always be the women as they should be protected at all cost."

I could see panic covering Jason's face as he asked me, "Sookie, what should I do?" I walked over to him and said, "Jason, Calvin will take care of you afterwards, but you know that the longer you stay here the worse it's going to be. You should have thought with the head on your shoulders not the one between your legs. I can tell you that whatever you decide, you can not stay here any longer until this is settled. I'm sorry."

"Jason, I'll drive over there and stay with you until this is settled if you want?" Tray said.

"Nah, Tray. I have to do this by myself. Might as well get it done with." Jason said heading out the door.

We watched as he got in his car. Bill and Tray both shared a glance. Tray kissed Amelia good night saying, "I'll follow him to make sure he gets there and then I'll come back." _We were all thinking the same thing; we didn't trust Jason to keep his word and go to HotShot without an escort_.

We sat around waiting for Tray to return none of us speaking. Bill sat next to me trying to calm me and Amelia handed me some organic tea. Finally Amelia broke the silence. "So, how did he do it Sookie? Was it romantic?"

"Yes it was but I fainted." I grinned embarrassed.

"You fainted? Bill, please tell me she at least said yes first."

"No, she didn't. I thought she was trying to avoid telling me no." Bill said pulling me to him.

"You know..., your brother was right. Consent should be given before an engagement is offered. I know nowadays no one thinks of asking the family for a woman's hand in marriage but that is how it should be done nonetheless," Bill smiled at me.

"What? You are kidding me right? Consent from Jason?" I asked totally shocked and a little annoyed.

"No, but I had consent." Bill stated.

"From who?" Both Amelia and I asked.

"From Nial." Bill said. Amelia and I stared at each other and then at Bill.

"Wait, you spoke to Nial? Bill, you didn't need his consent, we aren't even that close. What would you have done if he said no? And, how did you know how to reach him anyway?"

"I did need to ask him as he is your family and he would never say no. But if he had, we would have to elope." He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead.

"As for finding him, Eric is not the only one that knows how to reach fairies." I thought about that for a second before fear set in.

"Oh no Bill, I forgot about Eric." I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Eric? What about Eric? I don't need his approval and neither do you." Bill's eyes glowed black for a moment and Amelia and I both swallowed hard. Amelia tried to change the subject as Bill glided to the window. _He'd heard a car approaching._ It was Tray. He informed us that he'd followed Jason to HotShot and had spoken to Calvin letting him now that Jason was there on his own accord.

We said our goodnights and headed to the Compton house. I felt a wave of tranquility hit me at the thought of not having Jason in the house putting Amelia and everyone in danger. To his credit all Bill said was "sweetheart, all will be fine, Calvin will not let much harm come to Jason; especially now that they didn't have to come and get him."

We made it home and finally were able to start celebrating our engagement. I regretted that our happy moment had to be interrupted by Jason and his mess but Bill soon had me forgetting all about that.

This time we made it all the way into the house, took the time to put our gifts in the refrigerator and the flowers in vases; we even got to set our clothes on hangers before settling into each other's arms on the bed. I think that Bill was as nervous as I was. I kept mulling over the events of our night, _the engagement part that is_; my joy must have affected Bill because his eyes started to glow and the look of a predator stalking his prey took over his face. He stopped himself long enough to kiss my ring and tell he me loved me before his lips met mine.

Bill raised me off the bed and sat me on his lap as his mouth found its way to my neck, his tongue darting out to lick as he took in my scent. He moved to my ear and took my lobe into his mouth sucking at it before darting his tongue in my ear. I let out a moan and he pulled me into him wrapping his arms tighter around me as he continued sucking down my neck, careful not scratch me with his fully descended fangs.

His hands traveled up and down my arms before settling on my breasts. He brought his mouth down from my neck to my collar before moving down to my breasts. I was on fire for him; I could feel my wetness spilling onto his thighs as he moaned from the feel of it. He cupped my left breast, his tongue flicking my right my nipple as his other hand found its way to my nub. The feel of his hand rubbing me only intensified the pleasure that was running through me and as his fingers entered me, we both let out a moan. I threw my head back as I moaned out his name and he responded enunciating mine threw clenched teeth. It was taking all of him not to enter me and I could feel his hardness pressing itself on me.

I slid my hand down our body and took him in my hands and Bill let out a growl and said. "I love your heat," as I started to drive my hand up and down his shaft. The more I slid my hands over him the more he plunged his fingers into me almost making me lose my mind from the sensation of it. "Oh yes Bill, oh yes."

I couldn't take it any longer and pulled his hand out from me while I continued sliding my hand up and down his shaft paying close attention to the tip. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted me on them, his nose flaring a growl building in his chest, but I wouldn't let him replace them back inside me. I pushed him back onto the bed and slid my body down his taking him in my mouth. Bill "oohed and aahed" as he felt himself dipping in and out of my mouth. "Oh, Sookie…Oh," he kept repeating as he pulled my hair back to get a better view. I felt him almost reach his peak when I removed myself from him and made my way back up his body and found his mouth.

"Woman are you trying to kill me?" he said before I grabbed his mouth with mine. He grabbed my hips and lifted me onto his extremely hard shaft. I felt myself immediately tighten around him as his thrust began to pick up speed never removing his eyes from mine. We kept this rhythm until Bill felt my climax building and rolled us over on the bed, my head almost dangling off it; never ceasing his powerful thrusts. I met each bringing myself up to meet each one he gave me. The noises coming out of our mouths only helped intensify the pleasure we were experiencing.

I felt myself tighten further around Bill as my climax was taken me over; Bill brought his mouth down to my neck and bit just as I was exploding all over him. His thrust and grunts intensified as he met his own release. We were panting and kissing until I couldn't breathe any longer. Bill rolled us onto our side and removed himself from within me; I immediately cringed at the loss of him.

He kissed my forehead, my lips, my eyes, he took my hand in his, kissing each finger and kissing my ring while holding me close to him. I wanted forever to be like this, I never wanted anything more; finally Bill broke my reverie as he spoke. "I want to stay like this forever. I love you so much. I want to marry as soon as we can. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Do you think you would want a big wedding or can we elope tonight?" He teased.

"Oh Bill," I leaned in to kiss him. I think we can wait a little while longer and we are not eloping either. I want the church, the dress, the tux, the cake and all the fuss a wedding takes. Wait, can we get married by church? I mean, do you want to? Do you mind?" I wasn't sure what church would marry us but I knew that's what I'd always hoped for – a big church wedding; though thinking about it, the wedding would have to be scaled down as I didn't have many friends left and I surely couldn't invite all the supes' we knew. Would they even come?

Eric and Pam might; Eirc to stop it and Pam to enjoy the show.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** _Bill and I decided to post this chapter now as we'll be too busy celebrating Valentine's Day to post again before then. We hope you have a happy and loving day. And, if no one else tells you, **"We Love You."**_

* * *

"Sweetheart, I want anything you want but, there is one thing we do have to do before we get married. We have to let King De Castro know." He waited to measure my reaction, which was shock.

"Why? I thought you said we didn't need permission so why do we need to tell the king?" I was panicking.

"We don't need his permission but we do need to tell him or he will see it as an insult and revolt against him as you are under his protection and I am one of his subjects. This will also guarantee the king's protection of our engagement especially when I am out of town and especially from Eric or any other not happy about our relationship."

"Bill, I'm just tired of vampire politics and I'm especially tired of not knowing anything about it until it's too late for me to decide if I want to play along. Before you even think it, I am NOT saying that I don't want to marry you because I Do. I just want to know if there'll ever be a time when I'm not going to be the last to know what is going on around me."

"Sweetheart, once we are married, you will know all I know because you will be my mate. I know it doesn't make sense to you and even if we were not married I would still tell you but in "vampire politics" as you call it, there are rules we must all abide by and by being my lifelong mate you would no longer be a mere human that must be kept in the dark as you will also be expected to keep these rules."

"So what, I'm going to be a de-facto vampire because we're married?" _I thought about that for a moment; well at least I'll know what is going on. _"Ok Bill, so how do we do this? What else do I need to know?" _I knew there was more, maybe a lot more. Bill stared at me as if contemplating what he could say._ "Spill Compton or you're sleeping alone tonight."

"Oh yes, you certainly are wife material already kicking me out of my own bed." He pulled me to him and kissed my nose. _Hey, did Bill just make a joke?_

"Darling, I am still the Investigator for Area 5 and WE need to inform the king so as not to give Eric or anyone else a chance to interrupt our plans; especially once you set the date. WE shall go see the king and inform him personally; this gives the impression that we respect his opinion, he will consent of course and will have to make the announcement himself. Those under him will have to respect his consent, Eric included. WE will need to go to New Orleans as soon as possible to avoid anyone else from informing him and Eric calling us in."

"OK, when do we go then? Do we just show up at the palace or do we have to make an appointment or something, I mean the moment he knows why were coming, everyone will know won't they?" Bill patted my hand and I felt so left out of the vampire loop.

"We can go on a little trip to New Orleans and call the king once we are there as I will have to inform them of my presence in the area. I can ask for a meeting with the king and we can inform him then. We will need to let Eric know we are taking a vacation so he doesn't think we are planning something behind his back; I will take care of that. You have two days off don't you? Do you think you might want to take a couple more?"

"No, I'm not going to put Sam on the spot again he has given me enough time off already. And by the way, since when are you so conniving and full of plans? How long have you been planning this?"

He laughed, "I am a vampire Sookie, we are all conniving and I have been planning this for quite sometime. Actually, since Sofie-Ann was alive."

"What? But Sofie-Anne has been … oh. You wanted to marry me then?"

"I most certainly did Ms. Stackhouse, I most certainly did." After another round of intense love-making, we fell asleep in each other's arms. We'd agreed that we'd leave for New Orleans at nightfall once Bill called Eric to inform him, essentially not giving Eric the opportunity to make any demands of Bill or me. I packed our bags and laid out clothes for the both of us and waited for Bill to wake. He caught me off guard as I sat on the couch staring at my ring as it radiated the light coming from the fireplace, tears streaming down my face. He picked me up and I let out a little scream, not really upset at him for scaring me. Apologizing for scaring me and kissing me passionately, Bill set me down on the couch again. "I missed you," I said. "I missed you being in the bed with me when I woke," he said never removing his lips from mine. I started to rub myself on his body as I took in his unique scent.

"Hold that thought," he said as he made his way up the stairs and I heard the shower running. With vampire speed Bill made his way out of the bathroom, got dressed, made his way down the stairs, out of the house to his car; our luggage in tow, and placed them in the trunk before returning to my arms. "Wow, that was fast," I said.

"Yes, it was. Now were where we? Oh yes, my lips were…, here," he said as he took my lips in his again; I turned into jell-o and melted into him but I knew that was as far as it was going to go as we needed to make our way to see the king. Bill led me out of the house, set the security system, opened the car door for me, and got it himself before dialing Eric.

"Eric, I will be in New Orleans for a couple of days. Yes, two days. With me of course. When we return then. Goodbye." He hung up, turned to me giving me a reassuring smile and a kiss and we left for New Orleans. I got the feeling Bill wanted to avoid Eric showing up before we left as he was speeding down the highway. We made it to New Orleans in record time. On our way there, Bill called Victor Madden to inform him we would be arriving soon and also to request an audience with the king. Madden did not inquire the purpose for the audience but did request we stop at the palace before going to our hotel. I reminded Bill that we would need to change before seeing the king as I was not wearing appropriate clothing.

Once at the palace Bill informed Madden we'd first need to freshen up before our meeting with De Castro, we were led to a suite where we could change and ready ourselves. My heart was pounding from the uncertainty that pulsed through my brain; Bill sensed my mood or heard my heart pounding through my chest. He took me in his arms and reassured me that all would go as planned.

I wore a knee length A-line black cocktail dress that complimented Bill's suit and pulled my hair back leaving a few curls to frame my face. My jewelry consisted of my diamond stud earrings and my engagement ring. We sat and waited for someone to come for us, just as I was starting to relax, someone knocked on the door and my nerves shot up again. Bill was as cool as a cucumber on the outside but I knew he was as nervous as I was. We were led through a long corridor and into the king's office by a vampire that looked something like a paler version of that actor Stephen Moyer, he was hot. I had to shake myself back into the real world as I caught myself staring at his firm ass wanting to give it a little squeeze. Bill must have sensed my lust and gave my hand a little squeeze; I flashed him a chagrined smile – he'd caught me red handed (no pun intended) and he shook his head at me, a smile on his face but jealousy flashing in his eyes.

"We'll discuss that later," he whispered in my ear and gave my neck a quick lick; I swallowed hard and felt myself blush.

We sat on very comfortable brown leather chairs holding hands until we heard the doors open. We stood as the king entered with Sandy and Victor Madden; Bill bowed to the king and nodded to Sandy and Madden and I did my little American dip as well. The king motioned for us to sit and then we waited for him to speak.

"Meeese Stackshouze, always a pleasure to see you. Did iz a surprise. I trust all is well." He said in that thick accent of his.

"Yes, your highness all is well. Bill and …," he stopped me the moment I mentioned Bill.

"Yes Kompton, you requested the audience what brings you here? The king asked.

"Your highness, Ms. Stackhouse and I have come to inform you of our intent to marry. I have asked and she has accepted and we are here to personally inform you and inquire your …," now it was Bill the king interrupted turning to me.

"Does he speak for you Meese Stackhouse? Did you consent?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, he speaks for me as I am HIS and I did consent." I still know a thing or two about vampire protocols.

"Say no more Meese Stackhouse," he motioned to Sandy and Madden to leave us alone.

"Please call me Sookie." I said.

"I understand what it is you are doing Kompton. I have yet to be informed how the bond between Eric and Meese Sookie was severed but now I know the reason why. The magic of love," it wasn't a question but an affirmation.

"You want to avoid anyone from disagreeing with your desire to bond your lives together. And, you are hopeful that my consent will nullify those disagreements; particularly those of Eric." He looked at Bill as if waiting for Bill to spills some dirty plot of Eric's.

Bill interrupted, "Eric is a loyal subject to you, of that I have no doubt; but, others may see our union and the severing of their past bond as an opportunity to challenge either Eric or myself further placing Sookie in danger. As she is under your protection it was only prudent to inform you before anyone else of what we have decided." Bill gave the king a small bow.

"No one else knows?" the king asked, maybe impressed by Bill's play.

"No vampire knows. Only two from her family as human tradition dictates, that could not be helped." Bill responded.

"Yes humans and their traditions _(giving a dismissive hand wave)_. Your loyalty is accepted and I will make the formal announcement. Have you decided on a date yet?" De Castro asked.

Bill turned to me, his eyes asking me to answer. "No, we have not. We still have to decide if we want a big celebration and where we would have it." I said embarrassed for being put on the spot.

"I take it she wants a big celebration but is trying to talk herself into something small. All women want big celebrations even those that don't admit it." He was speaking directly at Bill who nodded in agreement.

"Well, if this is the case, you should have it here. " De Castro said.

"Oh," I said before he interrupted me again.

"Please. I would be honored to give you a wedding here. Consider it a wedding gift as you will be the first from my subjects to marry. Would two month be too early for you?" Again, not a question, he quieted himself for a brief second and I watched as his eyes fixed themselves on the door. Sandy an Victor Madden walked in a moment later as he returned his gaze to us.

"Mr. Kompton and Meese Stackhouse are engaged. The wedding will be here, it is my gift to them. The formal announcement will be sent from the kingdom with all appropriate signatures it shall go to all subjects tonight. Someone shall be assigned to make further contact with Meeese Stackhouse to set up the details of the wedding to suit her tastes. The invitations will also go out with the appropriate signatures from the kingdom." Sandy bowed to the king and nodded to us before walking out, not having said a single word.

"Does this meet your approval?" He asked not really wanting or requiring our consent.

"It more than meets what we'd hoped for, we are honored." Bill said deeply bowing his head.

"Your highness, it's too much. We didn't come to ask for all this. This is just too much. I don't know what to say but thank you." I said.

"No need, you have been very loyal to the kingdom and have earned this and more. When will you be returning to Bon Temps?"

"Tuesday" Bill said.

"Then you will stay here, two days is not enough to start planning a wedding. You should also see the engagement announcement before it goes out. Victor will make the arrangements for your stay. Now you must excuse me as I have other matters to address." I wanted to run up to him and hug him, but hugging the king would have been a very bad idea. He nodded to us and walked out leaving us sitting in the soft leather chairs.

Madden motioned for us to follow him and led us down the corridor and to a door that opened to a beautiful suite before saying "congratulations to you both. Good evening."

Bill finally spoke once he was sure no one was standing outside the door. "Sookie are you ok with all of this?"

"Bill, I don't know, this is so much but how do you say no to the king when he's standing there demanding you agree. I'm just happy he consented and glad it won't be Sandy who would be helping with the wedding." I wrapped my arms around his waist as his arms went around mine. Bill bent down to kiss me as a knock on the door scared me into jumping in his arms. Bill opened the door and a pretty and young vampire entered the room introducing herself as Christine, Chris for short. She had beautiful auburn shoulder length hair; she was wearing a beautiful two piece sky blue skirt suit that hugged her figure accentuating all her curves. She was holding a black leather envelope.

Bill motioned for her to sit on the couch as he sat next to me. Chris pulled out a copy of the engagement announcement that would be sent out that evening. It was beautiful; a white backer with a translucent vellum overlay (clear sheeting). The clear sheeting had the Kingdoms emblem and our names written in raised gold colored ink in Old English calligraphy at the bottom. The white backing had two large platinum (colored) rings tied together by a gold colored ribbon descending from the kingdom's emblem above them; I noticed one ring was very similar to the one on my finger. The announcement itself was written on the white backing but it was clearly visible over the translucent overlay. The color scheme would have been one I'd selected for myself if given the chance. I wondered how this would transfer over when faxed. Chris informed me that this was our personal copy to keep for 'posterity', extra copies would be made available in case I wanted to send them out to family and friends. She informed us the copy that would be faxed out was a black and white enlarged replica that would transfer over perfectly. I was breathless and Bill delighted in my awe, he knew that I loved it. I asked Chris to thank the King for his kindness as she got on the phone to issue the mandate for the announcement to go out.

We were going over what else I would need to consider for the wedding as well as the color scheme and design for the wedding invitations; we agreed that the invitations should match the announcement. Bill was lost to our girly conversations; I have to say I found Chris to be very unlike what I knew vampires to be. In life she had been an events planner for the king before being turned and ran a very successful events company along with her sister. Bill finally excused himself and left us to our task.

"Sweetheart, I need to feed, I will leave you to your task as I see you are in good hands. I don't know how I can help as all of this is new to me. Is that Ok with you?" He kissed me and was making his way to the door as he spoke.

"Oh, um, it's fine Bill, we'll be fine. I'll see you later," I said not turning to see him walking out. I was totally lost in my momentary excitement. Not ten minutes later my cell phone rang. I excused myself from Chris and went to answer it not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hello!" I said excitedly.

"Sookie! I just received…" It was Eric. My heart hit the back of my throat and I hung up on him, turning my phone off at the same time. Chris noticed my change in mood and walked over to ask if all was fine. She dabbed at the tear that had streaked down my face and asked if she should call Bill. I told her no that all was fine but she still excused herself and went to find Bill. By the time he came back he knew what had happened.

"What did he say?" He asked annoyed.

"Who?" I asked lost to my own thoughts.

"Eric! What did he say to make you cry?" He demanded a reply.

"He didn't say anything really just that he'd just received something, I hung up before he could finish speaking. I just didn't expect him to be the one calling me. Bill, you were right, we did do the right thing by telling the king before anyone else found out." As I looked into his eyes, my brain caught a flash of the thoughts circling Bill's brain. I'd never received a thought from him so I was startled when I heard and saw the images of what he wanted to do to Eric to keep me from him. I cringed and stepped away from him.

"No Bill, no please no!" I said as he pulled me into him realizing what had just happened. He looked directly into my eyes, his fangs descending and fright momentarily taking over his face before changing to an intense anger and rage.

He flew us out of the room and straight out of the palace. He didn't say anything until we were about half a mile away. I knew that if any vampire realized that I could occasionally get thoughts from them I'd certainly be dead. I hoped Bill loved me enough not to want to kill me. My heart was pounding and as much as I tried to get another thought from Bill to garnish his thoughts nothing came across except anger, love and fear but mostly an intense anger and rage.

He set me down, held a finger to my lips not letting me speak, and sniffed the air for other vampire scents. I swallowed hard not knowing what to expect. I thought of running away but Bill held on to my arms, his feral eyes daring me to try to run away. When he spoke his voice was not loving, it was the voice of a very pissed off vampire, a voice that demanded a response; he'd never directed that voice towards me so I was certain he was going to kill me, I just hoped he made it quick.

"What did hear Sookie?"

"I.., I didn't…," I stuttered.

"Tell me now!!!" He demanded pulling me closer to him.

"I saw what you want to do to Eric to keep me from him and heard your thoughts too. I didn't mean to it just happened." Tears were forming in my eyes but I decided if I was going to die I would not cry before death took me over and I willed myself not to let them fall.

"Since when?"

"Since when what?" I asked considering if I should lie.

"Stop evading me and answer!!"

"Not often only 3 times after I've had vampire blood. The first time was Eric when we first went to find the thief and then in Dallas from the king; but never before from you until now. So if you want to kill me just go ahead and do it, I don't care. I rather it be you than someone that will make it too painful." I said and turned my head showing him my neck waiting for his assault as I took the ring off my finger handing it back to him. He looked down at me through feral eyes, took the ring and leaned in to my neck taking in my scent before kissing it. I felt his fangs grace my neck as he replaced the ring onto my finger.

"DON'T YOU EVER take that ring off that finger unless you no longer love me! Do YOU understand?" I opened my eyes and looked at him tentatively, giving a little nod.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked still frightened.

"Sookie, I am furious. Do you realize what could happen to you if anyone else knows that you can do this? I will die protecting you but I will not be strong enough to take on every vampire that will come after you. No one must ever know you can do this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to die. I knew you'd be furious and possibly want to kill me because it would be dangerous for you also." My superwoman moment gone as I started to cry uncontrollably trying to bring myself into his arms; but he held me back. I knew I was still not out of the woods, so I asked him, "do.., do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do Sookie. But now I have to consider how we can avoid this from happening again for your safety. You need to know I would never hurt you or want to kill you although in the past you've certainly led me to consider it. We will need to find a way for you to control your emotional tells; you will have to learn to control yourself as vampires do. I will need to think more on this so I can teach you." He finally pulled me into him, kissing my forehead.

"Bill, I'm sorry but what I saw scared me, you scared me and I reacted without thinking; then I thought well you know what I thought. I'm sorry." I spoke into his chest, letting out a sigh I'd been holding since we flew out of the palace. We walked back to the palace Bill carrying me most of the way; I fell asleep in his arms by the time we made it to our room. The room had been redecorated with flowers and rose petals leading the way to the bed. Bill set me down on the bed and I woke to him staring down at me – I could still see the fear in his eyes as this new revelation was a serious one. He leaned in to kiss my lips; it was two hours before dawn.

"We need to see the king tomorrow and Chris' assistant will be here in the morning. She will be the one meeting with you in Bon Temps to help with all the wedding details. You will need to set a schedule that suits you not her, Chris will also keep contact with you. I wish I could be of more assistance but I know nothing about these types of things and I also believe I am not allowed to see your dress before the wedding" _(He smiled and lightly kissed my lips)_. "I think you should also contact Claudine, she could be of great assistance also. Sweetheart, are you sure all this is fine with you or would you like more time?"

"Wow Bill, that's a lot but I think I can handle it, it's not like I am going to be doing it alone. At least I won't have to worry about draining my bank account and can use the money for the dress if I don't find something second hand. Maybe I can get something made if I can't find one I like." I was again lost to my wedding high, Bill just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me teasingly.

"What? Bill, you just don't understand. Like every southern girl I always dreamt of my wedding day, it's just that I never thought I'd be planning my wedding let alone that I'd find someone that would want to marry me. I had …." Bill's lips quieted me.

"I wanted you to be mine forever, since the moment I met you and if marrying you is what I have to do to get that, then that is what I will do everyday if I have to. Still, exactly what is it that I am required to do?" He asked inquisitively.

"Baby, all you have to do is agree with whatever I say, occasionally giving me your opinion and show up for the wedding rehearsal and the wedding on time." I laughed.

"I can do that. Can we also rehearse for the honeymoon?" He asked leaning into my mouth, his fangs already out for me. I had to pull myself away to answer and breathe.

"We can practice for the honeymoon until the end of the month. After that no more sex until we're married." His face went paler than normal with shock.

"Sookie, you are kidding me right? Two months without sex? You want me to abstain for two months? Do you realize what I will do to you on our honeymoon? I know you are joking, you won't last two weeks. You are as bad as me actually much worse."

"Is that a dare Mr. Compton; because if it is, we can start counting from right now if you like?" I looked him in the eyes, daring him to dare me. I've been without sex for longer than two months all I needed to do was avoid being alone with him until we're married.

"No! Not tonight, tonight I want this." he pulled me into him and brought his mouth to my neck as he bit down. The sensation was amazing; it didn't hurt at all I just felt my arousal go from one to a million in a flash. I moaned as he sucked in my blood his hands finding their home between my legs. Bill grunted as he pulled in my blood and I felt each grunt inside me causing me to groan myself.

He flipped me over on my stomach and placed himself above me kissing my neck and my back; his tongue leaving a wet trail on me. He entered me with a deep thrust and I let out a moan that possibly was heard by all in the palace. He pushed in to the hilt and pulled himself almost completely out with each thrust. He pulled me up into him, my knees and arms supporting my body as he continued to drive himself into me. I wanted this, I wanted more of him, I needed him all over me; I took his hand in mine and pulled his fingers into my mouth making Bill push deeper into me as he let out a deep groan. I sucked at his finger as if it was his cock each pull my mouth gave gained me a deeper sweeter thrust from Bill as he found my special spot making me shiver under him as I bit hard into his fingers drawing blood.

"Drink, drink from me darling" Bill said between grunts and thrusts and I did. I felt myself tighten around him and felt him grow harder inside me.

"Tell me you're mine. Tell me you love me," he said before hitting my spot again.

"I… I love you. I'm yours. Oh God Bill, I'm Yours. Don't stop please don't stop. Whatever you do don't stop. Fuck me harder but don't stop. Oh shit honey I'm… Oh Bill. Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck! Aah" I dug my nails and mouth into his arms biting down as I came. Bill grunted and picked up his pace pulling me up into him and releasing himself into me; letting out a primal growl of his own. He flipped me over and looked into my eyes entering me again and making me groan. "Don't move" he said as he started to thrust into me building up my climax again. I wasn't sure how many times I came or if it was all an extended climax, Bill came two more times only biting me once more. By the time we were done, the bed was drench from our juices. Sexually sated and with dawn fast approaching Bill moved me to the dry area of the bed and we held each other until I woke in the morning.

I gingerly got out of bed, my body sore from our sexual marathon. I had the impression Bill was trying to make up for the months we would be abstaining until we marry; I wondered if I'd be able to abstain for two months myself. I took a shower and called down for breakfast, the light on the phone blinked that a message had been left for us. I called the operator and she informed me that there was a delivery from someone named Leif (Eric's name when he went incognito), it would be brought up with my breakfast.

I brushed my teeth and wrapped myself in my robe as I waited for my breakfast wondering what Eric had sent. I closed the steel reinforced bedroom door setting it to lock itself after typing the security code. A bell alerted me to the presence of my breakfast being brought up and I opened the door to find two young ladies; one pushing a food cart and the other a beautiful but extremely huge flower arrangement. The food was arranged on the dining room table and the flowers placed on its center, a card clearly visible. I thank them for their service and saw them to the door, locking it and setting the security doors in place.

I ate my breakfast while staring at the flowers and the little card; I noticed one strange and somewhat obscene flower I'd received before from Eric and felt sadness in my heart. I finished my breakfast, went to the bathroom to turn on the water in the spa and took my cell phone and the card with me to the bathroom to read it there. I didn't know if I wanted to hide it from Bill or not; I figured I would decide after I read it…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** _After so many requests for another chapter of ALBD before Valentine's Day, Bill and I decided to post this chapter before we leave for our vacation. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading._

* * *

I let out a sigh, braced myself for the worst, opened the little card and read…,

_Mr. Compton & Ms. Stackhouse_

_Congratulations _

_L._

I didn't know if I expected it to say more but Eric would never give up his pseudo identity incase someone else read the card; I am sure someone else had. I'd brought my phone with me and decided that I'd better pick up my messages, I was sure at least one was going to be from him. Sure enough I had four messages: Fangtasia, Eric's cell, Sam and one from Pam.

_First message:_"How dare you hang up on me? _He sounded really pissed._

_Second message: "_Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from a faxed notice from the King. You were brave enough to go and tell him, why couldn't you tell me yourself Lover? Are you afraid of me or was this all Compton's idea. I never knew you to be so cunning and cold blooded." _I didn't know if I was more afraid of a Sarcastic Eric than a pissed off Eric._

_Third message: _"Hey Sooks hope you're ok. Eric's been calling to find out if I knew about you and Bill and when you'd be returning. Told him I'd no idea but that you had two weeks off for vacation that you could take anytime. That shut him up. Think it pissed him off too. By the way Cher congratulations, saw the fax. Talk to you about that later. Be careful and come back to me in one piece. I need my best waitress here ya' know." _Thanks a lot Sam…, No wonder Eric was so pissed._

_Fourth message: _"Sookie, what the hell have you done? Eric is livid. He tore up his office and almost killed a couple fangbangers. I normally rather enjoy how you frustrate him but this is different. I think you need to speak to him before he does serious damage to the business and himself of course. Tell Bill I said bold move." _Great even Pam is worried._

Great I thought, Eric is pissed, Sam makes him think I've eloped with Bill and even Pam who normally enjoys teasing Eric with me is concerned. I definitely better not let Bill know about these calls; but first things first, I better leave a message for Eric and Pam and then call Sam before Bill wakes up.

"Eric, it's Sookie, listen this wasn't planned to hurt you. I love Bill and he loves me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes to him, it wasn't a no to you. You know what I mean; this has nothing to do with you. Please stop calling me lover and please take care of yourself, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because you did something stupid. I loved you once and will always hold that in my heart but that is not where my life and heart are now. Please don't ruin this for us. I'll trust you to be your pragmatic self by the time we see each other again. By the way, you're scaring Pam and thank you for the flowers but you really shouldn't have."

"Pam, sorry you don't get to enjoy this show. Please don't let him hurt anyone, I know you can't stop him from doing something stupid but I'd appreciate it if you would for Fangtasia's sake. And please don't tell Bill about this. Thanks."

"Sam? Hey Sam got your message. I'm doing fine but can't talk long. Sorry I couldn't tell you anything but it only happened two nights ago and we left for New Orleans the next night. I'll be back tomorrow and we can talk about it then. Sorry Eric has been harassing you; he didn't know either and well you know how he is. He sent flowers here and Pam called me to tell me he's been acting up at the club, tearing up his office and hurting fangbangers and stuff. Listen I can't talk much I have a meeting in an hour, please don't tell anyone else yet and I'll see you in a couple of days." I hung up and closed my eyes setting myself back down to relax a little but the water had started to cool; I drained some of the water, closed the drain again and opened the faucet filling the tub again as I sat and waited. My phone rang the moment I leaned back, it was Amelia.

"Hey girl listen, Mr. Tall, blond and dead called before dawn asking for the name of the hotel you were staying at and how long you'd be gone; he sounded pissed. I'm calling you to warn you that you've had flower deliveries non stop this morning and I've started turning them away. So, how did things go over there?"

"Thanks Amelia, just keep turning them away or throw them out or do whatever you want with them; give them to the church or something. The wedding is going to be here in New Orleans; the king offered to have it at the palace, it's our wedding gift from him. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. I gotta let you go I have to meet with the other wedding coordinator in less than an hour." I hung up and got out of the spa. I got dressed and waited for Chris' assistant to arrive.

I heard the bell ring and went to open the door receiving the biggest scare of my life; Chris standing in front of me in the middle of the day. But it wasn't Chris; it was her twin, her very human twin and business partner. She explained that Chris fell in love with vampire life and had been turned by no other than Sandy herself about twelfth years back. She, (_her name is Sherry_) on the other hand was dating a vampire but had not decided to change over to the undead yet. She informed me that Chris had forward her all the information we'd discussed and we continued on to set our meeting schedule for Bon Temps.

She was just as sweet as her sister and I realized that this was why Chris was so unlike other vampires and had made me so comfortable with her, it came naturally to her. Hours passed and we'd discussed everything from travel arrangements to the wedding itself; the color scheme (white and gold with a hint of red), the decorations, even the wedding cake. We decided I would wait until I spoke to Bill about the number of guests, the church and if we would also do a traditional vampire wedding ceremony, like King Russell had. _It was King De Castro's suggestion._

Bill woke to find us engrossed in various wedding magazines, a happy smile on his face as he looked over at me. He later told me my eyes were glowing and shining like stars as I spoke about our wedding, actually he said any time I spoke about us getting married my eyes glowed and shined brighter.

Chris joined us about an hour later and we all spoke for another hour before Bill reminded me we needed to feed (pun intended). We broke off our conversations and made our way out into the beautiful New Orleans night. We stopped at a local restaurant and sat at an outdoor table. We discussed my fear that this was just too much, that maybe I was letting myself be pulled into a world I did not belong in; I was a poor barmaid from Bon Temps preparing a wedding more fit for a princess. I told Bill that maybe eloping wasn't such a bad idea after all. He laughed at that and let me continue my venting.

"Sweetheart, you are my princess and worth much more than this; but I understand your point, you are not used to this. Should I tell you now that you will no longer be a "poor barmaid from Bon Temps? _(He shot up his hand in the international stop motion)_. Before you start your arguing I shall clarify…, darling, I may not be as wealthy as Eric or other older vampires but I assure you, I am quite well off. And, I have already told you that all that is mine is yours first, you will want for nothing." I looked down at my ring, my eyes widening as I realized…

"Bill, are you rich?" He laughed, pulled my hand to him and kissed ring finger.

"No my darling, I am not rich…, you are." He kissed my hand this time.

"If you decide to share your wealth with me then I'll be rich too," he said. _Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea. We're rich?_ I swallowed hard and took a long sip of my coffee wishing it was a gin and tonic instead.

After eating we made our way back to the palace to bid our farewell and gratitude to the king, also making arrangements with Sandy for a follow up with the final date for the invitations. Chris would call but Sherry would be the one traveling to Bon Temps regularly. We'd need to take trips to the palace to coordinate everything before the big day but at times I'd have to make those trips alone as Bill would be away on business. The king was adamant Bill kept his trip as schedule; Bill agreed reluctantly as I wouldn't be able to travel with him. The king assured us that he'd send someone to look after me until Bill returned and for my trips to the palace. I thought of Bubba right away.

We left the kingdom and made it to Bon Temps with just enough time for us to take a bath and discuss the vampire wedding ceremony. We both knew this would be the best way to keep the king happy and keep other vampires from interfering in our marriage; we also selected the date. I told Bill about Eric's flowers and gave him an abridged version of the calls; he pretty much took in it strides thanking me for trusting him enough to share it with him. I did make him promise that he wouldn't talk to Eric about this and then he was dead to the world again and I passed out myself tired from all the traveling.

A month flew by and Bill had prepared himself to leave for France to help setup that kingdom's vampire database, he would return in two weeks; giving us just enough time for a final rehearsal and a walk through for me as to what to expect from the vampire wedding ceremony. Lately I was getting a crash course in vampire politics and Bill was given a crash course on human church wedding ceremonies. We'd met with Chris three times but I'd met with Sherry on and off for most of the month. I'd introduced her to Amelia who informed me that Sherry and her sister were both borne witches that did not practice their crafts; they immediately hit it off and Sherry promised to help Amelia with her wedding just in case Tray asked her. Bill had met with Eric a couple of times but the engagement and the wedding were never discussed or so Bill told me.

We'd tried to stay true to our abstinence pact but it was becoming increasingly difficult; I found myself seriously considering violating Bill one morning when I noticed he was hard during his daytime sleep. Some nights Bill would sleep in his _hidey-hole_ or I'd go home to grans' just to be on the safe side but the night before his trip we almost (completely) broke the pact finally settling on manually pleasing each other instead. Bill had not fed from me for a month and I could see the need in his eyes as much as he could see it in mine; we ached for each other.

Bill's coffin was picked up by the people of Anubis and I followed them to the airport to ensure that he was boarded and made the final arrangements for him. _He'd said he'd call me the moment he woke in France._ I had to work the afternoon shift and would be home in time to prepare myself for my protector Bubba to arrive. I ate dinner, took a bath and went to bed after speaking to Bill. Around one I felt myself start to awaken to cool arms wrapped around me and cool lips softly kissing me down my neck. I let out a deep moan feeling myself becoming aroused as the cool lips found my ear and a hand found my breast.

I moaned and cried out while feeling myself becoming wet, "Oh honey don't stop. Please don't stop. I need you, Bill."

The lips removed themselves from me shocking me awake and I remembered that Bill was in France; I let out a scream and found myself in Eric's arms. His eyes wide and his fangs down, I could feel his arousal hitting my thigh. I tried to pull away from him and threw my arm turning on the light by the night table; but he pulled me to him taking my lips with his. I scared myself as I felt a part of me becoming aroused again as his hands reached between my legs and touched an area that had not been touched in almost a month. Instinctively, I threw my left arm up and smacked him on his face, my ring cutting him in the process; he growled and grabbed my hand pulling it to his face to see the ring Bill had given me. I could see hate in his eyes and watched as his fangs descended further, he pushed me from him almost knocking me off the bed and snarled at me scaring me to death.

"Eric, please don't, please Eric." I said frightened jumping out of the bed.

"Please don't what?" He flew to my side and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't do whatever you are thinking, please," I begged.

"What I want to do is throw you on that bed and fuck you until you come to your senses. What I want to do is drain you dry and finally rid myself of you." _I shuddered and shook violently._

"Why did HE have to bring you into Fangtasia to ruin my undead life? But I will not kill you, I will protect you and will wait as you WILL be mine again; I tasted your desire for me when I kissed you and I have all eternity to wait." I pushed myself from him as anger started to build up in my guts.

"What you felt Eric, was the horniness of a woman who has decided not to have sex until her wedding date. What you felt was desire nothing more." I seethed.

"Every time I turn around I am finding it more and more difficult to believe that I actually once considered loving you, considered being yours and only yours. You've told me that you are the same man that I fell in love with but you are not, you've proven that here tonight. You have never been that Eric, you will never be that Eric again." _I started to tear up not knowing if it was out of anger or loss._

"I've wished many times that the witches curse had never been broken but now, now I am glad I never got that wish because now I see that I have been and am nothing more than a fuck and a possession to you." Eric raised his hand as if to smack me but slammed his hand on the wall near my head instead; still I didn't back down returning his stare blow for blow.

"Dont you EVER assume you know what I feel for you WOMAN. You have never been a fuck but you have been mine and you will be again, for now enjoy your time with Compton and have a happy marriage if you wish but know this, before you meet your death YOU WILL BE MINE willingly, that I can assure you."

He walked back and sat on the bed staring at me, I finally noticed the tears streaming down his face. Eric was crying, _crying for me or was it because of the rage he felt?_ I walked over to him and he looked up at me, for a brief moment he was my Eric, for a brief moment I felt my love for him but for only a brief moment. I held his head to my chest as he wrapped his arms around me breathing in my scent as I breathed in his, tears streaming down my face.

"I loved you Eric, I really loved you, please don't make me lose you again. You've been a part of my life, you've been a part of my soul, not even Bill has felt my insides as you have with the bond we had and losing you would be like losing a part of me. Please don't make me hate you, please don't make me lose you again." I begged, I no longer loved him but I didn't want to lose the memories of what we'd been to each other.

I held his face in my hands and lowered my mouth to his, kissing him; it was a kiss full of love and passion but the kind of love and passion you'd have if you were kissing your soul goodbye. He pulled me into him and we fell onto the bed together and continued kissing; kissing our goodbye to every part of each other. I scraped my tongue over his fangs and as the blood dripped into him; he held me closer as if anchoring himself to the reality of our goodbye.

He begged me to let him stay a little longer and I asked him to spend the night with me; I didn't want to let go off him yet. I knew tomorrow all would be different but for tonight I wanted the chance I didn't get when the curse was broken; I wanted to bid my lover farewell.

I pulled myself up in the bed and held my arms out to him. I brought his head to my chest and held him there before we resumed kissing but he didn't touch any other part of my body but my face. A part of me considered making love with him again, we both considered it, but he pulled away telling me that both Bill and I didn't deserve to be betrayed that like that if we truly loved each other.

As dawn approached Eric finally said the words I'd been waiting to hear from him for a long time, he told me he loved me. My great Viking finally said the words that would have sent me into his arms almost a year ago and he followed those words with an apology showing me that My Eric did still exist somewhere inside of him.

We held each other throughout the night and the next morning when I woke I felt as if the restrains wrapped around my heart had been released. At that moment I realized how much more I loved Bill, how my life without him would never be complete; how now my heart was truly and completely his. I called Bill's cell and left him a message telling him how much I loved him and couldn't wait for him to come home. He called me back three hours later; I told him that Eric had been my guard that night. I also told him that he'd been a perfect gentleman and that we'd finally spoken and cleared the air between us. Bill hesitated before he asked me if there was anything else that happened that I wanted to tell him and I let him have it, telling him he would just have to trust me or believe whatever he wanted before I hung up on him. _Guilt gnawing at my heart._

When Eric woke he found me crying and I told him about my conversation with Bill. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed him stepping outside to talk; he handed me his phone fifteen minutes later and Bill apologized for doubting me and making me cry. Eric left and kissed the top of my head as we hugged our goodbye. After that night Pam was my guard until Bill returned. She accompanied me on my trips to New Orleans whenever Bill couldn't come along and even went with me on my night dress fittings.

The weeks flew by and our wedding day arrived before we even noticed. We'd decided that Eric would officiate the vampire ceremony to make it more comfortable for me; shocking even the king himself. During the church ceremony Pam and Amelia were to stand for me and the king and Eric would stand for Bill as they were his superiors. The king had arranged for the cathedral to be available for the church wedding which would be officiated by a vampire and a human minister.

Two weeks before the wedding, the king _(finally)_ let us know his true intentions behind his wedding gift offer; he wanted me to do some mental spying for him. He was negotiating the purchase of three Hotels and Casinos in Nevada from a group that also owned Hotels in California. Unknown to anyone, specially the king, I also knew that the king had his sight on taking over California; he saw the purchase of the Nevada Hotels as an opportunity to further purchase the hotels in California from this same group. He wanted to know what the chances were that the group wanted to sell the California hotels within the year and how much money it would take for them to consider selling immediately. This, he believed, would give his people an excuse to be present in the area in preparation of his take-over of the California kingdom.

Both Eric and Bill were livid when they found out the true intentions of the King's offer to hold the wedding at the palace; me working for him. De Castro knew the other Kings that had offered me their protection had to be present for the Vampire wedding ceremony and that other kings, particularly the king of California would also be in attendance. De Castro wanted to show the King of California and his entourage the number of alliances he could count on when the time for the take-over came about. I informed Bill only of De Castro's true plan and later of what the other Kings thought of De Castro as during the reception I'd gotten glimpses of their vampire thoughts; thanks to Bill's blood.

Our biggest concern now was no longer the wedding, it was keeping me safe as almost always I wound up either seriously hurt or hanging just outside death's door. Pam was assigned to be my body guard during the wedding and Eric and Bill said they had a couple of tricks up their sleeves just in case. I shuddered at the thought of those two working together to keep me safe and prayed that Eric didn't have a little more up his sleeve just for Bill.

Trust no one Bill said and I took his words to heart… we suddenly became an army of two.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bill's author Note:**_ _We wanted to wish our friends a wonderful Valentine's Day and sharing this chapter with you presented itself as the perfect gift for this Day when Love and Friendships are celebrated moreso than normal... Always remember to Love each other (unconditionally) each day as if it was the very first day you had together. **True love is a Love that reaches Beyond Death.**_

* * *

Bill and Eric kept up their plotting and planning spending a lot of time together at Fangtasia; Eric trying to figure out what the King was up to, Bill keeping what he knew to himself. We had a couple of plotting and planning sessions of our own; Bill's plan was to keep his enemies closer than his friends, something Eric was not while keeping me protected.

Bill gave me instructions on what to do if anything should happen; how to gain access to the restricted files on his vamp data base and who to reach out to if he was not able to get to me or if the worst were to happen _(I shuddered at that thought but he wanted to be prepared for everything)_. He opened his data files and showed me pictures of those that had pledged alliance to him for his protection of their secrets, particularly their identity and whereabouts. He said the older vampires preferred to remain hidden even from each other; as some possessed wealth and magical gifts others would want to usurp _(my new word of the day)_ by deadly force.

Immediately I recognized some as being present at the restaurant the night of our engagement; the female vamp that reminded Bill about the ring, the two couples off at the corner that kept smiling our way and the one I thought was manager of the restaurant. I wrapped my mind around the understanding that Bill had essentially introduced me to those he expected to protect me in case anything should ever happen to him. They were all very old and very powerful but apparently none was as powerful or as old as the elusive Octavious. Octavious was the vampire Bill had set out to interview when he was kidnapped, which led to us almost dying, which led to us getting back together again; which brings us to this day…, our wedding day.

I'd not seen Bill since the week before the wedding since I'd to be refitted for my dress having lost five more pounds; stress slowly taking its course. Eric had arranged for us to have sometime together so that I could feed from Bill without us seeing each other _(which he and Pam thought was a ridiculous agreement)_. Eric brought in some sort of room divider as those used in old time hospitals, both of us sitting on opposite sides; Pam on my side and Eric on Bill's to prevent us from ripping the divider and rushing each other.

It worked and I was never happier that Pam was stronger than me as I was the first one to want to break through and jump on Bill. She quickly flew me out of the room and into my dressing area, Bill's blood flowing through me giving me extra strength along with an intense arousal.

I readied myself not quite believing what I was about to do, not the marrying Bill part but that it actually was MY Wedding I was participating in. My dress was an old Ivory A-line gown with detachable cap sleeves; chiffon split front overlay, and metallic embroidery with a chapel train. My veil was also chapel length and was attached to my loose and curled hair where it had been pinned back away from my face. Pam did my hair and make-up.

The church was full of humans, vampires, demons, weres' and shifters, some we knew others at the invitation of the King. I heard the music start signaling the wedding was about to start, my heart pounding in my chest as I fiddled with my ring wondering what Bill was doing and thinking. Pam and Amelia joined me and helped me with my veil, Pam handed me a handkerchief she said had belonged to her mother (_my something borrowed_), Octavia had pinned a blue satchel under my dress for good luck (_my something blue_), Bill had gifted me pearl earrings (_my something new_) and I wore gran's pearl necklace _(my something old_). I touched my necklace feeling gran's love radiate from them and wished that she could've been here for this day.

While I waited fidgeting, Niall, Claudine and Claude blipped into the room, they all gasped when they saw me. Niall hugged me but my cousins maintained their distance as not to infuse me with their scent. Niall would be attending the wedding and I made a rash decision to ask Bill and Eric if I should ask Niall to walk me down the aisle. I asked Pam to go to them and forward my message. Eric was the one to return with the answer.

Pam had warned him to ready himself for the sight but he hadn't heed her warning; he_ "was a Viking warrior after all, what could shake him?" _he'd thought. He almost fell back when he saw me in my dress, veil pulled over my face.

"Sookie, you look… beautiful and radiant. Would it be wrong of me to ask you to marry me instead?"

"Funny Eric. So what do you think, should I ask him? What did Bill say?"

"We both think it is your decision, you don't have to tell anyone how you are related but most would assume that there is a connection between you and the Prince. You can always ask him and see what he says."

"Is Niall here yet?"

"Yes I am, why Northman?" Niall responded

"My Lord, Sookie has something she wants to ask of you."

"Grandfather, would you give me away? I mean would you like to walk me down the aisle?" I asked nervously.

"I am honored that you would ask me my child. Northman, what have you advised her and Bill. I take it the King has placed protection on this event?" He stated before consenting.

"Bill and I have advised that it is her decision only, she doesn't have to tell anyone of your relations. She can always say that you volunteered so that she didn't walk down the aisle alone. As for protection, I have ensured that the witches cast protection spells over those of the King both here and at the palace." _I was shocked, Eric had the witches cast protection spell over those of the King and for us._

"Then I shall do it but I will also add my own magik to tonight's events. You may leave us Northman."

"As you wish. My Lord, Sookie" He bowed and left us.

We made our way out of my waiting room and headed towards the altar. Niall stretched his hand out to me. Amelia was shocked to see who was with me; I figured she was the first in a long line to see who was accompanying me and be shocked.

The music started again and from my vantage point I could see where Bill would be standing. Pam and Amelia made their way down the altar and once they arrived Bill, Eric and the King took their places, my heart skipped a beat, he was breathlessly gorgeous and I felt him swimming inside my heart.

His eyes were scanning the room to see from which direction I would be coming _(he'd missed that rehearsal and I didn't tell him nor did anyone else)._ The wedding march started and everyone stood as Niall and I appeared at the entrance of the aisle, we heard gasps and I could see Bill swallow hard as he got his first look at me, my face covered by the veil. Niall patted my hand as the impulse to run to Bill flowed out from my skin.

I watched as the eyes of the vampires and other supes' widened when they saw Niall leading me down the aisle, each bowing as we passed them; the King was looking from Niall to me and then to Bill.

We made it to the altar and the Prince and King bowed to each other; when the ministers asked 'who give these two to each other?' both the King and Niall answered "we do." Niall raised my veil and kissed my forehead before handing me to Bill. Everyone let out a slight gasp as my veil was raised; Bill's eyes were already brimming red as mine were flooded with tears. He kept drawing circles on my palm as the ministers spoke, never removing our gaze from each other.

I was glad the entire thing was video taped as I knew neither one of us was paying attention to what the ministers were saying; by the time the vows came along they had to be repeated as we were lost to each other at that moment.

I remember Bill saying "I will forever" and I remember me saying "I will forever," I remember the ring exchange and nothing before or in between until they said we could kiss. We'd been instructed to make it a chaste kiss but we forgot that part and the ministers had to "uhum" a couple of times, finally tapping us on the shoulders to get our attention before introducing us as Mr. & Mrs. William Thomas Compton" to all present. I noticed that the vamps all had their fangs descended including the King _(thanks to our passionate kiss) _and I blushed beet red which Bill found extremely amusing.

We made our way down the aisle and got into our awaiting limo on our way to the palace for the second ceremony. Pam sat between us keeping us off each other and she took her job seriously, even as Bill snarled at her and I begged her to move reminding her we were already married.

"You're not married until this next ceremony is over. You decided this not me, so stay on your side and Bill, don't make me hurt you on your wedding day. You're the fools that agreed to abstain for two months." Pam laughed while daring us to try her patience.

We made it to the palace and had our pictures taken. We'd pictures with Pam and Eric, Amelia and Tray, King De Castro, Alcide and Calvin, Niall, Jason, Tara and JB, Sam, and almost everyone else we've ever met. Almost two hours later I went to change into my other dress as Bill went to change too. We managed to sneak in another kiss before Pam pulled me from Bill almost dragging me down the hall.

My second gown was a red halter top, trumpet skirt with (almost transparent) light gold crystal appliqués and a detachable watteau train; the train descended from mid-back and dragged behind me perfectly accentuating the open back of the dress. I pulled my hair up off my shoulders leaving a few tendrils cascading over my face and changed my jewelry to the ruby set Bill had gifted me _(even though I'd complained)_ when he returned from France. It matched perfectly with my dress; Bill had not seen this dress either, I was looking forward to surprising him again not considering what my surprises were doing to his libido.

As the ceremony started, Eric made his way to the podium and the room became as quiet as a morgue _(ha, ha, ha_), he was followed by Bill and then I made my entrance led by the King who handed me over to Bill.

Both Bill and Eric flinched when they saw me, momentarily looking at each other and the fangs that had descended both of their mouths. I felt a lump in my throat hoping that cooler heads would prevail and the ceremony begin. They nodded to each other and bowed to the King and then to me, I let out a sigh and smiled as I was flanked by the two most beautiful vampires I knew and loved.

Eric in a black ceremonial cloak started, "We are here to witness the joining of these two; normally a ceremony made by Kings and Queens granted. A human and a vampire joining in this tradition is not one before witnessed in this grand palace and certain exceptions had to be afforded them; three kings that have offered her their protection have consented to these exceptions: King De Castro of Nevada and Lousiana, King Edgington of Mississippi and King Stanley of Texas. The consent has been seconded by King Longhorne of South Dakota, King Louissant of Wyoming, and King Bartholomew of North Dakota.

William and Sookie have agreed both verbally and by written covenant to ally each other and all they own for a hundred years. For a hundred years, they may not marry another. For a hundred years they may not form an alliance with another, unless that alliance is mutually agreed and witnessed. We will leave the conjugal visits to their desired tastes and needs _(murmured laughter is heard)_.

As a mere human, the welfare of Sookie and her estate should come before his own in William's sight; at said that she is turned then the welfare of Sookie's estate alone should come only second to his own in William's sight, and the welfare of William's estate should come only second to her own in Sookie's sight whether she be human or vampire."

"William Thomas Compton, do you agree to this covenant?

"Yes, I do," Bill said.

"Sookie Stackhouse, do you agree to this covenant?" _I turned to look at my protecting Kings, all three nodding their consent; not being a vampire my consent could only be accepted if my vampire protectors gave it._

"Yes, I do," I said.

Pam knelt in front of us holding a gold goblet as Eric pulled out the gold ceremonial knife he'd used to cut himself during our bonding, and quickly cut our wrists, making sure not to cut to deep into me. We bled into the goblet as one of my tears streaked down my face _(Pam made sure to catch it in the goblet)_ and handed it to me, I took a drink and passed it to Bill who drained it. We kissed and then Bill brought my wrist to his mouth and licked at my wound before dripping a drop of his blood over it to help it heal before kissing me again.

Then we moved to sign the contract we had agreed upon as well as our human marriage certificates, it was witnessed and signed by Eric, all three Kings _(as I couldn't sign being a human and all)_, Bill and our lawyers. King Edgington had assigned one of his vampire lawyers to represent me as Bill had his own vamp lawyer representing him during the contract negotiations. Once everyone had signed, Eric said, "The marriage is sacred for one hundred years!" The crowd cheered as we kissed again.

We made our way through the congratulating crowd for our first dance. Bill held me to him so tight I had to remind him I needed to breathe. Eric had made himself scarce and did not return until after we'd been joined by others on the dance floor. I'd finished dancing with King Edgington who handed me back to Bill after kissing me on the forehead; for some reason I thought he was seeing me as his daughter, pride oozing out of him.

As I danced with Bill, Eric stepped forward and asked for permission to dance with me; I was happy that Bill agreed but was concerned as to what to expect from Eric. We danced mostly not saying a word, his eyes brimming red and tears spilling from my own eyes; last time we danced, we'd just been bonded and now I was married to someone else.

Finally he spoke; "In a millennia, I had never known I could love another other than myself and be so happy in such a short amount of time. I am happy for you because of the happiness you brought to my existence and it would only be prudent to wish the same for you. I will love you forever and I pledge my fealty to you and to your heart, should you ever chose me again, I will leave it all behind; my position, my King, my wealth. I will always protect you Sookie, you and those you love but I can not promise to be anything more than what I am; I am a vampire moreover I am me and I will always try to bring you to me specially if I sense that is what you may want also. For now, please accept my congratulations and best wishes." He led me back to Bill and bowed to him.

We danced, ate and drank, cautiously mingling with our guests for the rest of the evening. Royalty Blend was served to the vampires as freely as the champagne was served to the others.

Once the cake was brought out and cut, the Kings were all served Royalty Blue _(the finest, purest, and most expensive quality of royalty blood)._ When the cake was served all the other vampires were then served their Royalty Blue; it had been a gift for Bill from the King of France. He had impressed the French King enough to earn himself such an expensive gift and Bill had decided to purchase a few more cases himself for the wedding.

De Castro made sure to point out Bill's skill at gaining new alliances for the his Kingdom; what he didn't know was that Bill had gained that alliance for himself and not the kingdom. I informed the king of all I had gained from my telepathic investigation of the humans he wanted information from and he seemed pleased; thanking me for my service and releasing me from them for the rest of the night.

Bill and I still hadn't had the opportunity to be alone as the night wore on and when I brushed myself against him while we danced I felt his straining erection. We decided there and then to find a private area to "consummate our marriage," after all it had been two months and we'd implode if we had to wait another day. We decided on the room where Bill had changed as it was the closest one, it didn't have a bed but it did have a large couch; hell it had four walls and that was all we needed.

I walked out first excusing myself to tend to my human needs, Pam noticed I was leaving and was gearing to follow when she saw Bill make his way in the same direction; she quickly sat down and let us be, smiling to herself and nodding in Bill's direction to Amelia.

I was practically sprinting down the corridor when I felt a cool hand grab my arm pulling me into a room; apparently I had missed the room and was heading the wrong way. We had enough time to close the door behind us before turning into each other's mouths. I was pulling Bill's belt open trying to free him of his pants and he was pulling up my dress as it had too many buttons and I didn't want it torn to shreds, yet.

He opened his pants freeing himself and I undid the clasp on the halter of my dress releasing my breasts from their confine. Bill's mouth found its way to my breast as his hand found my nub to stroke it before he dropped to his knees, tearing my lace underwear with his mouth before plunging his tongue and fingers into me. As he lapped at me I found myself wanting him further in me, each lap sending me closer over the edge, when I finally exploded I let out a scream I was certain could be heard on the dance hall but I didn't care. Bill growled his approval and with vampire speed was on his feet picking me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He entered with such force that we both grunted and moaned; each thrust blinding us with sheer pleasure as our climaxes were almost taking us over, faster than ever before. Each of Bill's thrust pushed me against the wall and I wrapped myself tighter around his neck.

Bill bent his head to bite me on my breast but I begged him to bite my neck instead; as his fangs broke my skin I felt myself reaching my peak and tightening myself around his shaft. It only took three more thrusts before we met our simultaneous release; I screamed Bill's name told him I was His and he let out a growl that seemed to make the room shake. We stood there kissing and panting for almost five minutes before Bill set me down and we readied ourselves to join the others at our party again.

By the time we made it back to the hall we'd been gone almost an hour; all eyes turned to us as we entered and I watched as the vampires had descended fangs all sniffing the air and the others were smiling at us. I was embarrassed hoping no one knew what we'd been up to as Pam flew to our side an evil smile gracing her face.

"Sookie never knew you to be such a wanton woman; just couldn't wait until you were alone huh? By the way, everyone heard the two of you." She left laughing after patting Bill on the back. I wanted to dig a hole and fall in but Bill just smiled and pulled me to him. "You are my wife now and I don't care who knows what we just did."

For the rest of the night I tried to avoid being near supes' and their supersensitive sense of smell, which was very difficult.

Bill finally took pity on me and informed the King, Niall and Eric that we would be leaving as soon as Bill gave his little speech. Eric took over the band's podium and quieted our guests informing them "the happy couple will be departing soon and they want to thank you for joining them on their special night and wish that you continue celebrating." Bill led me up to the dais and he thanked everyone for coming and for their well wishes and gifts. I threw my bouquet but Pam and I had arranged for it to be given to Amelia as I knew Tray was going to pop the question later that night, _I'd read his mind_.

We had a very wonderful sexual reacquainting that night and for the rest of the two weeks of our honeymoon in New York City _(and of course it continued after that)._ We met the King of New York when Bill stopped by to announce our presence in the city. The King seemed amused that Bill had not turned me yet, but pretty much all the vampires already knew of my "new status" and seemed to be respectful and accepting as if I were a vampire also.

We had a wonderful time and spent a lot of money buying gifts for our friends back in Bon Temps and clothing. We'd received jewelry, a new BMW for me from both King Edgington and his mate King Bart and about $580,000 total as wedding gifts. I told Bill I'd never seen so much money in my life and now half was mine but he informed me all of it was mine; even after I protested. He also joked he wasn't going to show me 'our' bank account for a while so I wouldn't change my mind about marrying him.

On our last night in New York City, we went on a carriage ride through Central Park, before settling back in our hotel room to watch the video of our wedding. So much had happened since the day Bill first walked into Merlotte's that it all felt like an eternity ago, and for the first time, I wasn't hurt, staked, stabbed or nearly raped.

For the first time we had the opportunity to just be, to just be in love and be husband and wife and think about all that had led us here without the fear of an impending attack standing just outside our bedroom door. Whatever waited for us in Bon Temps was going to have to wait because tonight, tonight it was just about us.


	21. Chapter 21

We lay on our bed in our Honeymoon Suite curled into each other completely sexually sated and watch the video of our wedding commenting on the events of that wonderful night.

"Look honey, there's Tray looking at Amelia; you know that's when he decided he couldn't wait to ask her to marry him; I think the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. I…, I think Pam was smiling a little too and there you are finally. Oooh, you looked so hot," I say as I pull his hand to my mouth and kiss his ring.

_(I yawn)_ "Aah, our first dance, I love you... uhum, I surely do Mr. Compton."

"I love you too Mrs. Compton." I felt his cool lips on mine and I couldn't help but feel his love swimming in my blood.

"And there goes King Edgington, the car was a great gift but he gave me the creeps all night," I say cringing.

"Oh, it was just his maternal instincts kicking in," Bill jests.

"Honey that's cold," I laugh.

"I'm dead sweetheart of course it's cold," he teases as he strokes himself with my hand, not really wanting sex (just yet) as dawn is approaching and we've just finished our latest marathon of love making.

"Stop being fresh Bill," I tease back.

"I'll stop only because dawn is approaching and I like taking my time with you," trying to ignore the heat that ran down between my legs I change the conversation back to the video.

"That cake was so beautiful and was sooo good; _(yawning)_ we have to remember to thank Chris and Sherry again." I yawn as sleep starts to pull me into its warm embrace; the television is turned off and dawn pulls us to sleep for the day.

_As they sleep Bill relives the moments before their wedding in his dreams._

_I sit impatiently waiting in this dressing room as the music seeps in through the closed door; she'd told me it would all start once I hear the music. If I had a heart it would be fluttering, skipping beats until it sees her there. I can feel her in me; I can feel her swimming inside of me, loving every corner of my soul. _

_I have a soul; I have a soul because of her. Her love that has saved me so many times; it has saved me from this dark existence, the existence of my undead life._

_Thinking back to the days before this, the days when she was no longer mine, those days I would have gladly met the sun. But that is all behind us now as today I ache with the anticipation of having her in my arms again…, forever._

_I fear that I may rush and take her and fly us out of here before she makes it down the aisle; I hope I can control myself but I ache, I ache, I ache for her, and where my dead heart lives there is pain and longing as I feel her love pulling and calling out to me through my blood. She's nervous and must be fidgeting; I can picture her in my mind… playing with her hair, touching her necklace and playing with her ring._

_She wanted a traditional wedding not afraid of making a lifetime commitment of love to one who can live forever, how much more perfect could she be. She had been ashamed of wearing virginal white and veil holding on to old mores from her upbringing and momentarily forgetting that I was her first; even if I wasn't it would be the perfect color for my angel. _

_When she found the dress she fretted at the expense but I knew she loved it by the tears she tried to hide as she called Sherry to tell her they needed to look for a different dress. To her surprise the store gave her a substantial discount as I paid for the difference behind her back, my own little secret for this perfect day. I have to remember to break it to her slowly; the true measure of her current wealth. Maybe this will stop her need to work for the shifter; I do hate she has to work for that bastard of a king especially today._

_But I digress. _

_Today is not about money, it's not about anything other than how much I love her and she loves me._

_Oh, I'm so lost to my own thoughts that I've forgotten where she will enter the aisle from; did I ever even know. I hear the footsteps before the door opens, the Viking and the King, time to stand and wait for my angel to make her entrance. _

_It's been more than a hundred years since I've stood near the front door of a church much less been inside one and now, now I stand here thanking God for the beautiful angel and the love he has gifted me._

_The music signals her entrance but I can only feel her, I know she sees me, I feel her heart beating faster with anticipation, I feel her love swimming in me._

_Oh my God, she is beautiful, the dress is perfect and so is that veil! _

_My heart leaps. I have a heart? _

_Whatever it is that is pounding in my chest knows it lives because of her and only for her. _

_No one else exists as Niall leads her down the aisle. I can smell her tears as my own start to dance in my eyes. She is so beautiful, my angel._

_She's approaching and I can remember the first time I saw her; yes I did love her right there and then. The movie of our life plays out in front of me; I can see her under me the first time we made love, see her saving me from Lorena, see her crying when she found out what I had to do for my queen, see her walking away from me at the Bellefleur wedding, I can see her dying in my arms and I can see her smiling face as she said yes._

_Oh my princess if you only knew how sorry I am to have ever caused you pain, knew how much I've loved you, how much I love you and how much I will love you forever._

_Niall lifts the veil and all were stunned, finally seeing who it is I love. If it wasn't for the Viking who held my arm I would have flown us right out of there the moment her hand touched mine. His whispered words "settle down Bill" bringing me back to the moment there in the church and I take my love up to the altar as the ministers begin to speak._

_I know I will not remember a word they say as I am completely lost in her teary eyes._

_Adele should have been here for this, if there's a heaven I hope she can see us._

_I promise to love her, honor and protect her or so I think that is what my lips have said as the feel of her skin on my hand has blocked out everything going on around me; blocked out everything but her._

_I will forever I say to her and she repeats the words to me placing the rings upon our fingers and then we share our first kiss; our need for each other intensifying. I can hear them murmuring in the background, a tap on the shoulders and my angel, my life, my love, my wife pulls away from me; my soul immediately aching for her._

_And then I hear the most beautiful edict ever spoken "Heaven Rejoice, as it is our honor to introduce you to Mr. & Mrs. William Thomas Compton;" a vampire and his angel wife._

We made it back to Bon Temps during the day time and Bill requested I stay at grans' until he woke. He wanted to carry me over the threshold, sometimes I forget how old fashioned he could be. The night we discussed me still working at Merlotte's I thought he'd blown a gasket; but I put my foot down and he finally agreed.

We'd discuss the Compton home being our permanent 'matrimonial residence' _(as Bill started calling it)_; we'd agreed to rent out gran's house to Amelia and Tray, now that they planned on marrying. Octavia would stay for a while longer before heading back to New Orleans after they wed. I have to remind myself to spend more time with Octavia before she leaves, I will certainly miss my friend.

The people of Anubis left Bill's coffin at the Compton house, oh excuse me at our matrimonial residence _(silly Bill)_, and I waited at grans' for him to wake. I spent the time showing Amelia and Octavia the pictures from our honeymoon and gave them the gifts we'd brought for them. An hour after sundown I'd to call Bill as he still had not come over yet.

"Hello, Mr. Compton, did you forget something?"

"Forget something? Well let's see, I have my luggage, keys, my wallet, cell phone, my shoes, no, no, I think I have everything."

"Are you sure, cause I think maybe you forgot your WIFE."

"My wife? Yes I seem to recall having one of those." _He laughs; he's been making a lot of jokes lately._ "Darling, I'll be right over just cleaning up in here, didn't want you coming home to a coffin in the living room; unless you want to explore what else can be done in there?"

"Bill, that's just too kinky. Just hurry up, ok." I sat on the porch with Amelia discussing her own wedding plans and waited for Bill. One moment it was just the two of us and in the next Bill was scooping me out of my seat, nearly scaring poor Amelia to an early grave; I'd felt him coming and knew he was up to no good as he avoided making any noise.

"Damnit Bill, you almost scared poor Amelia to an early grave." I teased.

"I apologize Amelia but I am here to retrieve my wife if you don't mind. Thank you for keeping her entertained." He nods to her.

"Sure Bill, and thank you for cutting a couple of years from my life. I'm sure Tray will be thrilled. I'll talk to you tomorrow Sookie. Goodnight," she was still holding her chest as Bill carried me back home.

"Good evening Mrs. Compton, what did you do today?" He asked not really waiting for a reply as his mouth met mine stifling my reply and breath.

"Honey! Stop it I have to breathe you know and I also know how to walk if you don't mind."

"I know you can walk, but I like carrying you. I have a surprise for you but you have to promise to keep your eyes closed when we enter the house. You promise?"

"OK sweetie, I promise."

"Good. Remember keep your eyes closed. Now Mrs. Compton, welcome to your home." He opened the door and carried me inside spinning us around before asking me to open my eyes.

Flowers decorated the living room and rose petals covered the floor leading up the stairs. Bill set me down and closed the door behind us, setting the security system before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs that were also covered by petals all the way to our bedroom and bathroom doors.

"Should we take a bath first?" He opened the bathroom door and I see that the spa is full and petals swim in the water that waits for us. Candles had been lit and placed throughout the room romantically setting the mood for our first encounter in our home as husband and wife.

"Honey this is beautiful, you did this in an hour? "Wow. I love it Bill, it's a wonderful surprise."

"I am glad you like it but that is not your surprise that is in the bedroom. You'll see it later as you picked the bathroom first." _I picked the bathroom first? He's definitely up to no good._

We slowly undressed each other and he set me in the tub following me soon after; wrapping his loving arms around me. "I love you" he whispered and turned his mouth to mine. We soaked in the tub and lovingly examined our bodies with our hands until the water cooled. Bill reached for a towel and gently pulled me out of the tub and dried us, the rose petals caressing the bottom of my feet as he led me to the bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, close your eyes again," we entered and he turned me towards our bed and asked me to open my eyes. To my surprise our bed was decorated with red and white rose petals in the shape of a heart _(just like in our honeymoon hotel room)_ but what took my breath away was the framed picture that had been fixed above our bed.

"Oh, honey when did it get here? Did you do this?" It was the picture of our first kiss as husband and wife.

"It was delivered a couple of days ago and I secured it in myself, didn't want it falling on us when the bed bangs against the walls. See you can see it from the dresser mirror too." He turned me to look at the dresser.

"Bill we don't bang the bed on the wall… Do we?" I said blushing at the thought.

"My dear I think we have been gone too long if you can't remember that. Maybe I shall remind you." His fangs were already descending before he made it to the last word.

"Oh…" was all I got to say as he pulled me to him, his mouth wrapping itself around my neck and as avid hands found their favorite places to pleasure.

"I'm going to make love to you in every corner of this room before the night is over and then I'm going to fuck you on our bed until we completely break it," he whispered sending a chill down my back. We didn't completely break the bed but we did manage to break one side of the headboard (somehow) and a night table Bill threw across the room because it got in my way.

The next day we had to put the mattresses on the floor until the new bedroom set arrived on Saturday. Proudly Bill said it was the best money he'd ever spent and I walked 'funny' for the next two days; afraid of letting him come near me until I healed. _I'm never questioning him again, I resolved._

The days passed happily for us, between making love, movie dates and dinners out to restaurants we were fast becoming one of Renard Parrish newest and happiest newly weds, though few knew we were married. Then three months later Bill had to go back to Europe to finish his work for the King of France and to start a new database for the Italian Kingdom.

We weren't happy that he'd be gone almost three weeks and I couldn't go with him as I'd to work at Merlotte's and work one week for the King in New Orleans. Pam and Bubba went with me to New Orleans and I got to drive my new car, it drove like a dream.

When Bill came back he decided, it was time I consider leaving Merlotte's permanently; he made his point by calling Niall as reinforcement. We compromised by me working only the day shift so my nights were relatively free to spend with him; even though that wasn't his point but I couldn't see myself not working, no matter how much money (he said) we had in our bank accounts.

It was all working great until some of Arlene's FOtS friends stopped by to harass me since they knew Bill wouldn't be around; I tried to ignore them but they kept coming back in numbers. At first it was little things as me messing up their orders or not giving them the correct amount of change but one day it got out of hand as one tried to pinch my ass and Sam had to throw them out. I'd not told Bill about the other incidents but Sam called him and gave him the entire scoop. I did manage to convince Bill it wasn't anything any other waitress hadn't put up with before; even Sam had to agree with my logic. For a few weeks nothing else happened and everyone relaxed.

"Mornin' Sam, what's up? How are you this beautiful morning?" I was almost bouncing up and down when I spoke.

"Nothing much cher, good morn' to you too; you seem happy today what's going on. You turnin' to a day person again?" Sam asked smiling.

"Nope. Just got up in a good mood. We're having guests tonight, our very first. Niall's coming for dinner. I'm a little nervous but excited too."

"Oh, so that's why you so giddy then. You gonna cook?"

"Yeap. Think that's what has me so happy, cooking for someone other than for myself. Bill says he likes the smell of my cooking especially when I bake. I know he's probably lying but you should see him, he sits there and just watches me making pies. It's funny. "

"I bet it is cher, you too are one of a kind alright. Think you got your first customer cher."

I made my way to my first customer took his order but couldn't shake that I'd possibly seen him before, he wasn't human but I couldn't place what he was or where exactly I'd seen him before. I lowered my shields and found I couldn't read him either. I returned with his food and he politely asked me if I was the one married to a vampire. Sam noticed the concerned look on my face and interrupted before I could answer.

I told Sam what the man had asked me and about him not being human but Sam couldn't place what particular kind of "other" the man was either. As nothing else happened and the man never spoke again, we let it go as the curiosity of a nosey customer.

The day flew and I rushed home to cook and ready the house for our guest, Niall arrived early and just as Bill got out of the bedroom.

Bill flew downstairs to check on me with his fangs drawn; Niall himself was taken aback as I was by Bill's reaction as he had ignored Niall and pulled me to him sniffing me.

"Bill, what is wrong with you?" I asked confused and pushing him away. Bill pushed me to Niall and said, "Smell her. She's been around fey."

Niall took in my scent and asked me what fey had visited me today. "No one visited me today," I said. Bill chimed in, "no not here, somewhere else. Where did you go today Sookie that you have been around fey?"

"The only place I've been to is Merlotte's, you know that. I didn't go any …, wait, a customer came in today and he was a supe' I just didn't know what kind and neither did Sam. I couldn't read his mind either cause he was shielding himself. Could it be him?" I asked both as they shared a concerned look.

"Have you ever seen him before child?" Niall asked.

"I don't think so but he did look familiar somehow. Why?"

"Humm…, probably nothing. Did he say anything?"

"He asked me if I was the one married to a vampire."

"My Lord do you know who he is and why he would ask Sookie that?" Bill asked concerned spilling out of his eyes.

"Bill, he is fey, but he tried to mask his scent that is why you were the only one to smell him as you are in-tuned to Sookie's scent. I will look into this as now I am aware of his particular scent. I am glad you were able to point it out. Sookie if you ever see him again you must let me know immediately, but I do not believe he is a danger as no harm came to you. Now let us resume our evening." His lack of concern seemed to relax us too.

Bill left us to bathe and dress himself as I entertained my grandfather. The rest of the night was quite fun and we enjoyed ourselves as Niall told us stories of his youth and of my grandfather and his adventures. Before leaving Niall gifted us with bath salts he said were from a particular life source in the other realm. He told us he would also leave a little magic for us to enjoy for the next couple of weeks as he had not given us a wedding gift yet. We didn't make love that night as it was already very late and I had to be up early for work. When I got up I reminded myself to ask Sam if he'd ever seen that fey man before.

We kept a lookout for the mysterious fey the entire morning and just when I was going to give up on the lookout, he walked in and again sat in my area. Sam didn't want me to serve him but I convinced him all would be well. I mentally and physically prepared myself for anything and handed Sam my cell phone with Niall's number ready for Sam to call him just in case anything did happen.

"Can I take your order?" I asked politely.

"I have an important message…," he said as he tried to grab my hand but Sam dialed Niall and jumped to my side as Niall blipped in. The atmosphere in Merlotte's changed and I watched as everyone sort of froze in place except Niall, Sam, the fey and me. The fey man immediately got out of his seat and dropped to his knees bowing to Niall.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Niall asked almost vibrating.

"My Lord I have a message for you." The fey said without ever lifting his eyes from the floor.

"From whom?" Niall asked radiating light. I'd never seen anything like it. It was like looking at the sun but without the blinding pain it would cause.

"Preston, my Lord. It's Confidential."

Niall turned to me and said, "He means no harm to you, we will be leaving now. I will be by tonight to check on you my child. Thank you for calling me Samuel," and with that they were gone and Merlotte's went back to normal.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm sorry that guy stiffed you. If I'd seen him leaving without paying I'd told you but I was too busy taking orders. Sam, give her a break, it's happened to all of us at one time or another." Debra said.

Sam and I played along figuring this was part of Niall's enchantment on those caught in his spell. We never spoke about what happened for the rest of the day.

When I made it home I took a shower and went to bed laying next to Bill and wrapping myself in his cool dead arms. I woke to a very animated and horny vampire that had already removed my underwear and was sucking at my breasts; best wake up call ever.

"I've missed you," I said through moans.

"I've missed you too darling. How was your day?"

"I'll tell you later I promise, for now don't stop what you're doing," I begged, but Bill knew something was up and stopped.

"Sookie, how was your day and what happened?"

"Oh Bill!" I moaned but he just gave me a knowing stare. "Agh! The fey came by and Sam called Niall. He spoke to the fey and they left. Niall's coming by later. That was it. Now can we continue?" I said hopeful and reaching for his lips.

"That should have been your first answer and no we can not continue so now give me the unabridged version, Mrs. Compton." He removed himself from me, sat up on the bed pulling me and sitting me up as well. I gave him the long version which he had me repeat three times until I got out of the bed and got dressed, feeling upset and totally sexually frustrated.

"Bill, I already told you three times, it's not going to change the fourth. I did not forget anything important, OK? God, I may not have a vampire's memory but I am not senile either."

"I didn't say you were senile but this is important Sookie and you have the bad habit of shortening important happenings. Something is going on and we need to know what it is. When did Niall say he would come?"

"I think about now, the room is changing and I can feel him so let's get downstairs." I said walking out the bedroom and found Niall already waiting in the living room.

"Grandfather, I felt you coming, why?" Bill was right behind me already dressed and bowing to Niall.

"Yes, my child I let you feel me. I didn't want to interfere with your spousal joining."

"My spousal what? Oh… I get it. No, um. Well. You didn't interrupt we were actually discussing your visit to Merlotte's when I felt you." I said blushing at the thought that my grandfather almost caught us "doing it".

"My Lord who was he and why did he seek Sookie out? Any danger we should be aware of?" Bill asked.

"He was a messenger for one of our fey. He reached out to Sookie as a last resort as the other avenues where blocked to him. He is young and can not return unaccompanied to our realm. His gift of covering his scent is still underdeveloped, yet quite powerful, only one of your kind can sense it or him if he so chooses it. That is why he wanted to make sure Sookie was the one married to a vampire. He knew you would smell him and she would contact me. Fate played her hand and led me here the particular night he first tried to contact her."

"My Lord, is she in any danger?" Bill asked again.

"No, she is not…, but to ensure no one else can sense the scent this fey left behind I will remove all traces before I make my leave. You did well my child and I thank you for thinking quickly and having Sam call but next time call me first and never approach what you do not know. I shall leave now if there is nothing else you want to ask of me." Bill gave me the stink eye as I'd left out the little part of me approaching the fey man. There was nothing else to ask, so I hugged my grandfather; but before he left he gave us some weird blessing that Bill said made him feel light headed but what I felt was a fizzing coursing through my blood.

"Hi honey…" I said innocently as Bill was still giving me the stink eye.

"I thought you said you hadn't left anything out. You lied to me and then you started to argue knowing all along you were wrong. Didn't you Mrs. Compton?"

"Well, nothing happened and I did tell you basically everything that had happened. OK, I was wrong and I'm sorry. You forgive me? I won't do it again." I did my best pouting face while batting my eyes innocently at Bill.

"No, it is not OK, and I have to think about forgiving you. You could have gotten hurt Sookie." My eyes started to tear up and Bill backed down a little.

"You are going to have to convince me that you really mean what you just said. Maybe then I'll forgive you." He leaned in and kissed my nose and I wrapped myself around his chest. Bill carried me into the bathroom and we made good use of the bath salts as I tried to convince Bill of just how sorry I was I'd lied to him. I pled my case twice in the bathtub and twice on our bed. He finally let me know he forgave me when he said he could feel our blood fizzing inside him the fifth time we negotiated before dawn took us under.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** _This Chapter is **dedicated to ALL our faithful readers** with a **special "Thank You"** for WhoKnowsWhy, DICATAKADD, Blooddrunk and the rest of the girls from WIKI/BOTB. Your reviews, PMs and encouragements are what have kept the ideas flowing and Bill talking. Hope you enjoy and forgive the little tease, maybe **ALBD** will be more than just the foolish dream of a Bill fan. *If only CH would listen.* Dont worry there is more ALBD to come, we're certainly not done yet._

* * *

The days turned into weeks and all was going well until I started to feel sick after my last trip to New Orleans for the King. Bill had never been around me while I'd been sick without it being due to me being shot, staked or injured some how.

He had no idea what to do as the days passed and all I wanted to do was sleep not being able to keep anything down for longer than a minute.

I went to the doctor and he said I probably had the flu and the exhaustion from work and my recent trips were making it seem worse than what it really was. Amelia and Octavia tried a health spell but that didn't work either.

Finally Bill decided it would be best to call in Dr. Ludwig if I didn't improve in a day or two; but I decided I felt better and went to work the next day.

"Sookie, are you sure you should be here?" Sam asked concerned.

"Sam, Bill is driving me insane. I'm going to stake if he keeps asking me if I'm ok and if I need anything. Please let me just stay here in your office and don't tell him anything." I begged Sam.

"Ok, Sookie but promise me you'll see the doctor again. You promise and I won't tell Bill anything, scouts honor." Sam said giving me the international two finger scouts sign.

"OK, Sam, I promise."

I was sleeping in Sam's office when I felt arms wrap themselves around me and cradle me, carrying me before I fell asleep again. I woke to find myself on my bed, Bill and Sam both looking down at me.

"You lied Sam Merlotte." I said through hazy eyes.

"No, I didn't, I had Hoyt call Bill when you slept straight through your regular shift." He said.

"Thank you Sam, I'll make sure she gets something to eat and gets medical attention as soon as possible."

"Night cher, feel better you hear and don't go staking Bill, he's just doing what any concerned husband would do."

"Ok, Sam I won't stake him."

Bill led Sam out of the room and I heard the front door closing. Bill flew back up holding a soup Amelia had made for me and a TruBlood for himself.

"You told Sam you wanted to stake me? Now I know you are really sick," he said as he pulled me up on the bed placing a napkin in front of me and the food tray on my lap.

I took a spoonful and set the spoon back down.

"Oh Bill I don't want this. Maybe later, but now my stomach is turning. This is definitely the flu; maybe a gingerale would settle my stomach. Can you get me one honey, I'm sorry for being such a pain."

"Nonsense, you are not being a pain, except when you don't want to see the doctor. I'm going to get you the gingerale and then we'll call Dr. Ludwig for tomorrow night. Be right back."

He flew to the kitchen leaving his dinner behind on the nightstand. I could smell the contents and picked it up and drank it all almost in one long gulp. Bill was standing at the door staring at me not saying a word as I drank the bottle dry.

"Sookie, I'm calling Dr. Ludwig now, where's my phone?" The look on his face was that of sheer fright, _if a vampire could be frightened that is_.

"Bill, am I turning into a vampire?" I asked scared myself as I tried to recall how many times I'd had Bill's blood.

_Claudine pops in_

"Put the phone down Bill. Don't call her yet. Hey cousin, you're sick I see." Claudine says as she sits next to me on the bed.

"Very perceptive of you Claudine. What no Claude today?" I retort _(my new word of the day)_ not feeling very hospitable, gran would definitely be upset with me, being sick is no excuse for being rude.

"Oooh, sass I see. No, no Claude today, just me. Came to tell you I'm moving up."

"Where you going? I thought you lived on the top floor of your building." Bill and Claudine both looked at me like if I'd grown a second head.

"What?" I asked.

"Sookie, I'm moving up; as an angel, I'm a messenger now." Claudine said oozing pride.

"What? Will I be able to see you?" I ask tearing up; Bill sat next to me on the other side of the bed holding my hand.

"Well, you'll see me when I have something to tell you," she said taking my other hand in hers.

"So I won't have my fairy godmother any more? Oh Claudine, I'm happy for you, I know this is what you've always wanted but I'm going to miss you terribly." I say as I kiss her hand.

"What kind of message would you bring Claudine?" Bill asked concerned as she always brought messages of impending danger.

"Well a message like the one now," she said smiling beautifully so I new it wasn't danger.

"Oh, that you're leaving," I say sniffling.

"No…, a message like, I know why you are sick," she is still beaming.

"Fairy, do you want to share that information with us," Bill asked already annoyed this wasn't the first thing she said to us.

"You've called me fairy for the last time vampire," she leaned over me stared him down.

"Anyway, like I was saying before bloodsucker here interrupted me, I know why you're sick."

"Sookie, you don't have the flu, you're pregnant." She said beaming.

"What!!" Bill and I both say, _really more like shouted_.

"Claudine, I can't be pregnant. Bill, I swear I am not pregnant. You know I haven't…, you know right, I swear, honey, I swear I haven't!" I was panicking and also wanting to throw up.

"Explain yourself fairy, angel, devil or whatever you are!" Bill's fangs were fully down as he was ready to pounce on Claudine and probably me too if she was right.

"Listen bloodsucker, she's pregnant, whether you believe it or not and it's yours." Bill threw himself towards her trying to avoid her at the last second as he heard her say "it's yours," hitting the night table instead.

From all the excitement, confusion and my weakened state, I passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

"Miss Sookie, can you hear me?" Some stranger asked me.

"I can hear you but who are you, where's My Bill? Where's my husband?" I asked still a little dizzy.

"I'm right here sweetheart. You fainted. He's a doctor Niall brought him."

"Why?" I asked still confused.

"Well young lady, I'm here because you are very pregnant, very dehydrated and almost malnutritioned." The "doctor" said.

"OK, I'm pregnant. He's a vampire and the father. You're a doctor and the fairy prince is here. Where's the bunny and the unicorn? Cause I want to wake up now; I have to go to work and Sam's not gonna like it if I'm late and then my husband's going to be mad at Sam and..." I mumbled, closing my eyes trying to go back to sleep. _I heard someone chuckling in the background_.

"Sweetheart, you're awake just very tired and confused. Can you look at me sweetheart?" Bill asked as I opened my eyes and really looked at him.

"Bill? I'm awake?"

"Yes, darling you are awake just very confused. Now look at me. I'm going to sit you up ok?

"Uhumm."

"Honey, I'm hungry." I said tasting my lips as I stared at his jugular, the scent of his blood deliciously traveling up my nose.

"Okay, Miss. Now look at this light and follow it."

"I'm not a Miss, I'm married."

"I'm Mrs. William Thomas Compton," I said still groggy as Bill beamed.

"Oh, I apologize, Mrs. Compton."

"We have to run some tests now to see how you're doing. So please follow this light..., good, good."

"Now I'm going to push you here please tell me if it hurts. And here? Here? Here?" The doctor asked.

"That tickles." I chuckled leaning into Bill. "Where's Claudine?"

"Sweetheart, Niall and Claudine are downstairs waiting for the doctor to finish."

"Doctor, am I really pregnant?" I asked waiting for someone to tell me it's all been a really bad joke or a terrible mistake.

"Yes, Mrs. Compton. That's why you've been feeling sick."

"Mr. Compton tells me you haven't been able to keep anything down since last week and today you drank blood, and you've been sleeping a lot is that correct?"

"Yes. Sleeping a lot, I'm really tired and today I tried to drink the soup but my stomach was turning and I wanted a gingerale but when he put the blood down I could smell it and I drank it cause I was really really thirsty." I rambled on.

"Ok Mrs. Compton, just one more thing to do. I have to check you inside." My heart began to race at the thought that someone other than Bill was going to see my private area.

"We can do it here on the bed, so you'll need to remove your clothing from the waist down. Please cover yourself with a sheet and call me when you're ready." The doctor got up and walked out, leaving me staring at Bill who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Honey, don't leave ok, I don't want you to leave when he checks me inside. Can you stay with me please?" I was almost begging Bill as panic was setting in full force.

"Of course darling." I could see how uncomfortable he was but he helped me out of my shorts and underwear, covered me with a bed sheet and called the doctor back, telling him he was staying with me.

"That will be fine Mr. Compton. Ok, this will feel a little cold and a bit uncomfortable, but I assure you I'm not hurting her or the baby." The doctor said addressing both me and Bill, whose fangs had descended. I felt the coolness of his instruments and decided to concentrate on Bills eyes instead until the doctor finished.

Bill helped me dress and carried me to the living room where Niall, Claudine and the doctor were waiting for us. _There were so many thoughts flying through Bill's brain I couldn't latch on to a single one._

Bill sat us on the couch pulling me into him while rubbing circles on my back to soothe me as the doctor spoke.

Turning to Niall the doctor began to speak; "My Lord, Mrs. Compton is pregnant, about six weeks in. Luckily, the child decided to make it self known before dehydration and malnutrition affected both the mother and the child."

"She requires daytime rest due to the special circumstances of ..., the father _(he pointed towards Bill)_; it seems blood was the first accepted nutrient as well but that could _(also)_ change. The pregnancy itself appears to be going well and is in the optimal normal human position so it can be carried full term."

"Very well." Niall said motioning to the doctor who retreated to the corner of the room after bowing to Niall; never once turning towards Bill and me.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" Bill asked addressing Niall and skipping his normal "my lord" title as the doctor had never addressed us.

"Grandfather? I said, wanting an explanation myself.

"You are pregnant…" Niall started but I interrupted feeling rage rising through me as no one had explained how it was possible. "I heard that but how?"

"If you let me, I will explain My Child." He stopped, giving me the opportunity to interrupt again which I considered but Bill game my hand a little squeeze to quiet me.

"Fate has decided to speed up the time table of this pregnancy and as SHE is far older and far wiser than even me we must accept her decision." He stated.

"I was hoping this pregnancy would come about later; although I wasn't even sure it would be possible." The look of surprise clearly on his face as if he was trying to figure something out himself.

"The message Preston sent was the special blessing I gave you that night, it was meant to open your humanity to each other while giving Bill's seed the opportunity to momentarily live again."

"However, it should have taken longer to come about as I'd only started to gift you the magik needed to infuse the enchantment."

"Why did you do this Niall?" Bill asked, the realization that it was HIS child slowly seeping in. His hand slowly traveling from my back down to my stomach; I on the other hand was still finding it hard to believe; waiting to wake up any second.

"I was to be the messenger that gave you the blessing but somehow Preston completed his task and sent the message himself with one too young to give it, that is why he sought out our grandfather Sookie," Claudine said, Niall bowing to her when she finished speaking.

"Why didn't you discuss this with us first, I mean Bill almost attacked Claudine," I said leaving out that for a brief second Bill believed I'd cheated on him with Sam, a shifter no less. _I'd read his mind._

"My child, I had planned on sharing the possibility of this gift with you but as no one believed it could happen _(on the first try)_, there was no need to inform you of a happy event that possibly would never occur."

"Your child managed to hide its presence long enough to avoid being detected by any of us. Bill should have been the first to notice as he's the one able to detect any changes in your scent. I hope you're not too upset with my desire to give you this very special gift My Child."

"Grandfather I don't know. I am happy but I guess I'm still confused as this has been so sudden, I mean Bill and I never expected to have this, well we never had this conversation and now this happens. I don't even know how he feels about all of this or how I feel about it; I mean what kind of baby are we going to have? And, if I'm always sick what am I going to eat. I thought I was turning into a vampire." I turned to Bill who was _(dejectedly)_ staring at a spot on the floor as I babbled.

"My Lord, we are very grateful for this gift. I know once the confusion and surprise is over we will be very happy and delighted to be parents of this very special child. We are truly honored, however Lord, we are concerned as we know nothing of what to expect of this pregnancy; what should we expect our child to be and what are the dangers to the both of them," Bill said pointing at me and the baby in my belly.

Niall motioned to the doctor who gave us our instructions finally recognizing our presence.

"The pregnancy will be like any other normal pregnancy; proper nutrition and rest are very important. We can expect the child to have some or all of its parent's traits, vampire, human or fey; therefore Mrs. Compton should avoid iron and silver both ingested and worn."

_Turning to Bill_, "She should rest as much as possible during day time hours and, as the Little Prince has shown a predilection to blood, she should drink it whenever she can not keep human food down but avoid garlic at all cost; it is very important she maintain her nutrition up."

_Turning to me,_ "You should try drinking a half a glass of blood, synthetic or natural before you eat human food that should help with the nausea and not too much salt or spicy food. Organic teas will also be preferable as are all other organic foods, the more natural the food the better."

_To the both of us,_ "As for what kind the Little Prince will be, we won't know that until he's one year old. Mrs. Compton you must keep off your feet as much as possible for the next couple of weeks until you recover your strength again."

"Mr. Compton, she must avoid long hot baths with lavender and sage mixes. I advice soaking in fey salts and flowers, lavender and Jasmine are a good mix but remember to avoid any soak with lavender and sage mixes as they can be harmful to both mother and child."

"You can call me anytime you have a question and I'd like to see you in two weeks to weigh you and check your progress. I will be your doctor until your care is transferred to the dwarf doctor when you're five months in. Do you have any further questions?"

"Yes, um, I do but I'd like to ask them in private if you don't mind?" _'What about sex and blood exchanges?' _was my big private question. I looked at Bill and then it hit me, I could see he'd had the same thought; actually I plucked it straight out of his head.

"Wait, you said HE, it's a boy, I'm having, I mean we're having a boy? And why did you call him little prince?"

"My child you are having a son, and he is a prince because you are My Princess, my very special granddaughter." Niall said rising from his seat to hug me. I hugged my grandfather and he patted my belly, speaking to the baby in a language I'd only heard the night he'd given us the other blessing.

"I will check on you often if you don't mind, but I will call first. William, keep her safe and well fed. I shall leave now and you may ask the doctor the question about your spousal joinings." He smiled as he kissed the top of my head and bowed to Claudine before blipping out.

"Oh Claudine I forgot to ask if we can tell anyone?" _Ok, so I'm pregnant, the realization slowly seeping in._

"Sookie, I think it's best to keep this quiet until after your third month. As the Little One has shown he is able to cloak his presence fairly well, he will decide who he allows become aware of his presence; however you should avoid vampires for a while as your fey scent will increase particularly when aroused. So Bill don't get too carried away until after the third month, is that right doctor?"

"Yes it is, you will be able to have normal spousal relations just don't over do it; if you feed from her you will have to curtail it to every other night but if she becomes too weak, then only after every three days. She can have your blood but be careful she doesn't drain you as she will be drinking for herself and a possible fey or vampire."

"Mr. Compton, I assume you are aware of blood drinking fey and how vampire blood affects them? _(Bill nods)_ Well you can expect her reaction to be about the similar until after the third month."

"I hope I have I answered all your questions? We nod.

"By the way my name is Andrews." We both nod and the doctor pops out after bowing to me.

"Sookie, I must leave also. Promise to take care of yourself or Claude will be very upset with you. You know he's not as nice as I am." She smiles and I began to cry.

"Oh, sweetie it'll be OK, I promise. Don't cry. I will always be able to see you though I won't be able to come and visit as before."

"I owe you my ascension Sookie, you and Bill. You take care of that little one; he has an amazing future to fulfill as do you my Princess. I will always come back to bring you important news, such as this one; but I promise to return for the births and birthdays of the Little Princes." She hugged me and wiped away the tears that had streaked down my face.

She turned to Bill smiling and bowed to him.

"Vampire, you have certainly redeemed yourself if you have earned this from the All Knowing. Keep them safe and love them well."

"Bill, trust no one with your family, especially those that come to you offering to take them to a different realm without giving you access to it as well; NEVER let the little one go alone."

"You will be able to feel each other and speak without words at the third month that is my gift to you; tell no one, not even the Prince of this gift."

"Trust your knowledge of the fey and never underestimate them Bill – I hope now you understand why I have never been able to speak directly and still can't."

She pulled me to her again and gave my belly a _(special)_ blessing (of her own).

"But hey, I owe you my ascension and what are they going to do to me, ground me?" A ray of light surrounded her and she blipped out smiling and laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally alone, Bill went to the kitchen as I sat on the couch lost to my thoughts and staring down at the same spot that Bill had previously been looking at.

In the distance I heard the microwave ding and realized Bill had gone to get something to eat; after a couple of minutes he walked back into the living room holding two bottles of TruBlood, handing one to me.

We sat there quiet and lost to our own thoughts until Bill finally spoke.

"Do you want to know how that spot got there?" He asked and I nodded yes.

"I know you heard me say during the meeting of the "Glorious Dead" that the last time I saw my family was when my maker took me to see them, but that was not entirely true." _I flinched at the mention of his maker Lorena; she'd lured him, trapped him and tortured him; I killed her and saved him. After that things between Bill and I were never the same and now here we are together again just having found out we're going to be parents._

"After I had been turned, I managed to escape from Lorena one night and came to check on my family." _He sighed._

"My son was standing by the hearth trying to stoke up the fire; he was so young." Bill's_ eyes glistened probably from the light on the hearth._

"His mother called to him and he turned too quickly taking the spade with him which still had a piece of red hot coal on it." _I could see the pain of the memory on his face as he got lost in the recollection but still he continued speaking._

"The coal fell on the wooden floor slowly burning it. From where I stood I could smell burning wood and instinctively flew in and removed the burning coal also stomping out the burning wood plank; essentially avoiding the house from going up in flames and saving my family…, THAT was the last time I ever saw them_." He momentarily looked up into my eyes and I could see fear in his eyes as well as a deep love and red tears swimming in his eyes._

"With time the spot was worn down and now all that remains is that small spot there." _Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke and I could finally understand why he'd made sure that plank was not removed during the renovations but more importantly why he'd been staring at it as he was informed he was going to be a father to a son, again._

"Sookie, we have learned a lot tonight and I must apologize if I have selfishly been lost to my own thoughts from the moment Claudine said you were pregnant."

"I will admit that I did think you had been with another and I apologize for that and I hope you can understand and find it in your heart to forgive me." _His eyes were begging me for understanding._

"But as we sat here, I found myself lost to what fatherhood had meant to me and the sadness of my past life and the joy of this new life overwhelmed me so much that I never stopped to think that possibly this was not something you wanted…, at least not with me and especially not like this."

"All I ask is that you think about this carefully and whatever decision you make, whatever path you decide on, know I will be right there with you offering you my unconditional love and support if you let me." _He looked directly into my eyes as he spoke and I could see the sincerity of his words in them; whatever I decided Bill would understand and accept even if reluctantly._

"Bill, you're right this was not something I'd ever thought we'd be able to have but if there ever was a man that I would want to have a family with, that man, vampire or human, that man would be you." _I put as much truth and loving feelings into my words as I could; willing Bill to feel the sincerity of my words._

"I knew what you thought and I was scared to death, more for Claudine than for myself; truthfully I probably would've thought the same thing myself if I was in your shoes."

_My heart begged me to tell Bill everything I'd ever kept from him, it begged me not to keep any part of me from the father of my child; if fate had brought us to each other then I should trust he'd understand… and forgive me._

"But what I do want you to know and never forget it's this; there'll never be another I'd want to be with or love more than you. I meant every word I gave you in our vows; I truly love you and I rather leave you than hurt you that way and you need to know that, specially now."

_I braced myself, swallowed hard and finally let the words come out of my mouth._

"Honey, I have to tell you something that is going to hurt you, but I need for you to listen and let me speak because I've been so afraid of losing you that I've kept it to myself even though I know I shouldn't have." _My heart was pounding._

"And when I'm finished, whatever you decide I will understand and accept it no matter how much it hurts me; but I have to free myself from this now more than ever. _Tears already dancing in my eyes; I took a deep breath to stay them and let the words roll out of my mouth before the pain of possibly losing Bill forever started to overwhelm me._

"Bill when you were in France before we got married and Eric stood with me something happened." _Bill flashed rage and jealousy in his eyes, but I had to continue. I shot up my hand in a stop motion to keep him from speaking or trying to walk away from me._

"That night I was asleep and woke to find him next to me; for a moment I thought it was you and we got into an argument. After our argument Eric finally told me he loved me and even though I no longer feel or felt the same for him I kissed him. For about half a second I considered laying with him; only because I was horny and I missed you and your touch terribly. But we didn't do anything other than kiss. And when I called you and you asked what had happened, in my fear of losing you and with my guilt eating at me, I turned it against you." _Bill snickered and shook his head but showed no other emotion._

"Bill nothing else happened; we only kissed, cried and held each other. I guess it was our way of saying goodbye to what we'd meant to each other when he was cursed. I know it's hard for you to believe but that Eric, the one that had been with me during that time, he loved me and for whatever reason I'd loved him too."_ Bill nodded but I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking, he'd locked himself tighter than a drum from me; there was no jealousy, rage or love in his eyes._

"Maybe it was because he was so much like you; maybe it was because I was so lonely and heartbroken during that time but whatever the reason we were there for each other. Then when the witches curse was broken, Eric and I just walked away from each other; him not knowing what had happened between us or what we'd meant to each other and me knowing I'd just lost my heart again, like I had lost it with you_." I waited for his reaction; Bill just nodded for me to continue, taking in my every word as I looked directly into his eyes._

"But sweetheart, I hope you understand why I didn't tell you and why I kissed him; we never got to say goodbye to what we'd had or felt and I needed to get him out of my heart completely so that I could give it ALL to you entirely." _I let out a sigh I'd been holding since I started to speak._

"I just hope and pray that someday you can find it in you to forgive me but if you can't all I can say is that I am sincerely sorry because I never meant to hurt you; it wasn't planned but that was something I needed to do for myself." _Tears slowly spilling from my eyes._

"As for this little one, _(I said touching my flat belly)_, well, we're going to have a baby and even though I'm extremely scared, I am extremely happy as well." _Bill nodded and gently wiped my tears with his long fingers._

"So if you think you can handle what I've just told you and can find it in you to forgive me and think you can handle the constant crying, the midnight feedings and the crazy mood swings then I can too." _I said willing him to answer me sincerely._

"Of course I can Sookie; I was a very attentive father to my children." He smiled up at me, gratitude and love shining in his eyes for my trust in him; my heart immediately felt a little lighter.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the baby silly, I was talking about me." I threw myself into his arms relieved and smiling; the weight of my body pushing us back into the couch, or so I like to think.

"Humm…," he said looking around the living room and up at the ceiling.

"What honey?" I asked tentively, waiting for the worst but hoping for the best.

"We're going to need a baby room built soon," he said and I got a glimpse at the number of plans flashing through his head before panic set in.

"Bill, what if the baby is a vampire and a fae. Would other vampires want to attack him?"

"Sweetheart I would like to believe that our son will be a human fae like his mother; but I guess we will just have to wait until he's one to find out. No matter what he is as long as he's healthy that is all that matters." _He drew circles on my back and lost himself in thought for a moment before speaking again._

"Now, look at me Mrs. Compton," _His beautiful long fingers under my chin raised my head until our eyes met; his eyes demanding that I pay close attention to his words._

"Mrs. Compton, one day, not today, you're going to have to explain to me why you feel compelled to keep things from me only to tell me later." He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Why keep your secrets to yourself if you're going to bring them up once guilt eats at you? _I could feel his love for me wrapping itself around me as he spoke._

"By the way, I know you read my thoughts earlier." He said arching an eyebrow and half a smile peering from his lips.

"So, if there are no more secrets you need to purge tonight, I want you to know that I love you and even though you infuriate me beyond reasons at times, I will always love you and you can tell me anything..." _he leaned into me._

"ANYTHING! I AM YOURS, YOU ARE MINE and HE IS OURS and that is all that matters! Do you UNDERSTAND woman?"

"Yes. And I don't think I have any more secrets." I said tears streaming down my face.

"Good, you infuriate me but I love you and now.., _(he picked me up and started walking us towards the stairs)_ I want to take my wife and my son up to bed as dawn is fast approaching."

_God, I love this man_, _I love this man,_ _I love this man_, I thought as Bill sat me on the bed and brought over my pink night gown. He undressed me and before he lowered my gown over my head he leaned down and kissed me and my flat belly.

We fell asleep holding each other, our hands intertwined over my belly directly above where we thought the baby might be.

Before he closed his eyes for his day rest I heard Bill say, "I love you both very much and I will do anything and everything to keep you both safe."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:** **Sorry it took so long but we had to add this chapter; It's dedicated to our girl Christine, who requested a better **__**Vampire{Bill} reaction to Sookies revelation to Bill.** __Thank you to everyone that's left reviews and sent DMs we love it. ___

* * *

_**Bill's POV**_

_As I watch her sleep I can't help but think how my life has certainly changed since the moment I met this little blonde telepath. She saved me from meeting my final death and stole my (dead) life from me forever completely turning my world upside down…, did I ever really believe I had any chance against those blue eyes?_

_A mere mortal has claimed me as her own; she commands me without even a word leaving her lips. {Laughs to himself} Oh but I DO Love her so much that I wouldn't change a thing; well I would change how much I have caused her pain. _

_I watch her sleep and I can only imagine what our lives would be like if I were mortal too; she deserves so much more than what my vampire existence can give her. Now with the help of Niall I can give her the one thing my love alone could never have – a child, our child… _

_We are going to be parents; I will be a father to a son again; but this time I will never leave my family again. Not even death will separate me from them._

_Truth be told when the fairy said she was pregnant my world came to a stand still and fell apart…, I would have preferred to meet the sun a thousand times rather than hear that she had possibly been unfaithful with another. But who would she have gone to? Who else but Sam, he had always loved her and she would go to him._

_I could hear her telling me she hadn't but if the fairy was right her words would be undone by the child growing in her womb. I wanted to kill the fairy, I wanted to kill Sam but her…, she I would protect; I would protect her and her child until the day I met the sun._

_Then the words floated out as smoke into the air… "__She's pregnant, whether you believe it or not…" my rage flew over me and I lunged myself at that demon-fairy almost missing her last words "and it's yours.__"_

_What a fool I was to even believe she would have gone to him, gone to any other willingly; but then there was always Eric. She says she had to take him out of her heart and though it hurts me to know he ever had a place in it, I can understand why she kissed him._

_I know first hand what it feels like to walk away from the one you have loved without even a kiss good bye. She had done it to me and my heart ached for that one kiss goodbye; but if she had ever given it to me, I would have met the sun that very day as life without her is not worth living. Even this undead life._

_Then as we sat there hearing how all of this had come about, I could see the confusion, uncertainty and pain running through her mind. I wondered if she would have ever considered starting a family with me if she knew it was even possible._

_The thoughts of my past family suffocating me and the memories of that spot on the floor strangled me with fear. If I had been human, we all would have died; for the first time since I was turned my vampire existence was an advantage as it helped me save them from certain death. This existence will help me again, it will help me guard my family; protect them and love them until the end of time._

_Her loving words that no other would she want to start a family with other than me bringing me back to the heaven of her arms. _

_She turns in her sleep and those lips that bring me so much joy and so much pleasure stoke a fire in me as they softly touch my skin. She's mine just as much as I am hers and I will erase every memory of any other ever touching her._

_God I can feel her in me, I can feel her blood coursing through her…, MY Blood…, MINE_

_She's MINE_

_He's MINE_

_THEY ARE MINE_

_I Need Her Now, Lord help me; How I NEED HER NOW!_

_{Growl}_

_MINE_

I woke to find Bill had pulled up my gown and was kissing my flat stomach a million thoughts flying in his head; in my groggy state all I could clearly make out was "mine," over and over "mine." I wonder if that vampire possessiveness was going to rear its ugly head now that I am pregnant and he know it's his. Don't get me wrong, he can be damn sexy in all his possessiveness.

As I stroked his head and he looked up at me I saw a feral rage in him that heated me up between my legs making me wet for him and my heart started to jump in anticipation of his assault.

Bill crawled up my body in slow motion just like a lion that is getting ready to pounce a gazelle; my breath becoming shallow and panting with anticipation. Never removing his eyes from mine, I can see that they were fully dilated black and his fangs glistened against the moonlight that crept in the room. I was more excited than scared as he sniffed me from my stomach to the top of my head and continued sniffing every corner of my body; occasionally licking a spot or two.

Bill placed himself between my legs and I watched as he breathed in my scent before a quick lick made me shudder and my eyes flipped backwards in my head; a grunted "Mine" escaping his lips before he flipped me over on my stomach.

Again he lapped at me before continuing up my ass, _(his hands ripping my gown to shreds)_ giving each cheek a tongued kiss; my body ached for him, I needed him inside of me but he held me down as I tried to move.

He made his way up my back, sniffing and kissing me as he climbed up to my neck. Each word out of his mouth sounding like a grunt as he instructed me "don't move, stay still"; my body shuddered under him. "Mine," escaping his lips as he made his way to my ear lobe…, and I was ready to explode. _Oh God, I am his, whatever he is trying to prove I AM HIS_, I thought as a moan escaped my lips; my nipples almost painfully erect.

He flipped me back around and kissed my neck while letting me feel his fangs lightly scraping my skin but not penetrating it completely. He lapped up the little trickle of blood that escaped grunting out "MINE," before returning his gaze to me and taking my lips in his.

He knew I was on fire for him and so was he for me. His nose flared and I could see he was holding himself back, not letting the vampire in him escape; but I needed him, I wanted him, I wanted the vampire loose. I wanted him to take me, take me as he saw fit, finally the words escaping my mouth…

"Oh, honey I need you. Bill, let yourself go, please take me as you want. I need the vampire in you to take me. Take me now or I'm going to explode!"

{Growl}

He let out a growl before he took my lips in his again; holding my hands down at my side. He sucked at my tongue and bit down on his causing a few drops of blood to fall into our mouths; as I sucked the blood in I felt myself start to orgasm as he pulled away from me again.

"_Oh My God I'm going to die if he doesn't take me know,"_ if he wanted me to beg I would beg, I would plead I would do anything he'd want me to do; but before I could he gave his next command.

"Not yet…" he crawled back down my body and sniffed, licked and nipped a trail from my neck down to my toes, sending shivers through my body. He picked up my right foot and started kissing each toe before settling on sucking them. He'd never done that like this before and each pull his mouth gave me was like he was sucking at my nub. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a moan that seemed to have ignited his desire for me further.

He pushed my legs apart and made his way to my mound, pulling my clit into his mouth as he sucked and lapped at me. His fingers entering with such force I exploded the moment they hit my sweet spot. His hands pushing my legs further apart as his tongue made its way inside me; each thrust followed by a grunted "MINE."

I called out his name, I begged for more pushing his head deeper inside me but he pulled my hands away bringing them back to my sides. He growled at me as he held my arms down; bringing himself back up my body and taking my nipple into his mouth. Again his fangs lightly scraping me, enough to cause a trickle of blood to flow. Another grunt as he lapped it up and again claiming it for himself… "MINE…," and I couldn't take it any more.

"Oh Bill please I need you inside me…, I need you to fuck me, please Bill please…, oh honey please…" the sheets under me already wet from the pleasure he was giving me. I tried to pull my arms free again but he wouldn't let them go; if he needed control he had it all tonight. He owned me and for once I relished it and he knew it.

Bill brought my hands over my head and tightly held them there with one of his hands as the other made its way to my nub. I moan and writhed under him as his feral eyes never removed themselves from my gaze. Another climax building inside me as he moved his fingers in and out of me before he took my lips in his; his tongue assaulting mine.

My nipples pressed against his cool chest only intensifying my need for him; I cried, I moaned, I begged and pleaded from the pleasure. And then, his fingers removed themselves from me… I didn't have a chance to miss them as he pushed himself in me to the hilt. Each thrust he gave came with a grunt and tears flowed from his eyes. I felt my walls tighten around him and met each of his thrust with my hips… again feeling the building of my climax.

He thrust once, twice, three, four times before he turned his lips to my breast. His fangs breaking skin and as he sucked I could feel him almost falling apart on me; but I wanted more, I wanted to feel his bite again.

"My neck, My neck, bite my neck… oh God bite my neck…," I begged as sparkles splashed before my eyes. He let go of my hands and pulled me closer into him and thrust again and again before his lips moved to my neck.

"Tell me you are mine…, tell me you love me… tell me!" was the demand that escaped his lips as he bit down into my neck, sending us both over the edge.

"I'm YOURS Bill, I LOVE YOU, I'M YOURS. Oh God I'M YOURS."

"MINE… MINE… MINE," he let out as he released himself into me; both of us meeting our simultaneous climaxes before our mouths found each other again.

I don't know what got into Bill this night but somewhere I knew he needed to claim me for himself after what I'd said about Eric. He needed to erase every trace of another from me and I never relished it more.

He felt terrible for a couple of days as his "_primal vampire instincts_" as he called them took over his sanity but I, I felt wonderful knowing that he had claimed me for himself…,

Again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** _Sorry this chapter took so long coming but Bill wanted some B & S action and for everyone to know what his son was up to; he had me do some re-writing instead of letting me put all this in a separate one-shot (explanation) story. I just think he is showing off. We hope you enjoy it as much as we have. AND, YES there is quite a bit more of ALBD still to come._

* * *

As the days passed my morning sickness improved somewhat; they became night sickness as I was sleeping straight through the day.

Amelia and Octavia kept feeding me organic teas until they finally hit on one that helped with the nausea; they knew something was up but weren't sure what it was or how to ask me.

"Me" still working at Merlotte's was soon a forgotten argument as all I wanted to do was sleep.

Sam wasn't happy when Bill informed him that I wouldn't be returning to work…, ever; but as he knew I never wanted to stop working _(no matter how much money Bill said we had) _he knew that my health must have been the catalyst _(new word of the day)_ behind this decision.

We spoke a couple of times after I quit but as Sam also feared for my health me staying off my feet and taking care of myself became his main concern and he quickly backed off blaming Bill for my decision.

I felt so guilty that I couldn't share our news with our friends but as we still needed to be careful we decided to follow the advice Claudine had given us. Still, I wanted to tell Amelia, Octavia and Sam so bad that I felt like I was going to explode.

Two weeks passed quickly and Bill hardly ever left my side. He took care of my every need, desire and want; whether it was physical, sexual or emotional.

On his next visit Dr. Andrews gave us more instructions and explained that I would not be pregnant forty weeks, but only thirty two, something about eight being magical for fae. Immediately after Dr. Andrews left Bill ran to his computer to research the significance of the number eight (for fae) though he never did tell me what he'd found.

Finally, I couldn't take being left out in the dark and decided to do some investigating of my own behind Bill's back; I asked Amelia.

Amelia explained that the number eight meant "_perfect balance, infinity, executive ability, management, power, materiality, and unscrupulousness, everything royalty are_" she said. She finally broke down and asked me what was going on and why I wanted to know if there was something special about the number eight.

She wanted to know why the health spells she and Octavia had cast had not worked; they were both afraid I was either dying or turning into a vampire. I asked her to give me a couple of weeks before I told her everything, promising she'd be the first I would tell.

Sam, Octavia and Amelia all started to relax once I promised that I wasn't turning into one of the undead nor was I going to die any time soon {or so I prayed}. They were all very impressed with the care Bill was giving me so when he asked Sam not to come around so often Sam did not make too much of the request and mostly called from that point on to keep me up-to-date on all the latest gossip.

And the days kept passing peacefully; I tried not to wonder how long it all would last as I prayed with all my might that they would continue to be peaceful.

A couple of times I woke to find Bill with his head resting on my belly, I wondered if he was trying to hear something with his vampire hearing. He always told me he could hear faint swooshes like static beating, but the sounds would disappear as fast as he'd heard them. We doubted that it was the baby as Dr. Andrews told us it was too early for that.

At first when we made love Bill would be so careful that it drove me crazy, rarely wanting to drink from me; finally I told him I wouldn't break and had to take matters into my own hand, fucking him hard and biting him instead. When I felt the first trickle of his blood in my mouth, I felt an arousal and need for him I'd never felt before; it made me wild for him and it turned him on immensely too.

He finally bit me and we exploded into each other and as I licked the drying blood off his neck, something took over me and I bit down again, sucking with all my might. At first Bill became aroused as I sucked in his sweet life giving blood that was until he started to feel light headed and became paler than normal.

He growled in pain trying to push me off him but I wouldn't let go, finally he had to bite me again without being gentle, the pain it caused bringing me back to myself. Bill said my nose was flaring, I was growling and my eyes were as dark as a vampire's.

We called Dr. Andrews right away. He advised Bill not to sleep next to me during the day for his own safety.

We hadn't slept apart since he'd returned from Italy _(and found out I was pregnant)_ and though I cried, pouted and complained, I'd scared Bill enough for him to heed the doctor's warning; at least until we were sure why my reaction had been so intense. More intense than what it should have been under normal circumstances _(according to Dr. Andrews)._

Bill said that at that moment I was a true vampire (minus the fangs) caught in blood lust.

Dr. Andrew's drew up more tests and we found out that our very special baby had fooled us again; he was actually a lot older than what we originally thought.

We calculated that I became pregnant the very night Niall had given us the special blessing; the conception being the result of Bill's dizziness and our fizzy blood.

I was almost twelfth weeks into the pregnancy and Dr. Andrews advised we should continue to sleep apart and abstain from sex until week fifteen or after.

We both thought Dr. Andrews was crazy… we almost went insane abstaining from sex before we got married and now he wanted us to abstain again, ha…_ OK, I almost went insane but you know what I mean._

After much discussion and me crying, we decided that this would be a good time for Bill to return to Europe to finish his work for the Italian Kingdom; Bill would return by week fifteen, the safe point of the pregnancy. The only issue being who would stay with me, Claude got volunteered by Niall and he wasn't happy about it so I moved into his house instead.

I spoke to Bill three or four times a day. My geeky husband even set up a video link so that we could see each other when we spoke and I could show him the baby bump that was slowly taking over my stomach. Bill swore my boobs had gotten bigger but I told him he needed glasses as I didn't notice any change in them; but he was probably right.

When I entered the fourteenth week I swore I felt love flowing from within me, and freaked out and called Bill. He wanted to fly through the screen to get to me and we wondered if this was what Claudine had said she'd gifted us; I thought I'd felt it again but it was just plain hunger pangs. We were both a little disappointed but happy it hadn't happened while Bill was so far away.

Bill came back exactly on the fifteenth week, he flew out during the day ensuring he'd be in Bon Temps by nightfall. I felt him the moment his coffin landed, I remembered similar feelings from the bond I had with Eric; but this was much more intense. It was like a tingling tickle that shifted directions making me turn to try to find where it was coming; from north, south, east or west.

When the tingling got stronger I ran out of the Claude's house before I had even heard Bill's car; in all of my excitement I unconsciously called out to him.

"_Where are you?"_ _We've missed you, I love you come home already," _I thought to myself.

"_I'm coming, I love you, I've missed you too_," I heard in my head.

"_Oh God I must be going crazy, now I'm hearing his voice in my head_," I thought surprised.

"_Sweetheart, I heard you. You're not going crazy_." Bill sent back surprised as well but laughing nonetheless.

"_Bill? Bill Compton why are you in my head_?"

"_Well, Mrs. Sookie Compton, I think this is what Claudine meant. I'm turning onto Edison Lane now; I shall be there in a moment_."

Something moved inside me, but I wasn't hungry, "_Bill hurry up I think the baby is moving_." I sent excited.

"_I see you. Sookie get back up on the curb_!" He sent, parking the car and flying to me in a flash.

I jumped into his arms and he spun me around kissing me, he set me down and kissed our little bump, lifting my shirt to place his hand over it, smiling as the baby moved again when I said "daddy's home."

We got my bag and left Claude's; Bill drove back home at half the speed of light. He carried me into the house and set me down on the couch kneeling in front of me. I opened my shirt to give him the full effect of the bump; I was already used to the baby hiding when others could see it, its true size only showing when I was alone.

I felt the baby stretch to his true size and watched as the bump grew, Bill's eyes widened in amazement; the bump went from a small little ball to basketball sized. Bill let out a hearty guttural laugh kissing down his son's home, I felt a flash of love from inside again and this time Bill felt it too.

"I told you he could do that, see it wasn't hunger after all. Do it again, kiss him again, let's see if he does it again." Bill did it again but this time he had also kissed my breasts, sending lust through the both of us; the baby sending love back.

"I love you," I said pulling Bill to my mouth.

"I love you too and I've missed you both so very much, I was going insane without you." He said into my mouth as we continued kissing.

"You're going to have to drink me dry because I am not leaving you again," he said as he undressed me.

"These certainly are the most beautiful breasts in the world," he took my right nipple in his mouth sucking gently while caressing my left breast. "_Oh God I've missed you, I've missed this,"_ I thought. "_I've missed you too, I've missed your taste, but we have to be careful,_" Bill sent back.

"We will be honey but for now can you just fuck me hard and long," I said. My crass remark sent him over the edge of sanity; he growled and tore off my shirt and skirt. In the middle of it all, I got nervous as Bill drank from me, my own craving for his blood scaring me to death.

_Would I drain him dry, could I drink him dry as I almost did the last time?_

Bill felt my fear and bit down on his wrist placing it just above my mouth to let his blood drip in. Each drop I tasted was delicious and I pulled him to me, groaning as I sucked; each pull stroking our deep arousal and need for each other.

We went from the couch to the tub and back to the bed before we met our second climax and collapsed onto the bed.

The moment we were finished the little one started to move again and Bill's vampire hearing picked up a little _(faint)_ heartbeat; he said next to my voice it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.


	27. Chapter 27

Each time we made love we waited to see if the baby would move and he never let us down; it was as if our pleasure and love delighted him as well.

We'd been so caught up in our "own little world" that we ignored the world around us or at least I did, as Bill kept it from me. Bill often traveled to New Orleans or Shreveport for meetings with the King or sometimes with Eric but I never went with him.

Everyone assumed I was working the day shift at Merlotte's, so no one questioned why they hadn't seen me for a couple of months.

Sam covered for me whenever Eric or Pam called asking for me, telling them I was fine; I even spoke to them a couple of times just to keep up with the ruse _(new word of the day)_.

Pam often joked that Bill was keeping me his prisoner, locking me in his "_hidey-hole"_ so no one could find me; the truth was that we went out often and always had something new to do for ourselves or for the baby. _Dr. Ludwig was also now in charge of my care._

We'd shared our news with Amelia, Octavia and Sam and after the initial shock of a vampire fathering a child with a human they dotted on me and thrilled at the baby's new movements.

Bill and I occasionally discussed if and how we would let the Shreveport vampires know that I was pregnant and that Bill was the father, but decided to wait and see how long we could avoid informing anyone else.

Niall stopped by often always leaving a new blessing and speaking to the baby in that weird language.

On his latest visit Niall met with Bill alone in the study, forewarning _(new word of the day)_ him that King De Castro was going to make his move on California soon but not before Bill returned from his next trip to Europe.

He also told Bill that the 'fae seers" had predicted that a new and powerful ally would present himself to us before the King made his move; an ally we would also need if the "other kind" of fae ever made a move for Niall's throne in the far future.

_We got a feeling Niall was keeping something from us but didn't press the issue as we still believed he had our best interest at heart. _

During my twenty-fourth week Bill had to return to Italy for three weeks; I couldn't go as it was becoming harder to hide my pregnancy completely not to mention my enormous boobs _(which Bill enjoyed very much)._

I was often tired, short of breath and had become a total klutz; if it was in the same room with me, I'd managed to knock it to the floor somehow.

Sam became my bodyguard hiding me in his trailer when Claude was at work. One night I felt as if the walls were closing in on me and decided to step out for some air, immediately losing myself in the tranquility and beauty of the night.

I made my way into the bar and headed straight into Sam's office, believing no one had seen me sneak in.

After Sam locked up we sat at the bar recalling my time there and sharing a few laughs. We sat there riding the memory lane train until we heard glass breaking outside; Sam locked me in his office before heading out to the parking lot.

When he returned, blood was dripping from his fists and he held the side mirror of a car; my eyes widening as I noticed how similar it was in color to my car.

Sam picked up the phone and called the sheriff's station reporting the damage that had been done to MY CAR. I started to cry, more from anger than fear; as I'd been too lost to the feel of the night to notice someone had witnessed my entrance into the bar.

They destroyed the front and back windows, scratched the length of the entire car and spray painted "vampire loving whore" on the hood. My new car totaled due to the irrational hatred of some.

Sam had beat two of them good before the other two ran away, one of the two lay unconscious on the ground as Andy drove up to the lot. Sam had hid me in his trailer so no one knew that I was still on site.

Later that night Andy called to inform us they had caught the one's that ran away; all would be charged with harassment, destruction of property, discrimination and public intoxication. They were sure to spend at least three months in jail if found guilty; which they would be as their finger prints were later found all over the car.

Bill said they were lucky he wasn't in Bon Temps or he'd kill all of them which made me shudder because I knew he meant it. The next night I decided it best to stay home and out of sight.

I slept, ate, read, ate, slept and ate some more, finally deciding on cleaning myself up after my last nap.

I walked, well more like wobbled my way to the bathroom and decided on a shower as I couldn't get myself out of the spa without assistance. I tried to shave my legs while sitting on the bench Bill had placed there for me and then I washed my hair.

I was enjoying the feel of the water caressing my belly while I sent loving feelings and talked to the baby when all of a sudden the shower curtain was pulled back.

Startled I opened my eyes to find a very angry Viking looking down at my very naked and pregnant self.

The sudden scare making me lose my balance and sending my left leg straight up into the air as the rest of me headed in the opposite direction. "_OH God no_" I thought.

I braced myself for the fall and the pain from it; wrapping my arms around the belly to protect the baby and prayed that we'd both survive the fall… "_Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea protect us."_

Faster than I could see him move Eric threw his arms around me and pulled me into him; picking me up in one swift move before I was half way down onto the tub floor.

He looked down at me and at the bump he hadn't seen before. I was sure the baby would cloak himself but the fear of the fall had given him the hiccups and I felt his little heart racing through our shared blood.

Eric heard it too and tried to calm me as he set me down on the bed pulling the bed sheet to cover my nakedness.

"Did you get hurt? How are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"What are you doing here Eric, how did you get in?" I asked trying to calm down and catch my breath.

"Did you get hurt Sookie? Should I call your doctor?" He asked again, _he seemed to be panicking if that was possible for him._

"I'm fine but you scared the hell out of me, _{still panting}_ what are you doing here? How were you able to get in?" I asked again already feeling my anger start to boil.

"I'm calling Dr. Ludwig to come check on you or do you want me to call your doctor Sookie?"

"She is my doctor Eric! Now answer me!" I was holding on to the bed sheet with one hand while my other hand _(under the sheet)_ rubbed circles on my belly trying to calm the baby.

"SHE'S your doctor?" He hissed, his fangs descending as he opened his phone and dialed.

"Ludwig, Northman. We need you at Sookie's immediately. There's been an incident. Yes, Compton house. Yes. She almost fell in the shower. Don't know. No. Yes. Hurry!"

"She'll be here in five minutes. Now, are you sure that you're ok?" He asked. I'd never seen him looking so concerned and upset at the same time. I tried not to think of how many ways this could turn bad real fast.

"_How did Eric get past the security system? How much can I tell him about the baby without Bill being here? _I thought to myself. I resolved not to tell him anything and just keep pressing the question of how he entered the house_._

"I'm fine Eric, I didn't get hurt, I just got scared. Now answer me please, how did you get in here," I asked again trying to calm myself.

"I walked in." He gave me one of his trademark grins.

"Now do you want to explain this?" He said as he pointed to my belly.

"I'm pregnant Eric." I said not giving him any more explanation; my anger starting to boil inside me again.

"I can see that. Would you like to explain who the father is Sookie?" he said arching his eyebrow.

"Eric, you know the father. Who do you think it could be? Now tell me how the hell did you get in!" I seethed.

"Sam! Did Bill let Sam breed with you? I'll kill him!" I watched as rage took over Eric's face and his fangs descended.

"Eww, Eric! That's disgusting."

"Then who? You said I knew the father so which shifter or were' is it? Either way Bill is dead!"

"Or did he reach out to one from his family line, the silly detective maybe?" Disgust and rage covered his face as my own anger was getting out of control too; it was a becoming a rage fest in my bedroom.

"Damn it Eric! What is it to you who the father is?" I seethed.

"Because it is my business! You are mi… Whose is it Sookie answer me!"

"It's Bill's damn it! You happy now!" The bump tried to hide itself and Eric's eyes grew wider; confusion momentarily taking over his rage.

"Niall! The scent of a vampire and fae was coming from inside you?" He said stepping away, his fangs retracted and he sat on the settee _maybe confused_.

_Dr. Ludwig popped in._

"What happened Mrs. Compton, any pain? Sheriff _(she nods to Eric when she sees him on the settee)._"

"I had a little slip in the shower but I didn't fall. It was more of a scare than anything else. The baby has hiccups though," I said leaving out that Eric was the one that kept me from hitting the tub floor after scaring me half to death.

"Humm…, let's give a little check just in case, shall we? Sheriff if you could excuse us, I'll call you when we're done." Eric stepped out of the bedroom and she started her prodding and poking which the baby and I both hated.

_He's going to keep me up with marathon movements all night_, I thought to myself as she asked if I've eaten yet. She called Eric back in and pulled out a bottle of Royalty Blue from her bag and handed it to me; _it was the best tasting bottle of blood I'd tasted so far_. Eric almost tripped on his long legs when he saw me enjoying the blood drink.

"She's fine; the little one was just scared. It was good you called just to be on the safe side. At this stage she needs constant supervision, especially in the shower and when on the stairs. She should also increase her intake of protein and blood for the next month." Dr. Ludwig explained to Eric, unaware that he'd just found out about my "condition."

"Don't worry my dear we're almost there and everything is going as it should be. The Little Prince will be healthy and in your arms in no time. Call me if you have any questions or feel any pain but I thought you will." _She bowed to me and nodded to Eric before popping out._

_{I sighed}_

"Eric, can you help me off the bed please? And Eric, can you start your interrogation after I get dressed and go downstairs I need food." I motioned for him to leave the room so that I could get dressed and he reluctantly did closing the bedroom door behind him.

I tried putting on a pair of shorts but bending had been so difficult lately that I opted for one of Bill's Henley and an elastic waist skirt. _My normal attire lately if I get dressed alone._

I heated a bottle of blood for Eric and my dinner in the microwave. We sat at the dinner table and he watched me eat as he filled me in on what brought him to the house.

_A vampire policeman had seen the report of my car being destroyed and left Eric a message informing him of the event; as some of the men were members of FOtS, and Bill was out of town, Eric immediately thought the worse and rushed over. _

"I went to Merlotte's but I didn't pick up your scent there or at your house so I came here; then, I smelled a fae and a vampire but not Bill or any other known to me." He said matter-of-factly.

"I knew you were here, I could smell you but you didn't answer when I called to you so I rushed in and you know the rest _(waving a dismissive hand)"_

"Is this why you've been hiding from everyone and how did you make it get small?" He stopped and thought for a moment.

"But more importantly, why did Bill leave you alone in this condition knowing the danger we're all in?"

"What danger Eric?" I asked my heart starting to race a mile a minute.

"Calm down woman, your heart is beating like a race horse! You aren't in any immediate danger; but you have a disturbing knack of putting yourself in the middle whenever there's trouble."

"Eric, I know you're lying, does this have something to do with the hotels the King just bought in California?"

"Sookie, you never seize to amaze me. You know us vampires too well to believe the superficiality of our plans," he laughed and patted my hand.

"Now, do you want to enlighten me about your current situation?" He leaned in waiting for an answer, well more like demanding an answer. After considering how much I should tell him without first discussing it with Bill, I gave him the abridged version.

"So, this was Niall's doing then." He snickered.

"Sookie, you should not trust Niall blindly. Fae NEVER do anything without there being an ulterior motive. If everyone is referring to your offspring as prince then I fear that is what Niall wants him to be. Has he told you if this was what he meant by "fae life?"

"No, he hasn't said anything about that Eric, so we still don't know what he meant by it."

"I need to discuss this further with Bill; you must prepare yourself and be protected." The baby stretched to his normal size again and Eric raised his eyebrows delighted at what he'd just witnessed and (somehow) realized.

"I see the little one knows how to protect himself, that is good. Now, I am going to send Pam tonight, she'll stay with you from now on. I know my child will not lose herself to your scent and I trust no one else to come and protect you."

"However, Sookie, do not let her in the house; she should not know you are pregnant. Change the codes on the security system, call them and tell them to change the pulse notice from four to two seconds. Few vampires can get through in that amount of time without knowing the codes."

"Can you? Is that how you broke in?" I asked but he just smiled down at me kissing me on the head.

"In the daytime Sam will be able to protect you while you're at Merlotte's; you should stay there until Pam or Bill wake and can come get you."

"Eric, I haven't worked at Merlotte's for months now. I'm sorry we lied to you but, this little one had to be protected."

"And Eric…, thank you for not letting me fall and for coming to check on me."

"You're not mad are you?" I asked.

He got up stretching himself to his full height and looked down at me, "I'm not happy but, I know motherhood is something you've always desired so I'm glad you can experience it. My advice is that you don't let anyone know Bill is the father…, yet if at all."

"As for not letting you fall, _(he grinned) _when have you known me to pass on the opportunity of having you in my arms; you being naked was just…, the icing on the cake." _He winked and gave me his most wicked smile before adding_, "I asked Tray to check your car and see about towing it to the dealership in Monroe tomorrow. Sleep well dear one and call the security company. I will be outside until Pam arrives."

True to his word Eric was sitting outside when I called Bill and told him what had happened, he spoke to Eric and then Bill called the security company himself.

I heard Eric tell Bill not to worry about the ones that had destroyed my car as they'd been taken care of; I shuddered at the thought and tried to keep myself out of Eric's head so as not to see what he meant or had done.

After that night Pam was always posted outside the house as my night time guard unless I went over to Claude's or if Sam stood over.

The week that Bill was to return, (_my twenty-seventh week_), I'd gotten myself into a cleaning frenzy, Amelia called it my nestling stage and Dr. Ludwig said it was normal for pregnant woman as their due date neared.

I was a serious mess. I was always exhausted; my breasts were as big as watermelons and weighed about the same. I ate and ate and ate, peed and peed and peed; and I wanted sex morning, noon and night but with Bill in Italy the closest I got was video-phone sex. Bill enjoyed it more than I did as my big belly got in the way of me touching myself, only making me more frustrated and tired.

I argued, cried and screamed at no one in particular and the night Bill was to return I decided I was mad at him and didn't want to see him and went to stay over with Amelia and Octavia.

In the middle of the night, I decided I missed my loving vampire husband and made my way to the house only to bump into a different vampire; a very big and very dangerous looking vampire…

Oh shit…


	28. Chapter 28

**Authos Note:**_ Bill & I want to dedicate this chapter to Wiki's own Coal123 & Billandsookiefan3 for (possibly) seeing what some have missed in our little story… We still haven't figured out who they have in Bon Temps that is feeding them "possible spoilers" but you can be sure that the Investigator of Area 5, Mr. William Thomas Compton is on the case… We do love a challenge and our readers. ;-)_

* * *

_Oh shit, oh shit, this was a big mistake…, if something happens to me Bill is going to kill me_, I thought.

The scary vampire kept staring at me; I swallowed hard as he took in my big belly, studying me from head to toe.

I thought of running away but even at my best physical condition he would be able to catch me. Not knowing what else to do I pasted my _'crazy Sookie'_ smile on my face and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Sookie. And who might you be and what are you doing here?" He smiled back still studying me.

With an evil grin on his face he asked, "you are William Compton's wife is that correct?" I swallowed hard and tried to prepare myself for the worst.

"Ye…, yes, I'm Sookie Compton…, and I AM HIS." I hoped somehow adding that would save me from being drained.

"Yes of course you are. Pardon me My Lady; let me introduce myself, I am…,"

"Octavious."

I felt a cold chill run down my back and my knees starting to shake, but I stood firm.

I knew that name.

He was the vampire Bill had been seeking to interview when he was kidnapped.

Sometimes I still wondered if he'd played a part in Bill's kidnapping.

I knew from Bill that he was really old _(even older than Eric)_, was very crafty, very powerful, very dangerous and could be very very very evil & mean.

The baby started to jump in my stomach, my fear finding its way down to him and then I felt an intense rage.

Sheer uncontrollable rage and bloodlust.

In a swoosh I was off my feet and set down past the threshold of the house; the door closed behind me and for the moment I was safe from the vampire Octavious.

I ran to the windows and saw Bill crouching in front of Octavious, his fists balled, fangs out, his eyes black with rage and bloodlust.

"What are you doing here Octavious?" Bill snarled.

"I was wondering why you hadn't come searching for me again Bill?" Octavious said sighing and shrugging but otherwise emotionless.

"Now I see…, she is quite beautiful, quite pregnant, and quite fae…, and due any day now," he said matter-of-factly as Bill growled.

_{GROWL}_

"Do not concern yourself Bill; I have no interest in your mate or little one." _He gave a dismissive wave in my direction as he spoke._

"I am old enough to have had contact with fae and not want to drink from them. I take it she's related to Fintan if she's with child…, your child." _Not a question but a statement and there was no emotion in his words or face._

I opened the door and asked, "What do you know of Fintan?" Bill flew to stand beside me, wrapping a protective arm around my waist but remaining alert and ready for anything.

"Fintan and I fought against each other during the first fae war and then as allies during the second against the fae uprising." He shrugged not giving any more information nor moving from the same spot he held since Bill first arrived.

"You must be related to his child, if Niall has allowed for your child to grow to this stage." _Not a question but a statement._

_I fidgeted nervously asking myself how he could possibly know that and exactly what did he mean by…, "allowed for your child to grow?"_

Octavious saw the hesitation and fear on my face and said, "My Lady, trust that I do not mean you any harm and that your grandfather was…, My Friend." He bowed to me and remained bowed until I bowed my head to him.

The baby stretched and moved to his normal size and I felt him relax, sending calm and loving feelings to me and Bill.

All of a sudden Octavious' head jerked up, his fangs popped down and his eyes grew black and he began scanning the area.

Bill pushed me further in the house and stood in front of me instructing me not to come out no matter what I saw.

They shared a glance and Bill _(whose eyes became as black as the darkest night)_ moved closer out the door.

Out of nowhere Eric flew at Octavious who caught him by the neck.

I screamed "No don't hurt him!" as Octavious threw Eric to the floor he said, "he's not the one I am worried about."

Eric's head jerked to the left of the house as he heard or smelled whatever worried Octavious and Bill.

In an instant Eric jumped to his feet and stood next to Octavious waiting for whatever was approaching. His fangs were out and his eyes black as night also.

"Weres'" Bill whispered.

Eric turned to look at me, winked and gave me that "_I'm sooo ready for battle_" (_fanged)_ grin of his.

"Shall we?" Eric sarcastically asked Octavious who responded, "Oh, but we must;" and they threw themselves into the night and into battle.

I held on to Bill for dear life not wanting him to join the fight, if two vampires with about 4,000 years of experience couldn't take on whatever was out there, then how could my 200 year old vampire survive.

_I was becoming a nervous wreck but tried to steady myself._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Bill. "Call Alcide and Calvin," I said as Pam and Clancy flew in out of nowhere.

Bill closed the phone, picked me up and flew me to our bedroom shutting the safe-room door after kissing me on the lips and saying, "stay here sweetheart, I'll be right back for you when it's safe."

I heard growls, snarls, yips and screams and about ten minutes later that seemed more like hours, Bill called out to me, letting me know all was safe before he opened the bedroom door.

_He was covered in blood and I could still hear screams coming from outside._

My heart was beating a mile a minute as I asked him what had happened.

"Weres' sweetheart. We got them don't worry you're both safe now, please try to calm down," he said as he placed a hand on the baby and kissed my forehead.

"Bill, is that…, is that your blood?" He shook his head 'no.'

"Where's Octavious, where's Pam, Eric and Clancy? I asked pushing past him almost running down the stairs.

Bill picked me up and in vampire speed had me by the front door for me to see they were all fine, but not letting me step further outside.

"Oh Pam…, you're bleeding…" I said before I started to cry. I didn't know if she was more surprised at my concern for her or at the baby bump she hadn't seen before.

"Sookie, I'm fine how are you?" she said pointing to my naked belly which was showing through my open shirt. _She finally understood why Eric had instructed her to remain outside and for me never to go outside to Pam._ I righted myself and walked down the steps to her, throwing my arms around her as I continued to cry in earnest.

"You're emotional; this is normal for woman in your condition." She said as she gently removed me from her.

"Clancy are you ok?" I asked wiping my eyes and nose; after looking around I asked, "Where's Eric and Octavious?"

"Octavious? That was Octavious the elder?" Pam asked Bill who nodded.

"They went after two that tried to get away, they'll be back soon," Pam said.

"Sweetheart you need to go inside now, you need to rest." Bill warned.

"I'm fine Bill," I said as I turned to enter the house again and over my shoulder I said, "Pam, Clancy please come inside, clean yourselves up and Bill will get you something to drink." _I still have manners, my gran had raised me right but they were NOT sitting on my clean sofa without cleaning up first_.

We were heading back in the house when Octavious and Eric flew into the drive way; Eric was carrying a big bundle on his shoulders.

We all turned as they landed and watched as Eric threw a huge but tied were' onto the gravel. My sweet and loving husband snarled at the sight, blood lust and rage immediately taking over his face.

I watched as everything human in him disappeared and he became a complete vampire pulling behind him that which was HIS; _me and his son_.

To my surprise and fright the baby started moving and kicking like if he wanted to rip himself out of me.

Bill's head jerked and he turned in my direction as he felt the intense hate and bloodlust rage that was coming out from inside me; quickly snapping him out of his own bloodlust.

Octavious saw or felt what was happening and flew to my side and placed himself in front of me further covering me with his body just as the other vampires sensed the scent of a vampire they had not smelled before.

_All the vampires had descended fangs with bloodlust taking them over for different reasons; I immediately feared for the baby's and my safety._

With one of those quiet vampire conversations, Eric ordered Pam and Clancy to leave; the look of confusion and bloodlust clearly on their face. Eric growled at them and they snapped back to normal, both nodding to their sheriff as they took the were' with them and left.

Once the remaining vampires were certain they had left, Octavious turned to Eric _(another quiet vampire conversation)_ and Eric moved aside and away from us.

Octavious turned to me and said, "My Lady, I mean you and the Little Prince no harm."

He bowed to me again and then asked "May I?" His hands hovered above the baby bump. I nodded my consent but I felt Bill's hesitation as he moved in closer to my side a snarled growl slowly escaping his lips.

Octavious placed his hands on the moving bump and said some words; Bill and I immediately recognized the words as the same blessing Niall often gave the baby when he visited.

The baby quickly calmed down and we felt calm and love from him again.

Octavious bowed again and said "that will calm him. He will sleep well tonight and you'll be able to rest as well My Lady."

"Why do you keep calling me My Lady?" I finally asked.

"Because that is your title my dear one as you are the mother of the Little Prince."

He answered as if surprised at my question before he continued, (_Eric's eyes grew wide as he took in the words from Octavious)_.

"Still, I would have expected the Viking to be the father not Bill." Bill pulled me closer to him.

"There must be something very special about you Southerner." Octavious laughed, Bill didn't find it funny at all and I squirmed.

"SHE IS MINE and HE IS MINE." Bill spat out stepping forward; I took his hand in mine willing him to stop and calm down.

_Octavious smiled as he said,_ "Indeed they are."

"Octavious, thank you for your help tonight. Won't you come in please," I said changing the conversation; shocking all three vampires. Like I said, I still had manners; that and I had to pee really really badly.

Eric excused himself as he wanted to get back to Shreveport and the were but Octavious demanded they wait for him to interrogate him.

I excused myself and went to the bathroom as Bill poured out three Royalty Blue for us. _Octavious let out a deep guttural laugh as he watched me drink mine_.

I had a million questions about Fintan for Octavious but Bill _(who had calmed down considerably)_ was starry eyed as Octavious promised to answer some of his questions as long as they never made it to Bill's data base; which Bill agreed to.

We found out that Octavious was so elusive because my grandfather Fintan had taught him how to lose himself to the world as the fae often did.

He taught Bill the fae blessing Niall often gave the baby; _Octavious had become furious when we told him Niall hadn't taught it to Bill_.

Octavious told us the blessing was a fae lullaby used to lull fae-vampires into rest, quenching their thirst for blood, particularly the blood of the blessing giver. He told Bill that I could have lured him and drained him or any other vampire that came near me without it.

I started to feel sleep tugging at my consciousness as Bill and Octavious continued their conversation; Bill noticed and took me to bed waiting for me to fall asleep before returning to our guest.

As I lay on the bed, I wondered if Octavious was the powerful ally the fae seers had predicted.

I prayed we would never have to find out as this could only mean danger was right around the corner and the peaceful days for the Compton family would be over.

_Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea__ please protect us…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **_I am sorry this chapter has taken so long to post but had been having computer issues. We hope you enjoy the chapter & should warn you there is B & S nookie in it. You might also want to keep a couple of tissues handy. Enjoy & Thanks for being so understanding_

* * *

Octavious had become our regular evening guest, Bill enjoyed his company a great deal and the stories of his life that he told us were amazing.

He said he'd fought in the Battle for Troy. _I remembered from English-history class that this "mythical" battle had been between the Spartan and the people of Troy. _He had been badly injured when a beautiful Trojan woman took pity on him and turned him. He said he was one of the few Achaeans that remained behind and formed a new existence in the surrounding area of Troy.

I wondered if Helen of Troy really existed and thought back to the time before the great vampire revelation. A time when vampires, werewolves and witches were all just a myth and fairies only existed in some of gran's songs.

_If this had been years back before I'd met Bill Compton I would have doubted every word that came out of Octavious mouth but now, now I accepted it all and adjusted what I thought I knew with what I was being told. _

He told me that in every myth lies a grain of truth as he pointed to Bill and me to make his point._ I thought of how naïve I had been and how my life had changed._

Octavious told us there were more supernaturals in the world than most humans and even vampires were aware of. He talked about gods, angels, witches, demons and fae; during his long life he'd met them all and knew them well.

I wondered how much more my gran knew about supernaturals and if she would have ever shared it with me if she'd survived; especially now that I carried one inside me.

Octavious asked which of my cousins had ascended breaking me from my reverie.

"Claudine," both Bill and I answered.

"The female? That is good. She'll be protection for all of you."

"Did she tell you of the baby before or after she had ascended or did Niall tell you?" Octavious asked and I noticed that his left eyebrow had arched, _finally some facial expression from him,_ I thought; I just didn't know what it meant.

"Claudine told us, she was here when the doctor came with Niall so I think she hadn't ascended yet," I said.

He smiled as if he knew more than he was sharing, "Did she leave before or after Niall?"

"After," I said. Octavious gave me a scary grin; he seemed to be enjoying this information too much I on the other hand was growing more nervous after each question.

"Then she had ascended. There's nothing to be concerned about My Lady," he bowed to me.

"You and your child will be safe; the angel will see to it, she'll gift you with what you'll need."

"Fate has seen to it that your son's messenger is female thus, creating a motherly protection for him and female balance as well."

"She will keep him bound to his humanity, keep him bound to you unless you willingly give him over to the fae." Again he raised his eye brow as he looked at me, as if he was waiting for a specific response from me.

"I would never give up my son!" I said disgusted, wrapping my arms around the bump as Bill wrapped his arms around us.

"I'm sure you wouldn't My Lady, I meant no harm or disrespect." He stood and bowed to me, _I didn't know whether I should be flattered or scared that he kept bowing to me_.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we have to meet with Eric. Bill…"

"Eric will be sending Bubba, he should be here any moment." Bill answered Octavious' implied but unasked question.

"Sookie, he remains outside at all cost," he instructed me. Bill knew how much I appreciated Bubba and without that warning I would let him in.

They were walking out the door as Bubba arrived; I waved to Bubba from the window, a big smile on my face.

I watched as Bill gave Bubba some final instructions and then Octavious added a few of his own; I noticed Bubba stand up a little straighter as he nodded he understood.

They drove off to Shreveport and did not come back for a couple of hours; the baby waking me when Bill sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I was trying not to wake you?" The look of love on Bill's face was breathtaking, _(he had been doing a lot of that lately)_ and I fell in love with him more and more as each time I saw it.

"You didn't; He did," I rubbed my belly and pouted my lips to Bill for a kiss before I asked him, "Honey what's going on? What happened in Shreveport?"

"_Sookie did you read my mind?" _He sent me.

"No, but I know you well enough to know something is up, plus I can feel it. So spill Compton."

"_I'll tell you like this Sookie."_

"_Octavious and Eric are downstairs. Pam is coming later. The less they believe you know the better." _He sent me.

"_OK, now tell me, and don't leave anything out, especially why they are here?"_ I sent back trying to control my fears.

"_Eric believes Fangtasia is bugged and with all the new vampires from De Castro's regime, this seemed like the best place to come to; everyone believes we are entertaining. No one else knows Octavious is here."_

"_OK, so what is going on, more vampire shit?" _I said rolling my eyes in frustration.

"_Yes, more vampire shit. The King has decided to make his move on California."_ I felt my stomach start to turn.

"_He's ordered Eric to go to California to see about opening a new Fangtasia at one of the hotels."_

"_Pam, Clancy and I are supposed to go with him..." _

"What!" I almost scream out remembering we'd been using our inside voice a little too late.

"_Sookie!" _Bill sent.

"_Sorry I forgot. Bill you can't go, that's going to be an all out war, something could happen to you."_ Panic started to over take me.

My panic started to turn into rage, "_I'm not letting you go without me; the hell with De Castro. Plus, did you forget this baby is coming real soon?"_

"_Don't you think I know that!"_

"_Sookie the weres' that came here were from California. The one they caught said they came to get information about the vampires in Bon Temps. They were to report back on our numbers as they expect us to be the first to be sent out there."_

"_Sweetheart, they came to get information about you also."_

"_Tomorrow Octavious is going to call the King to agree to do the interview for the database that will keep us here with you."_

"_The King is setting you up, I know it. Bill, what about Eric, Pam and Clancy, they are still going to have to go." _I said as fear crept its way up my spine again.

"_Don't worry about them sweetheart they can take care of themselves."_

"_Now go back to sleep, you need your rest."_ He nuzzled the crook of my neck momentarily sending shivers down my spine.

"_I have to go to Monroe with Octavious tomorrow but I will be back before dawn. Eric will be here until I return."_ He kissed me on the forehead and rubbed the belly before bending down to kiss it; then he turned and walked out of our bedroom.

My mind was reeling, jumping from one thought to the next; I knew that if Bill was leaving Eric to take care of me while he was gone danger must be around the corner.

I really wasn't looking forward to getting shot, stabbed or staked as was my normal fare during these kinds of situations; especially now that I was responsible for someone other than myself but I didn't know what I could do either.

Sleep was hard to come by this night and I forged a plan to never leave the safety of the safe-room until this war was over; if I had to hide in Bill's _hidey-hole_, I was more than ready for it.

Eventually sleep managed to pull me under but my rest did nothing to ease my nerves.

The next day I didn't get out of bed until five thirty in the afternoon. My eyes were bloodshot red as if I hadn't slept in days. I even sensed nervousness from the baby. I hadn't seen Bill since he informed me he'd have to go to Monroe.

After I showered Eric arrived, "Eric, do you want something to drink?"

"No dear one. You sit and let me serve you." He said as he moved me to the sofa lifting my legs to rest on the ottoman before heading to the kitchen to get me my meal.

"I must admit this look becomes you Sookie." He handed me my blood and sat on the sofa lifting my legs to place them on his lap. He massaged them and was lost to his ministrations for a good minute and I was lost to the feel of his gentle hands, before he spoke.

"I remember doing this…" he smiled.

"One day I hope you share with me what it was that Niall found in Bill that makes him deserve you, deserve this more than me."

"Eric don't…,"

"OK, I'll make you a deal, one day I'll tell you what you want to know if you promise me you'll be careful and not trust De Castro." I said as I leaned in looking directly into his blue eyes.

"You need to become your big conniving Viking self and prepare yourself for anything. I think De Castro wants to take over California and is setting you up as bait or as…," he put a cool finger on my lips and gave me a wicked smile.

"Sookie, if I didn't know better, I'd say you can read vampire minds. Don't you worry dear one, I have not lived a millennia by being naïve or foolish."

He leaned in and whispered, "It's all been taken care of. But I must say that this little surprise of yours and Bill, _(he feigned a sigh as he pointed to the baby)_ has led me to reconsider my options in order to keep you safe."

"You are so much trouble Lover." Smiling he kissed my forehead, "now get some rest," he instructed before heading back outside to keep guard.

I had dozed off again by the time Bill came back from Monroe. In my sleep I felt arms wrap themselves around me and cool lips kiss my forehead and lips gently. I could have sworn I felt the baby sigh in relief; my eyes opened momentarily and my hands reached up to touch his face before I fell asleep again.

Bill lowered me onto the bed and I felt him slipping into the covers and gathering me to him. I heard him mumbling to himself (and I guess to me), "I will always love you Sookie…"

My eyes fluttered open and I pulled myself closer to him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, instantly Bill wrapped his arms around me tighter; I felt as he slowly descended a hand to the baby bump. Soon after he slipped into that vampire down time and I drifted back to sleep for the moment.

During our rest, I dreamt of us and the baby, I dreamt of Bill carrying our son upon his birth. I dreamt of our son growing; celebrating his first birthday, learning to ride a bicycle with his father flying next to him to protect him.

I dreamt of our 10th year wedding anniversary, our 25th, our 50th and I dreamt of my last day on earth.

I watched as my frail body was being cradled by Bill's strong yet gentle arms. Blood tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart breaking as I took in my last breath; he taking his along with me. Our final words to each other being "I promise to love you for all of eternity and ever after."

In my dreams I saw us wrapped in each others arms in a never ending embrace as our friends and our children watched our single coffin being lowered to the ground… dirt and roses being poured over it.

And, in this altered state the love I felt from Bill and for Bill only intensified as the days passed and our tombstone faded into almost nothingness. The only remaining markers on it being our names (Bill & Sookie) and the words; "… promise to love … all of eternity and ever after."

I woke with tears in my eyes as Bill simultaneously roused out of his downtime, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. I couldn't form words to tell him how much I loved him and neither could he.

I didn't know if he'd had the same dream, I didn't know if he'd felt all I'd felt during my dream but the one thing I was certain of was that we both felt every emotion of love the other felt.

As I looked into his eyes, I lost myself in a pool of love that radiated from them. Bill raised my head with his fingertips until our lips met. More softly than he had ever done before, my wonderful husband kissed me; slowly taking my top lip in his, before moving to my bottom lip. I felt a chill run down my spine but I felt no need to go any faster.

Bill grabbed my hand and kissed each finger before stopping on the finger that held my wedding ring. He slowly removed it and while looking directly into my eyes my husband gave me his vows again.

"With this ring, I thee wed, I promise to love you, I promise to honor you above all others including myself, I promise to protect you and our son; for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, and for as long as we both shall live and ever after then.. I will forever love you." He replaced the ring on my finger and kissed it before turning back to my lips; we opened our lips to each other then and our tongues started to dance off each other.

Our hands were traveling along our bodies without hurry just with love. I knew that everything I felt Bill felt because I felt everything he felt as well.

Bill removed my night gown and turned me to him. We lay on our sides kissing for what felt like a wonderful eternity and I never wanted him more in my life. Bill's hand slowly drifted down the side of my body, slowly caressing my skin while I mirrored him with my hands.

Bill moved from my lips to my neck, slowly kissing and nipping at me. My nipples immediately pebbled and as his hands found their way to them I felt myself want to climax. Bill immediately noticed and continued to massage my breasts with his hands as he moved his mouth to my left breast. I felt his tongue dart across my nipple and his fangs carefully pass along them. He lightly bit my nipple and sucked it in his mouth as his hand caressed the sides of my body; then, he made his way down to my mound and I moaned into his mouth from the pleasure.

Bill used his right leg to support my left leg as his hand moved to my center until he found my hot and wet area and inserted a finger into me. I moaned and writhed from the pleasure of just feeling his hands on me. I watched as he slowly removed his finger and brought it to his mouth and sucked in the juices that had gathered in it. As he returned his hand to my mound, he leaned in and kissed me and I tasted myself on his tongue; the taste driving both of us crazy.

Bill pushed his finger back in me and with his thumb rubbed my clit, my hips took on a life of their own and lifted themselves and pushed into Bill's hands trying to get his finger deeper inside me. We both felt my pleasure intensifying bordering on a climax and I felt Bills cock throbbing against my thigh. The feel of him intensifying the heat I felt in my middle section.

Bill continued to suck on my breast and he inserted another finger into me; thrusting them further into me as his thumb continued to rub my clit. He thrust into me once, twice and by the third thrust his words had me climaxing all over his hands.

"Sookie cum for me, cum for me sweetheart, I want to feel your juices run down my hands, I want to drink you from my hands, cum for me sweetheart." He thrust his fingers into me again and I felt myself tighten around them and I came with such an intensity that I felt as if my wetness had shot out of me and straight into Bill's hands.

Bill began kissing me with intensity and I felt fire building in my stomach. As we kissed he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers as he sucked on my tongue and instantly we were both licking and sucking his fingers clean. I felt a growl building deep in Bill's chest as I let out a moan of my own as his fingers had found their way back to my nub again.

Bill rolled me to my back and pulled me up to a sitting position on the bed, he placed pillows behind me to make sure that I was comfortable before placing himself between my legs. When I felt his tongue dart into me my eyes rolled to the back of my head, he held my legs in his hands and I shifted myself into a more comfortable position as his tongue kept lapping up my wetness.

I didn't know how much longer I could hold on before I came again and my need to feel him in me became desperate; I wanted him in my mouth, I needed him inside of me filling me. I begged him, I pleaded and cried out in pleasure but Bill never stopped lapping at me.

He sucked in all I had to give and savored every drop as my new climax took over me. Stars shined in front of my eyes, my body jerked, I thought I wanted to pee, I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure, I thought I was going to die if he didn't fuck me already.

And, the only words that could escape my mouth were, " Oh, God Bill I love you, I love you , I love you."

He crawled up my body again and kissed the baby bump on the way up; by the time he made it back up to my mouth my nose was flaring and I felt myself growling. Bill's eyes widened and his fangs dropped down lower than I'd ever seen them; with a quickness I should not have possessed in my condition, I pushed Bill on his back and straddled him. I started to grind myself on his waist feeling his hard cock straining behind me, the feel of it making my breathe catch in my throat.

I worked myself down Bill's body giving him a taste of his own medicine. I nipped and licked his nipples and he let out grunts that only made me intensify my ministrations. I worked myself down to his shaft and slowly licked the head and the bubble of pre-cum that started to ooze out. Bill let out a very appreciative growl and I smiled as I continued to lick up and down his shaft never taking him in my mouth.

I wanted to have him beg for me as he had me begging for him. I wanted to enjoy each grunt, moan and growl my mouth and hands caused him to produce.

I opened my mouth and took him in it but never closed my lips around him. Only my tongue made contact with him. He could feel the warmth of my breath and mouth around his shaft but I refused to seal my mouth over him. He tried to push himself up and I backed away each time. He started to beg when I let my lips loosely glide up his shaft and my tongue licked his tip.

"Oh God Sookie, please, please sweetheart, please. I need you sweetheart, please." The sound of his voice burning me from the inside out. Finally I sealed my mouth around him and slid my mouth up and down his shaft as my tongue licked the underside of his shaft on every upward pull I gave.

Bill moaned and tried to thrust upward into my mouth but I stopped completely until figured out I just wanted him to let me do the thrusting; _it took him about five seconds._

I continued sucking his shaft and then I let him feel my teeth scrape him and Bill let out a growl that shook me to my core as he gripped onto the bed. I continued sucking him off until I knew he wouldn't last much longer; then I stopped and moved down to his balls. I slowly kissed each and sucked and nipped at them as my hands glided up and down on his shaft; again Bill growled as I nipped at him.

I was certain he would cum if I continued this so I moved myself closer to his shaft and gave one last long suck and let him feel my teeth scrapping him hard before he came in my mouth. As Bill growled from the pleasure I removed him from my mouth and turned to his thigh and I bit down just at the area where I knew his femoral artery would be. I bit down hard enough to cause his blood to trickle into my mouth and he let out another growl as he came again.

"Oh shit!," he said as he grabbed the bed sheet to protect me from his projectile ejaculation. "Oh fuck, oh honey, oh fuck… oh, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Stop baby stop, Oh God please stop," he begged but I continued to drink from him.

Bill let out a growl that seemed to shake the bed, then I stopped drinking from him. When I looked up at him his fangs where down and his eyes were black as night. He picked me up and placed me on my back on the bed and he thrust into me. Each thrust accompanied by a growl from the both of us; if I wanted to get fucked by a vampire that was exactly what I was getting and I thrived on it.

Bill bent himself down to my breast and nipped at my breast causing blood to spill out. He quickly sucked it up and I felt myself building to another climax; we were both close but still not close enough.

I dug my fingers into his back and Bill growled down at me taking my mouth with his. He bit down on his tongue and pushed it into my mouth for me to suck from it. I didn't know if our arousal was exclusively our own or if we were also feeling the other's arousal, truthfully I didn't care.

Bill vent down to my neck and bit down with such ferocity that the pain mixed with our arousal and completely brought us to a simultaneous climax. We both growled and then fell onto the bed exhausted. Bill pulled me into him and gently kissed my lips again. He picked up my hand and kissed my wedding ring again before he spoke.

"You do know that I love you more than anything in this world. Only our son can claim to own me as much as you do." He said and I nodded.

"And when you take your last breathe, my life will cease to exist in this world because without you I am nothing."

"I will hold you forever in my arms even after there is no breathe or life within us," and with that he kissed me and I knew he had shared my dream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **_We want to thank everyone that has stuck with us as we journey through this story. There are still more chapters to come. For those of you that have wondered about Sookie's pregnancy, trust me she is dying to pop that kid out and Bill feels the same way as her hormonal swings are even driving the poor vampire batty (no pun intended). As with other chapters, this latest chapter helps set up future events. Some of those events will be happy ones and others will be extremely heartbreaking ones; but there will always be a purpose for all of them in A Love Beyond Death. Again Thank you for reading and for your kind words._

**

* * *

**Bill never told me about his meeting in Monroe but during the following nights there were more urgent secret meetings at the house, at Merlotte's and at gran's house with Octavious, Bill and other's I'd never met before.

To anyone concerned or who dared notice Bill and I were fast becoming entertainers of the undead as one of us was always present at these meetings and the bottles of blood flowed freely; but nothing could be further from the truth.

A week later, Eric and the other vampires from Shreveport left for California and a week after that I received a perplexing call from Sherry. _Sherry had been one of my wedding consultants along with her twin sister Christine (a vampire)._

Sherry called to tell me she had found the extra wedding pictures I'd requested from her and would bring them over the next day.

I found it strange as I'd not spoken to her in months, much less requested any pictures but agreed to meet her at Merlotte's the next evening instead.

I told Bill about Sherry's call immediately as it had left me quite unnerved. Bill immediately went into insvestigator mode asking me a million and one questions that rattled me further.

"Honey I don't know why she'd be calling me I haven't spoken to her in days, well more like months."

"Sweetheart, did she say anything else? How did she sound?" Bill asked concerned.

"Baby that was all she said but she did sound a little…, I don't know but not like herself."

"Sookie I do not like this at all. Why call now? I must think about this as you and the baby need to be protected."

"Bill I think that meeting her at Merlotte's would help me cover the baby if I stay sitting in one of the booths or behind the bar." I said.

"What do you think?" I asked him hoping my shrewd decision to meet at Merlottes would receive his approval.

"Sookie, Merlottes was an excellent choice. I also think that I am going to be there when you two meet, remember she is part of De Castro's regime as is her boyfriend and her sister." Bill's face held no emotion and that scared me more than if he had been worried.

"I don't want you to worry darling but I think we should be ready for anything just to be on the safe side." Bill rose from his seat, shared a quiet conversation with Octavious and then turned to kiss me before they made their way out the door.

The next night with my nerves were getting the best of me; I changed my clothes three times before I finally decided on a light yellow sun dress. We left the house and made our way to Merlottes to wait for Sherry and the pictures she'd said she found.

Finally at Merlottes and after much staging we decided that the best location to cover my pregnancy was with me sitting behind the bar. The stool was low enough and the bar high enough to cover me completely up to my chest. _I doubted Sherry would notice my engorged boobs._

Octavious, Bill, and Sam were with me when Sherry arrived looking all flustered.

Her hair was disheveled, her normal pristine and expensive attire looked as if it was something she picked out of a dirty second hand store rack and she seemed nervously rattled. _This did nothing to settle my nervousness, Bill tried to send me calm feelings through our bond but it did little to steady me._

Right away I knew there were no pictures she had to show me but something else she wanted to share. She looked like she'd been crying and would fall down any second from exhaustion.

I wanted to run to her and hug her, Bill immediately sensed my impulse and shook his head no reminding me that we had a secret to keep. I closed my eyes, accepted the calm Bill was sending me, stomped out my impulses and finally spoke.

"Sherry, sweetie, what's going on? Why did you call me about some pictures?" I asked as Bill led her to a stool at the bar.

"Sookie, Michael is dead." Michael was her vampire boyfriend and they truly seemed to be in love. Her tears started to flow and again I had to control my desire to walk around the bar and hug her as the full effect of her sorrow spilled from her brain to mine.

Bill stepped closer to her once he heard what she had said but didn't say a word. I nodded to Bill to indicate that she was indeed being truthful.

"They sent him to California with Christine, the King set him up. I came to tell you because I heard Sandy talking to the demon Stephan and I had to come to warn you." Sam handed Sherry a shot of scotch and she quickly gulped a long sip.

"What did you hear Sherry?" Bill asked concerned.

"Bill, De Castro wants California. They wanted to send you and the vampires from Bon Temps thinking Sookie would go with you," her heart was pounding so fast even I heard it with my normal human hearing.

"They know that if anything happens to Sookie the Kings sworn to protect her would have to join the fight," she said, her hands shaking around the shot glass_._

"They also think she's held in favor by some fairy prince or something like that and think California will give up to avoid a war because they'll be afraid of him." She took another sip of her drink, her hands still shaking as she brought the glass to her lips_._

"But when you didn't go they sent Michael and Christine. Michael was supposed to say he was from Bon Temps and Christine was his mate." Tears started to stream down her face.

Sherry turned to Bill, "Bill they know that the vampires from Bon Temps are going to be attacked soon but they aren't doing anything about it."

Bill flipped his phone trying to reach Eric but got no answer.

"They want California to attack them so De Castro's group can fight them while they're busy. They want to corral the vampires from California at the expense of the vampires from here." She let out an exhaustion sigh.

"They don't care who dies like Michael." As the words left her mouth she slumped onto the bar stool and began to cry uncontrollably over her finally-dead vampire boyfriend.

"Where's Christine now" I asked still sitting _(hiding)_behind the bar as Bill continued trying to reach any vampire from Bon Temps on their cell phone; still no answer.

"I don't know, I thought the vampires from California had her but Stephan said she was at some hospital for vampires somewhere. I didn't hear any more as someone was coming and I had to almost run out of there and that's why I called you. I figured the best way was to tell you I had pictures from the wedding in case someone heard the conversation."

I turned to Bill who had just tried reaching Eric again. He shook his head to let me know there was no reply.

"_Honey how do we warn them?_" I asked quietly as Alcide, Trey and Calvin walked through the door. _Unbeknownst to me, Bill had asked Sam to contact them just in case Sherry's visit was part of a trap._

"We must go and warn them," Octavious said.

"Bill they're going to need all the hands they can get," Octavious said. Bill nodded knowingly as my eyes widened.

"OH HELL NO!" I screamed realizing what they meant.

"You're not going Bill Compton do you hear me!" I stepped out from behind the bar and poked him in the chest as I repeated the words.

"You're not going you hear me!"

Everyone gasped as they saw my belly and Sherry dropped the glass she'd been holding. The sound of the glass hitting the floor bringing me back to my senses and I realized that I'd just given away our big secret.

Trey, Alcide and Calvin all stared at me as Bill pulled me behind him; Octavious at his side both showing fangs and growling.

"Bill wait!" Sam shouted.

"Look, everyone calm down! Listen sooner or later this was going to come out and now is not the time for this especially if you're gonna' go Bill." Sam said as he placed himself between the vampires and the shifters.

"Sam, Bill is not going anywhere. He knows he has to be here; he has a family that needs him here," I said.

"Sookie, what do you think is going to happen if Eric is no longer the sheriff of Area 5? They'll send someone else who will be worse, someone who won't protect you and our son." Bill let out an unnecessary sigh.

"I have to protect you and if that means going to help Eric in California then that is what I have to do. He is still my sheriff." He held my hands and placed them by his dead heart.

"He's your sheriff but I'm your wife Bill, did you stop to think of that!" I seethed.

"What if they come here while you're gone?" My tears already streaming down my face as I realized that no matter what I said, Bill was going to go because he was right; if anything happened to Eric whoever they sent would not be so kind to our son and me.

"We will be here for you Sookie, for you and your child. You are still a friend of both packs." Alcide said and Calvin and Trey nodded in agreement.

"I'll be here too cher. I can stay with you until Bill comes back," Sam said.

Octavious stepped forward, "My Lady, I know this is hard for you but you must understand; William is just trying to protect you."

"He knows what we vampires are like. He knows that a new sheriff would believe that you can freely procreate with vampires and would want to claim you and your child for his own."

"I give you my word My Lady I will not let anything happen to him." He bowed to me and smiled as he took my hands in his.

"So it's your baby? The fairy is really related to you?" Sherry asked addressing both Bill and I.

"Yes, Sherry it's Bill's baby and the fairy you speak of is my great-grandfather," in for a penny in for a pound as I inform everyone present.

"Alcide if can you send someone trustworthy to stay with her during the day I can have one of my kind with her during the night." Bill stated.

"I can stay with her," Trey said.

"So can I," said Sam as Calvin nodded.

"Then it can be all four of us," said Alcide.

"Sam, what about Merlotte's you have to work?" Trey asked.

"Yes Sam, we can't ask you to leave your bar unattended if we can be there," said Alcide.

_I couldn't believe what was happening around me as I sat on a bar stool, it was as if my opinion did not matter and I was invisible. _After more planning for my protection, everyone left the bar and headed home.

Sherry would be staying with Amelia and Trey until she figured out what she was going to do next after all of this was settled.

Bill and I went home and I cried all the way there; afraid that this may be the last night I saw my husband. I was so upset that I didn't even want to take his hand as he offered it to me to help me out of the car. I pulled myself up awkwardly holding on to the door as he held my elbows to help steady me to my feet.

"Let go Bill, I'm going to have to learn how to do things for myself, might as well start doing it now," I said pulling myself from him as he tried to help me up the front porch stairs; still he didn't say anything just bowed to me and stood behind me just in case.

He knew I was just as right as he was about him leaving.

Finally, as I tried to go up the stairs _(unaided)_ to our bedroom, his frustration took him over and he picked me up and took me to our bedroom _(though I complained that he put me down)_ as I continued crying into his chest not really wanting to let go of him.

After setting me on the bed he went to close the safe-room door and I threw my shoes at him which he caught before flying to my side on the bed.

"How could you be doing this to me, get away from me, I hate you. Don't touch you me," I seethed crying.

"Let go of me William Thomas Compton! Let go of me now!"

"Sweetheart, I love you, I love you, I love you." He kept repeating as he held me to him.

"So why do you want to go?"

"Did you forget we have a fae bond, if anything happens to you it'll happen to me too? And then what of the baby? If he survives who'll take care of him?" I was crying uncontrollably now.

"Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby I promise."

"Don't Bill…" he interrupted me.

"Sweetheart I spoke to Niall to make sure of that."

"What are you talking about Bill? Niall said fae bonds can't be broken. And when did you speak to him anyway?"

"Darling I spoke to Niall when I went to Monroe. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I needed to find out what he meant by gifting us with fae life." I was crying, confused and upset as Bill spoke on.

"If ever I should meet my final death, your human life will end but you can go on as fae." I could read the pain in his eyes but it mattered little as I felt my anger bubbling inside of me.

"Bill I don't want to be fae! Why didn't you tell me; shouldn't it be my choice?" My anger was coming to a head.

"I'm so tired of everyone making decisions for me Bill!" I screamed.

"Sookie, I know you don't want to be fae but we have a son now, would you rather leave our son without parents because something happened to one of us? Bill was trying to control his anger but I could see it in his face that he just didn't understand why to me this wasn't the logical solution to our problem.

"No Bill of course not but you should have told me," I said as I let out a sigh and tried to control myself.

"Why did you need to go ask him this and then not discuss it with me?" I was crying uncontrollably as now even Bill was making decisions for my life; was I such a terrible person that no one could trust me to make my own decisions. I was starting to feel like that "_crazy Sookie_" all over again.

"Bill I feel like if I'm so terrible at making decisions that even you are making decisions for me now; what kind of mother do you think I'm going to be?"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother darling and I needed to know because there is nothing more important to me than the two of you."

"Sweetheart don't cry. I just needed to be sure my family would be safe if anything should ever happen to me, please forgive me but I needed to know." His eyes begged for understanding.

I shook my head at him my heart breaking. "Bill, I just can't believe you still want to go. Why do you want to leave us and possibly make me a widow?" I buried my face in his chest as the tears kept flowing.

"Oh sweetheart…, nothing is going to happen to me. You know I have to do this to protect you and the baby. As long as you two are safe nothing else is important but nothing is going to happen to me." He rubbed circles on my back trying to soothe me.

"You promise?"

"You know I can't promise that but what I can promise is that I know fate would not give us all we have and then take it away from us like this."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to be here to see my son being born, I want to be here for his birthdays and watch him grow old with you."

"I have to believe that and you have to believe it also. I just got you back in my life and I am not going to lose you again…, not like this." Bill brushed his lips against mine as he held me to him.

"Bill, I know you're right but I'm scared. Even if you find Eric what stops California from attacking anyway?"

"What if something else happens and I can't reach you? We only have three weeks to go." I said placing his hands on the baby who had the hiccups, probably from all my crying.

"I'm taking two cell phones and I'll call Sam if I can't reach you plus, I'll make sure you get messages from me and I'll call you with the number to someone that will be able to reach me if you can't." Bill brushed hair out of my face and tried to continue sending me loving and calming feelings through our bond.

"Who?" I asked while wiping my nose with my hand as he handed me a tissue.

"I know some in California I can trust. Do you remember everything we discussed about the data base and who to reach out to, they'll be in there. Do you remember?"

"Uhum, I remember," I said already feeling calmer.

"Do you still hate me, Mrs. Compton?" he asked as he licked the tears on my face.

"Maybe a little bit…, you made me cry, you kept things from me and hurt my feelings and now the baby has the hiccups," I said rubbing my belly to calm the baby.

"I'm sorry sweetheart and little one." He kissed my forehead and rubbed the belly.

"You know we haven't decided on a name yet, I think he might be getting tired of being referred to as little one." He said while kissing the baby bump and looking up at me.

"William?" I said through whimpers and sniffles.

"Yes darling?"

"Not YOU…, for the baby, William."

"If the baby was a girl I would say Adele but Will should be his name, just like his dad," I said.

"What do you think baby, do you want to be called Will or Bill?" he asked smiling up at me, but I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Bill, just be careful and come back to me, I can't make it without you," I said pulling his face to mine.

"I will my darling; I have too much to lose if I'm not careful, especially you loving me." It is the last he says before taking my lips in his.

"Honey please make love to me," I said into his mouth.

We made love that night as if it was the first and last night we would have together both knowing that it possibly could be.

Both fearing not being able to hold each other again; both crying throughout our joining and both wishing for more time.

I love you whispered and repeated never it having more significance than on this night. Each of us sending prayers into the heavens that tonight wasn't our last together.

Before Bill and Octavious left early the next evening for their flight to California Bill and I prayed.

It was the first time we'd ever prayed together and as he cried sending his prayers to heaven I could see his love for his son and me pouring out of him.

He glowed like an angel and the peace I felt from him was only intensified by the love he felt for me and I for him; the baby adding his love as well.

Before he walked out I offered him my neck, though at first he refused I told him I wanted to be with him, be on his lips and be in his veins as he made his way into the unknown.

He bit down on his wrist and we exchange blood; our love for each other flowing into one another and then I watched as my love drove away from our home.

I felt myself want to fall on the floor crying but Bill spoke to me until they were too far for us to continue speaking silently; his blood giving me the strength and courage I knew I lacked at that moment as Amelia, Octavia, Sherry and Trey doted on me.

The next day Calvin sent Jason to see me and after his initial shock my big brother finally acted like a big brother; trying to soothe me and telling me my husband was a good man and would be back soon.

I never wished more that Jason was right in my entire life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** _We'd like to thank everyone that has stuck with us during this entire story but specially during this very special pregnancy. We appreciate all the comments and plot ideas. This is one of our longest chapters and we hope you enjoy it._

**_We are dedicating this chapter to a very special and truly gifted fanfic author, Bill and I ARE two of her biggest fans and are proud to count her as a reader of ALBD... WhoKnowsWhy this one is for you darling._**

* * *

On the second day of Bill's departure, I begged Amelia and Octavia to place a protection spell around Bill but they told me they couldn't as fate was something they couldn't change.

I even pleaded with Niall but he gave me the same response.

"My child, even the fae seers have been forbidden from sharing what Fate has decreed and any form of intervention has been strictly forbidden. Unfortunately my hands are tied; now you must trust that this is part of your fate and trust that your mate will return to you."

After that I almost completely shut myself down; everything I did, I did in autopilot or under the control of the baby or others.

If it wasn't for the strength I received from Bill's blood I would have collapsed and lived in a corner of the house or inside Bill's "hidey hole."

I ate only because the baby needed the nutrition and not because I had any desire for food.

I slept only because the baby needed the rest and basically demanded it from me.

I bathe myself and washed my hair because Amelia dragged me out of my bed every day.

I felt myself suffocating with fear and at every ring of the phone I would almost jump out of my skin; finally Niall had to call Dr. Ludwig who gave me a tea sedative to calm my nerves.

I didn't want to be around anyone but I didn't want to be alone either. At night I would sit with Bubba on the front porch and he'd spend hours singing to me.

Many nights Bubba or Trey had to carry me to my bed; exhaustion pulling me under and demanding that I rest.

Each time the demon called to check up on me and tell me Bill was fine, he gave me clues to let me know the messages were really from Bill; he'd tell me things about us that only Bill and I would know.

Two week passed and I'd not heard Bill's voice, I kept replaying the messages he'd left for me on my cell phone and each time the peace I felt was amazing; his voice alone soothing me and the baby.

With my due date fast approaching everyone feared I'd go into labor before Bill returned and I dreaded that thought.

One night while sitting on the veranda with Bubba he heard a strange noise at the back of the house and he went flying after pushing me inside.

I ran to the stairs trying to get up to the safe-room as fast as I could when I heard a familiar voice shout, "babe go lock yourself in the bedroom!" _(Quinn)._

_Alcide had called him as he was in town and was the one closest to me other than Sam who was on his way_.

I tried to go up the stairs as fast as I could but it took forever and by the time I made it half way I heard Sam outside talking to Quinn and Bubba. I turned around and tried to hurry back down.

Foolishly I opened the door and it was eerily quiet, no one was standing where I could see them so I called out but no one answered.

Baby Will immediately started to move, trying to rip himself from inside me and before I could start the blessing to calm him a were appeared a few feet in front of me ready to jump.

As he jumped everything slowed down for a second and I started to let out a scream as I wrapped my arms around the baby.

Out of nowhere a big furry clawed hand came flying in front of me and grabbed the were before it hit me; the impact of the catch almost knocking me on my rear end as another furry clawed hand held me by the arm steadying me.

I heard the snap of the neck and the dead body of the were hitting the gravel as a bear stood in front of me as if smiling. (Sam).

From the corner of my eyes I could see three more weres ready to attack and heard the growls of a tiger coming from somewhere behind the house and in my fright I let out a scream that seemed to stop everyone in place, sending them to the ground as a furry hand covered my mouth.

The shock made me stop screaming as the bear turned and growled at the weres on the ground before throwing himself at them.

They fought and I watched as the bear ripped limbs and stood on its hind legs to its full size as it continued to rip through the others that came to attack him; Quinn and Bubba still nowhere to be seen.

Finally Alcide and his pack arrived circling the weres as the bear walked towards me pushing me with its snout back in the house.

"Sam? Sam thank you. Sam you're bleeding." I said running my hand through his fur trying to find where the blood was coming from.

A cramp coming from my stomach made me wince momentarily.

"Sam do you know where Quinn and Bubba are?" I asked, the bear (Sam) nodded before he started shifting back to himself, a very naked Sam, as I embarrassingly smiled trying to look straight up to the ceiling.

"Sam, I think that Bill has some clothes in the downstairs bathroom that should fit you." I said as I embraced the baby bump with my left arm.

"Thank you Sooks, we have to get you to your bedroom and lock the safe door. Cher are you OK?" He said as he rushed to the bathroom coming back out in one of Bill's jeans.

"I'm fine Sam."

"Sam, how did you guys know what was happening and who called Quinn?" I asked as Sam carried me up the stairs; _boy he's strong I thought_.

"Hold that thought Sooks, now show me how to lock this door, I have to stay in here with you until they're done."

"Hoa, never seen anything like this! Sooks stay away from the windows, you shouldn't be seein' nothin' like this," he pulled me from the window where I saw a tiger and wolves attacking a group of about eight weres.

"Bill called me and told me to get to you, he'd tried calling you but there was no answer. I called Alcide and he called Quinn so we all came running over here."

"You spoke to Bill?" I felt my heart start to leap a little.

"How is he, where is he?" I asked happy that someone had spoken to him but upset he hadn't called me as another cramp made me wince.

"Sookie are you ok? Is that baby comin' now?" Sam asked concern and fear engulfing his face.

"No, he's not coming now; it's all the excitement that has him going. He really doesn't like it when weres attack; he always wants to rip himself out of me when that happens. Think he has his father's temper." I tried to smile a little but failed completely.

"Good, cause I don't know the first thing about birthin' babies and we can't leave here until they finish." He smiled up at me as he helped me to the bed.

"Sam…, did…, did Bill tell you what's going on and when he's coming back?"

"Sookie, they're coming back tonight. The moment they found out what was going to happen he called me and they were heading to the airport to come back here. They should be here in a couple of hours cher."

"Why don't you try to rest a little, I know it's hard with everything that is going on outside but you need your rest cher."

I tried to disagree but I lay my head on Bill's pillow and before I knew it I was asleep dreaming of my husband's return.

I woke and found myself tucked in my bed sheets, the ring of the phone rousing me from my sleep, Sam quickly answered it; his voice too low for me to hear his side of the conversation before I fell back to sleep.

A mayor cramp woke me and I found myself wrapped in someone's arms.

I tried to turn to look at who was laying next to me in the darkness as the baby started moving with what felt like…, happiness.

"Hello sweetheart," I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Bill?"

"Honey? Is that you?"

"Am I awake?"

"Yes darling you're awake. Let me turn on the light." He said, as my blood began to tingle and fizz and tears started to dwell in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry darling, I told you I'd come back to you both. I'm just sorry it took so long."

"Bill, I missed you and when you didn't call that demon would only tell me you were ok." I pouted through my sniffles as he smiled down at me rubbing the belly.

"I've missed you both very much also. I missed saying I love you to you both."

"Ouch, ooh," another cramp hit me probably from all of the baby's excitement.

"Sweetheart are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but this little guy has had too much excitement; I think you need to put him to sleep NOW." I took Bill's hand and put it on my belly waiting for him to begin the fae blessing.

Once that was done and the little one had gone to sleep, I pulled Bill to me for our first kiss.

"I want you to tell me everything that has happened but first I want you," I said as my hand traveled down to his thigh.

"I love you," was all he let me say before taking my lips with his again.

_Sex while you're pregnant takes a lot of maneuvering and cooperation with one of you doing most if not all of the work._

Bill and I had almost mastered this before he left, practicing often to find the most comfortable position for the both of us; _spooning or side by side_.

Tonight it was side by side as we wanted to face each other so we could continuously kiss and look into each other's eyes as we climaxed.

Embarrassingly I fell asleep right after, completely sated and exhausted. I woke late in the afternoon to find a note where Bill should've been.

_My love, I had to go to Fangtasia and will be sleeping in the ground tonight. I will be back as soon as the sun sets._

_Amelia should be downstairs by the time you wake and Sam and Quinn should be here also. _

_Left you and Will a gift on the dresser._

_I love you,_

_Your loving husband William_

After numerous attempts to get myself out of the bed unassisted, I had to call Amelia for her help which she found very amusing.

"Amelia, stop you're going to make me pee on the bed. Stop laughing." I begged her.

"Sookie, if you pee on the bed, I'm not cleaning it up," she giggled.

"Ok weeble wobble you ready?" She said as we intertwined our arms.

"Here we go; and a one, and a two and three."

"Hoa! Oh my God woman!"

"You sure you don't have two or three in there?" She laughed but I panicked.

"Amelia don't even joke like that." I said as I was finally off the bed.

Looking down I realized that I was wearing my night gown but I didn't remember putting it on. _Bill must have dressed me I thought as I shook my head._

"You ready for some breakfast? Do you want to eat here or downstairs?" Amelia asked still smiling and giggling.

"Downstairs, I'm tired of the room," I said as I brushed my teeth.

After I finished tending to my human needs, we sat on the bed and opened the gifts from Bill.

For me it was a T–shirt with fangs on the chest that read "I'm a Momma Now So Bite Me" and three onesies with tiny fangs that read "Got Blood?" for baby William.

"I think Bill is slowly getting a sense of humor," Amelia said and we both laughed as she helped me stand up.

"Ok, be right back going to get help," she handed me Bill's robe as she left to get assistance to help me down the stairs.

I wobbled to the stairway and was met by Quinn who tried to help me walk down the stairs.

"Babe, I think this would be faster and safer if I carry you." He said as he gently picked me up.

"Yeah, I guess I don't move as fast as I used to. How've you been Quinn?" I smiled up at him a little embarrassed, as he carried me into the kitchen, setting me down on one of the chairs.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry you don't have to say anything, Bill explained everything last night. I'm just glad I was in the area when Al called me. Gotta say this look becomes you babe, you're glowing." I could see the honesty in his eyes but I still felt out of sorts.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the wedding heard it was fantastic and that you looked as beautiful as ever; but you know it just didn't seem right for me to go."

"It's ok Quinn I understand. Did you have breakfast yet?" I asked trying to change the conversation to a lighter subject.

"Sookie it's almost dinner time?" He said realizing I had no idea how long I had slept. "Bill will be here soon." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping a lot lately," I laughed as I took a bite from the steak Amelia had cut into pieces for me, finally noticing what it was I was enjoying. When I finished eating I saw Sam, a bandaged arm in a sling.

He explained that he was doing well and that it was no big deal, he was just happy he was able to be there for me.

"Hey, how you like the bear and all that fur?" He asked smiling at me.

"Yeah that was cool Sam, glad you picked the bear over the collie too," we both shared a laugh as Bill walked in wrapping his arms around me and kissing me before walking over to Sam.

"Thanks again Sam, I'm indebted to you. How's the arm?" He asked as he extended his hand to Sam and they exchange other pleasantries.

Soon after Amelia, Sam and Quinn left; Sam and Amelia to gran's and Quinn back to wherever he was staying at now.

"Finally alone again Mrs. Compton. Do you want to take a bath now or wait for later?"

"I want a bath now. Thank you for the gifts they were funny," I smiled up at him as he picked me up and lead us up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Honey, why did you sleep in the ground?" I asked wincing as another cramp hit me.

"Sweetheart, how often have you been having pain?" He asked concerned.

"This is the first one tonight, they started yesterday, but I'm ok. Remember they said I was going to have cramps the last couple of days."

"Hum, yes they did but if you keep getting them we'll call the doctor, Ok? For now let's get you cleaned up."

"Ok, but now tell me what happened in California, did everyone come back ok? Bill, why didn't you call me?" I asked not wanting to hear the worst as the water from the tub splashed around me as Bill stepped in the tub after me.

Bill had poured in the last of the fae salts Niall had gifted us to help soothe me and I immediately felt a bit calmer.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't call you because we were quietly negotiating with California, that is how we found out about the weres coming over here but it was De Castro who sent them." I watched as rage flashed in his eyes as he tried to shield himself from me; not letting me read his mind.

"Stop doing that Bill, you said no secrets." De Castro? Why?."

"Because if California weres attack you, then New Orleans, Mississippi and Dallas must protect you; just like Sherry said. Don't worry darling, there will be no war for the California Kingdom. All has been taken care of; the war De Castro wanted will be taken to him in Nevada or New Orleans once you are safe and his whereabouts discovered." He said as he washed me.

"It shouldn't take too long. Eric and Octavious are after him now; but right now, there are some things you shouldn't know about for your own health and safety." He kissed my neck as another cramp hit me a lot harder.

"Sookie that one was worse?" He stated and asked as he stepped out of the tub lifting me out with him before drying me with a soft towel.

"Yeah it was a little, maybe I should lay down. Keep telling me what happened; so what will happen when they find De Castro?"

"Well, Sandy was caught in California and Octavious was able to get the information about the attack on you from her; I contacted King Edgington and King Stanley and quietly told them you were safe so they wouldn't go to war. You were right sweetheart, they dislike De Castro immensely, now they are waiting for us to contact them if we need their help, but we won't Octavious has seen to that."

"Does Octavious want to be King?" I asked knowing that soon there will be a void in the New Orleans, Arkansas and Nevada Kingdoms.

"No, he does not, he has no interest in any Kingdom especially not New Orleans, but he is willing to stand with us to guarantee YOUR safety, maybe Edgington or Stanley would want it."

"Ow, ow, ow. OK, this one's bad," I started to breathe through my mouth as this cramp was stronger, squeezing Bill's hand until the pain passed.

"Should I call the doctor now?" Bill asked pulling while pulling out his cell phone.

"No, the pain is gone. Ok, so everyone is fine then?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, Christine has met her final death and Clancy lost an arm; but it will grow back soon."

"Oh God, does Sherry know?" I asked as tears started to dwell in my eyes.

"Yes, she does. I told her last night when we met at Fangtasia."

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry. Why don't you try to get some sleep, this conversation is upsetting you too much and I have some phone calls I need to make."

"No honey, I'm fine it's just that I feel sorry for Sherry and Christine that's all. I really liked them; Christine was so sweet for a vampire." I said hugging his pillow willing my eyes to stay open but his scent on the pillow lulling me to sleep again.

I woke about an hour later as Bill was in the living room on a call.

I pulled myself out of the bed reading to go to the bathroom with an incredible urge to pee.

Then I felt wetness run down my legs and felt a pain like no other basically freezing me in place in front of the bed; and I mentally started to call out to Bill.

_"Bi…"_ he's was at my side before I finished calling him; he was looking at the floor and then at me as I said, "honey, think my water broke."

He picked me up and was setting me on the bed as I complained that it was going to get ruined to which he replied he didn't care and that he'd buy a new one.

He was flipping his phone and calling Dr. Ludwig before my body completely hit the bed.

"She'll be here in a minute; she said to do your breathing exercises and not to push. Honey how are you feeling? Did the pain stop or did it get worse?"

"Bill call Amelia and call Niall and please get me some ice water I'm thirsty." I said as I tried to remember to breathe out my mouth, the pain stopping momentarily.

He flew out of the room reluctantly and speed dialed numbers on his phone.

"Amelia, baby's coming" _he's a man of few words_.

"Niall, he's coming." He was already back holding a glass with ice water as he was flipping the phone closed and asking me how I felt again.

Niall and Dr. Ludwig blipped in at the same time as Claudine popped in after, both bowing to her.

"How are we doing my dear," Dr. Ludwig said as she felt around the belly.

"My water broke and the pain keeps coming and going. It gets worse every time." I told her as another pain hit.

"OK, young lady, I have to check inside and see just how open we are ok?" I nodded my head as she turned to Niall and to Claudine motioning to the door with her head for them to leave.

"Sookie, we'll be downstairs, you'll be fine my princess." Claudine said as she lovingly stroked my head before kissing it, followed by Niall who also kissed me.

All he said was "Blessings on to you My Child."

Dr. Ludwig, began her examination and then informed us that I may have ways to go as I was only four centimeters open but as the baby is part fae it could be less.

Amelia walked in as the examination was ending; she sat on the bed next to me.

"Sweetie how are you feeling? Do you need anything? _(Whispering)_ Don't worry I haven't forgotten what you told me." I nodded all my answers and she turned to Bill and then started on her tasks.

"Bill we need to change the bed sheets, she doesn't want to be on dirty sheets." Amelia said.

"There are also clothes and a bundling blanket for the baby in the dresser's top drawer but I'll get those."

"You need to call the furniture company and tell them to get the crib over here later on today. And you need to bring the bassinet in here for the baby."

Amelia became a deadly drill sergeant barking out orders to Bill, making sure that everything that I'd wanted done be done to my taste.

She even stopped Bill from asking me how I felt every time he walked in the room, especially since he could feel my pain and annoyance but he just didn't know what else he could do.

About an hour later and while on fresh bed sheets, I tried to close my eyes due to the exhaustion, dawn about six hours away. I heard Bill praying _(in his head)_ as he held my hands and felt his calm come over me willing me to rest for a while, which I finally did; still only six centimeters open.

I woke to a pain that was unlike any other, it was even worse than when I got staked.

It felt like I was being torn open from the inside and the scream I let out even scared Bill.

"Oh God, please make it stop! pleasemakeitstop! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!"

I turned to Bill and screamed at him, "you did this to me now make it stop! Make it stop Bill! Make it stop!"

In his fright, he did the only thing he could think of; he bit down on his wrist and fed me his blood. Then, he bit his fingers and rubbed them below me in the area that was being torn apart; this only momentarily calming the pain._ An hour later, we had our son._

I had held on to Bill's hand and if he had been human I would have broken every bone in it.

We cried, prayed and told each other "I love you."

Dr. Ludwig said push and as I started to push the tears began again; first tears of fear and then of joy as we heard the first cries of our newborn son.

Dr. Ludwig checked the baby, wrapping him in the blanket we'd set aside for him.

When she brought him over and we looked at him all I could say was "hey little one, I'm your mamma and that beautiful vampire with his fangs out is your daddy."

Then Dr. Ludwig handed the baby to Bill.

With his eyes still closed and a faint cry still lingering on his lips my son was finally in his father's arms.

I watched as my husband lovingly licked the blood off his son's head before he handed him to me; I couldn't help but remember how that tongue had licked my own head at one time.

"Does he taste different?" I couldn't help but ask.

Bill smiled up at me, his eyes dark, fluid and swimming with love.

"He tastes like us," he said and I noticed how the red tears that streaked down his face had now joined those that had turned his white shirt pink and the love I felt radiating from our little bundle brought tears and smiles to our faces again.

I didn't even mind whatever it was Dr. Ludwig was doing to me as she made sure the afterbirth was out completely.

She invited Bill to clean me; which he did but there was nothing sexual about it as he made sure to heal me with his tongue and his blood. All I felt from him was gratitude and love; gratitude for our son and love for what our lives and love meant to him.

After, Niall and Claudine entered the room and we presented our son to them each bowed at the three of us.

Niall gave us his blessing again and Claudine gave us a present, a little rattle with the baby's name; considering we hadn't told anyone, we knew we'd made the right decision. Now we just had to tell his soon to be godfathers about it.

Amelia was next to meet the baby and like any auntie she went insane, crying like a fool and doing all the baby talk imaginable, before returning to her drill sergeant duties.

Bill sat me on the settee his body holding me up as she cleaned the bed, removing the stained bed sheets and the plastic mattress protector before redressing the bed again.

By the time dawn came around, the pain and anguish I felt from Bill was breath taking, as he didn't want to leave our side.

I had to promise to keep the baby on his pillow so that his scent would permeate it and he could smell him when he slept or whatever it is that vampires do when they rest.

Each time the baby cried or whimpered, Bill's dead body would flinch on the bed just at it did when we were in the hospital in Wyoming _(after his kidnapping)_.

Dr. Ludwig instructed us that I should try breast feeding the baby first and then try a mixture of breast milk and blood, to gouge the baby's tolerance and preference. But before Claudine left she instructed us to place a drop of both Bill and my blood in his mouth in order for him to start recognizing us and our bond.

We did as Claudine advised first.

We watched as baby William's little nose flared as Bill's bloody finger approached his tiny mouth and like a baby bird waiting to be fed, he opened his mouth with anticipation; latching on and sucking it clean.

Bill said he looked like me, I thought he looked like Bill; but all we cared was that there were ten toes, ten fingers, two eyes, two ears, one nose and his other dangling bits. _And boy does he have dangling bits._

Bill woke while I slept and I found him sitting on the rocking chair holding his son, looking at him as if he was trying to commit to memory his every feature.

"_Hello sweetheart, we didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful. How did you sleep?"_ He thought at me as they walked over to me; _feeding time_.

"I am fine now darling, looking at the two most beautiful men in the world. And both are mine." I said as I sat up on the bed.

Bill was enthralled as I wiped down my breast before bringing the baby to it, we put a drop of Bill's blood on my nipple and the baby powerfully latched on.

"Yeah he's vampire Bill's son alright, he can suckle with the best of them," I said as I felt the pain of each pull all the way down to my toes; the pain decreased after each feeding, thank God.

Bill laughed and stared at us with fascination and concern; you'd think it was the first time he'd seen a baby being breast fed.

But I knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling. We had become parents to a very special baby and our very unusual family still had issues to deal with; especially if we wanted to keep our little Will safe.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Author's Note:_ **_**Bill and I know we have the best fans on the net and we thank you greatly for your patience and support of our little dribble.** My Eric and I will also like to thank you for all your congratulations on our marriage. Don't worry, I'm still trying to convince him to change his name to Bill._

* * *

We didn't let anyone know I'd given birth yet and Bill had some witches he knew cast spells around the house for our protection. I had thought Amelia and Octavia would be upset with us as we'd not asked them, but when they learned of who the witches were they both were awed at Bill's contacts.

"Amelia please don't be upset with us but Bill says that it would be for your own protection if you and Octavia were not the one's casting the spells. Please tell me that it's OK with you."

"Sookie do you know who those witches are? Do you have any idea how powerful they are?" She looked at me with awe spread on her face.

"No I don't. Octavia is this a good thing? Have you ever heard of them before?"

Octavia got up from the rocking chair and handed little William to me a smile spread across her face, "These witches are older than many vampires we know. They are from a coven that has been around for a millennia or two and few know anything about them, much less how to reach them and have their cooperation. Sookie my dear it seems that Bill has deep connections in the witch world."

Amelia nodded her head in agreement a smile creeping into her face as she leaned in and kissed the baby's head. I on the other hand didn't know whether I felt safer or more scared; what was it with Bill and all of these contacts I'd never heard of before. I wondered if they were all from his database or if they were contacts he made through Octavious.

Claudine stopped by the following night and informed us that Niall would offer us fae magic intervention and that we should accept it as the baby was part fae. She also instructed us not to let any fae know the exact source of the witches' magic or that Bill had been the one to make the contact.

Niall came to visit and was highly surprised at the power of the protection spell cast by the witches. He wanted to know if it had been Octavious idea or if Amelia had powerful friends he was not aware of. We let him believe that Amelia and Octavia were the source of the spell cast.

Niall had fae witches cast double spells around the house so we'd need less security. He played with the baby and looked at him with some sort of reverence; and Bill and I were slowly deciding to confront him about his plans for our son.

All of our witch protection worked perfectly, no one came near the house and if they tried, they quickly turned around and left not being any wiser to their mood change. Everything was working as it should until the night Eric and Octavious came looking for Bill, both immediately smelling the baby on Bill.

Eric's eyes grew wide and black, his fangs descended and his body seemed to elongate itself all in mere seconds. I grabbed William and ran up the stairs to the safe room but I could hear Octavious and Bill growling and snarling. I didn't know what to expect, I locked the door and put the baby in his basinet before heading to the window.

Octavious had Eric by the throat and was shaking him like a rag doll; his long fingers looked as if they had twirled themselves all the way around Eric's throat. Bill was across from them and all vamped out, I think the only thing keeping him from ripping Eric to shreds was Octavious outstretched arm and his deep voice calling out to him to stop and for Eric to snap out of it.

Eric shook his head and appeared to be calming down as Octavious let him fall out of his grasp. Bill straightened himself but still remained on alert as Eric kept shaking his head as if he was trying to snap himself out of a trance. Finally Eric stood up, dusted his pants and bowed to Octavious and Bill.

"Northman if you ever come near my family aga.." Bill started but Octavious interrupted,

"William the Northman reacted like any other vampire will react if he comes near your son so soon after his birth. Luckily for him and possibly you, he was able to restrain himself before he went after them."

"Lucky for me? I would kill him and any other that comes after my wife and son. Even if it costs me my final death."

"Bill, it is lucky for us as he will be needed when we face this next hurdle and to protect your wife and son." Octavious said in his velvety voice that carried so much authority.

"I don't know what came over me… what, what was that? It was fairie and vampire all rolled into one. Bill you know I would never do anything to hurt Sookie or her child but it was an overwhelming essence; it is everywhere on you. You must feel that." Eric said to Bill, he was still trying to control himself but for some reason I believed him.

I called Amelia and asked her to hurry over because I needed her assistance. I called from the door way and rescinded Eric's and Octavious' invitation into our home. Eric appeared offended but he understood my reasons that was until I spoke.

"Amelia is on her way here, she is going to stay with the baby inside. If what Octavious said is true Eric then Bill and I have to be certain that you mean what you said. We need to know that you will not attack our son, either of you. I will tell you this, if any of you attempts to hurt him or any member of my family, I will kill you myself or have Niall do it for me." Everyone just stared at me, no one said a word; Amelia made her way inside the house as I finished my little speech. Bill tried to say something but the look on my face shut him down immediately; Octavious on the other hand smiled, bowed and said, "Spoken like the mother of a true prince My Lady."

"I'm glad you think so Octavious, but I can tell you that you are wrong… I do not speak as the mother of a "prince" but as a mother period. A mother that would do anything to keep her child safe; so all of you better listen carefully, I will accept your advice but I will not brook any deals that place my family in jeopardy particularly those that place little William in jeopardy."

I stood my ground and dug in my heels into my position, nothing they said was going to change my mind about what I was going to do next; but I needed to know who I could trust around my family.

"Bill sweetheart, I love you but I need for you to stay where you're at and not move unless I ask you to. Can you do that for me darling?"

"Sweetheart, you know I would do anything for you but you have me at a loss what are you planning? I can feel…" He stopped himself short as I cut off my emotions from him; he just stared at me and after a couple of seconds nodded his consent to whatever I had planned.

"Octavious, I have to ask you for your assistance in this. I need for you to hold Bill if he can not control himself, I also need for you to keep to your word of meaning no harm to my family or me. Can I count on you for that?"

"My Lady, I gave you my word not as a vampire but as a friend of your grandfather. I will do as you ask but please know that if you are placed in any danger I WILL defend you whatever the cost may be." He bowed to me and nodded to Bill and Eric.

"I need for all of you to stay where you are for a minute, I will be right back and Eric, I'm going to need for you to be you and not worry about what is going on around us. This is about you and me right now. Do you think you can do that…, for me?"

"My lover, I would do anything for you this you know but please think before you do whatever it is you are setting your mind to do as I might not be able to control myself." Eric spoke totally ignoring Bill and Octavious; he knew those words where enough to send Bill into a frenzy but I understood from them that he would comply with my request.

I turned and walked back into the house, I went up to our bedroom and removed baby William's onesy; then I asked Amelia to cast a spell around the bedroom and remain in it no matter what happened outside, I also handed her Bill's cell phone cued into Niall's number.

"Amelia, I am trusting you with my heart, if anything happens please do not leave this room, you call Niall immediately but do not leave William's side." I kissed the baby and hugged my friend and walked out of the room and out onto the front yard.

The moment I passed the safety of the front porch I could see Eric tensing up, his eyes grew black, his fangs descended and he was fighting to control himself as he caught the scent from the baby's onesy. Bill was struggling with himself, trying not to pounce Eric as I made my way over to Eric. Octavious on the other hand appeared to remain calm as he watched my every move.

I walked up to Eric and held the onesy to my chest, I knew that the scent from the baby was mixing with my own and I also knew that any vampire would be highly intoxicated and ready to attack and drain me any moment. However, I needed to be sure.

I continued to walk up to Eric until I was in front of him. His eyes were pools of black lust, I could hear a growl forming in his chest and I bit my lip until it bled. Octavious and Bill shot their heads towards me as they smelled my blood. Bill started to snarl at Eric but I calmed him by simply winking and smiling at him.

I took my finger and traced it over my bleeding lip then I presented my bloody finger to Eric; his eyes widened and it was as if the entire world had melted away from his sight. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his nose inhaling my scent…, "my Lover" he said before his tongue darted out and licked the blood from my finger.

I could feel Bill's jealousy and hate for Eric as I pulled my hand from Eric and pushed the baby's onesy into his face. My other hand was shot in a stop motion behind my back towards Bill. I needed for him to know that I was in full control of my emotions and that he needed to regain control also. But from behind me I heard him growl… "ENOUGH!"

I turned to look at Bill and as I was getting ready to walk to him Eric grabbed me and pulled me to him; I thought all hell was about to let loose until Eric spoke.

"Sookie, thank you. I promise you that I will never harm your family, especially not your son. Now go to your husband." He let go of me as fast as he had hugged me, he nodded towards Bill and then he pushed me towards him.

"Bill, we need to discuss what we have learned regarding De Castro but in light of tonight's events, I believe it can wait until tomorrow. So unless you or Octavious want to finish this tonight I will be taking my leave." Eric was back to being his pragmatic self and from the safety of Bill's arms I let Bill feel what I wanted us to do next and for the first time Bill shot me down.

"Sheriff I would like to introduce you to our son," Bill said and I almost fell on my ass from the shock of his words, I was never happier he was holding on to me. They exchanged nods and we entered our home as I gave Eric & Octavious permission to enter it again; but I was dead ready to rescind Eric's invitation if he even looked at the baby wrong.

I called up to Amelia and met her at the top of the stairs where she handed William to me. Eric stood in between Bill and Octavious. All three had strategically placed themselves so that if Eric couldn't control himself they would be able to hold him away from us. I kissed our son and handed him to Bill who proceeded to walk over to Eric. Eric's eyes were dark but I could feel that it wasn't from the kind of blood lust fairies caused but from something else. I motioned for all of us to sit on the sofa as Bill introduced our son to his sheriff.

"Sheriff, this is our son, William Samuel Octavious Compton." Both Eric and Octavious shot a surprised look at us and finally Octavious spoke.

"Octavious? I am honored but why?" He bowed to us and remained still until I spoke.

"Octavious, you have done so much for us in the past couple of months without asking for anything in return that we felt it was only fitting that he would be named after one of his godfathers." I smiled up at him and I could swear I saw the old evil and powerful vampire get misty eyed.

"Plus, fate has deemed our choice worthy as the angel Claudine has approved the choice," Bill added matter of factly.

After other pleasantries and Eric awkwardly holding William, our guests bid their goodbyes. We asked Amelia to take the baby home with her for a couple of hours. Octavious agreed to stay with her at the house until we returned to pick him up later.

We drove the baby and Amelia over and with all the spells cast between both homes we felt safe at leaving them both at gran's old house so that Bill and I could have some alone time.

Since the baby had been born we hadn't really had any alone alone time and with the surges of lust coming from Bill I was never happier that Amelia, Octavious and Octavia doted and loved the baby so much. It actually didn't hit me until that moment that Octavious and Octavia had similar names; the things that fly through your head when you are nervous never ceased to amaze me.

I was actually shaking in my skin by the time we drove back to the house; I felt as if it was the first time I'd been alone with Bill. A part of me wondered if he would let us at least get into the house, while the other side of me was trying to control itself from jumping him in the car. Bill on the other hand seemed his cool and collected self, a small smile edging the corners of his mouth; of course he could feel me and the bundle of emotions and lust I was rolled up into.

Bill politely opened my door and held his hand out to me as I stepped out of the car. He nodded his head to me as I entered our home and then he just walked into the kitchen to warm up a bottle of blood for himself and asking me if I wanted some wine. _What gives, was I just feeling my own lust not his_, I thought.

"Why don't you go take a shower sweetheart and then maybe we can watch a movie or just sleep a while before we have to pick up William for the night?" He was so cool and collected that I was sure I had felt my own desires not his.

"Um, yeah that sounds like a good idea. So just pick something and I'll be right back then," I tried to sound sure of myself but couldn't deny that a part of me was disappointed; the one thing I was sure about was that I was about to use up all the cold water in Bon Temps.

I finished my shower and went to our bedroom expecting to join Bill in the livingroom later; but I found him on our bed in downtime. My ego was on the floor as he didn't even flinch when I entered the room.

"Great we've turned into a regular human couple after they have kids..," I mumbled as I was pulling on my night gown. Before the gown had traveled past my waist line I was lifted by two strong arms and the gown was shred into pieces.

"Bill you know I hate it when you do that…" I tried to be mad at him but in that one swoop he had me feeling all tingly again and I was sure that the lust I felt earlier was as much his as it had been my own.

"Are you really sure you hate the way I do that or are you grieving the robe?" He asked coolly as he nuzzled my neck.

"Honey, I just thought that you didn't want me any…" Bill quieted me with a searing kiss that burned me to my core and left me breathless.

"My love I would always want you. I just was waiting for the appropriate time as I know doctors ask for humans to refrain from sex for a while after giving birth. I also wanted to be certain you wanted as much as I did. But if you are not certain we can wa…," this time I silenced Bill with my own kiss.

Bill set me down on the bed and the smile on his face only intensified my need for him, I tried to pull him to me but he apparently had plans of his own as he set himself over me and started to kiss every part of me.

"Are you doing ok Mrs. Compton? Do you want me to stop or should I continue?"

I couldn't help myself and stuck my tongue out at him as I smiled and shook my head no. Every nerve ending in my body begging for his touch.

"Oh but it isn't your tongue alone that I want my darling. I want to taste every part of you tonight." My heart started to beat a mile a second, for a moment I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Lie back on the bed my darling and let me bury my face in you!" He threw my legs over his shoulders taking in my scent as I wrapped my fingers around his hair.

He rubbed his nose against my mound, and his tongue flicked out to part my wet folds and then he inhaled deeply. My body shuddered at the feel of his tongue and hot breath. He pushed his tongue deep into me, moving it from side to side, clamping his lips on me and sucking hard. I moaned, my back arched and my hips lifted themselves to meet his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my thighs, pulling me up into his eager mouth.

I felt myself building a climax my release building intensely as he moved his lips and tongue to my mons and sucked hard. He rubbed his chin against me as my juices ran down his face. He moaned lustfully into my folds, lapping me up with his tongue. He pulled away and dragged me and placed me on top of him as he begged me for his own release.

"Darling please, please."

I wrapped my mouth around his straining shaft and he rocked into me at the feel of my mouth closing around him. His shaft getting harder.

He moaned into me but his moans were muffled by my body on his face. He reached up and cupped my breasts, pinching my nipples hard as he continued to buck his waist into me. I felt him hit the back of my throat and Bill started to shake; I could feel his release threatening as I pushed him deeper into my mouth. One more push and Bill growled and his release took over as he moved his mouth to my thighs and bit down; my own climax taking me over.

"Oh shit honey I'm cumming again," I screamed out as Bill growled into my thigh. He licked furiously at my wound and returned his lips to my folds. He took in the taste of my orgasm and sucked me in harder as I shook over him; in a flash he had me sitting on his lap and then he entered me.

My body ached for him and rocked itself in unison with his; I met his every thrust and pushed myself further down on him. We groaned, growled and moaned into each other and as our new climaxes threatened to take over Bill hesitated on biting me again. I moved his mouth towards my breast and pushed him down into me, the moment he bit we met our simultaneous climaxes.

After we collapsed into each other and I fell asleep as Bill licked my wound closed. By the time I woke again, Bill had already cleaned me, dressed me and was preparing something in the kitchen. I opened my eyes and when I looked at the clock my heart leapt to my chest and my breasts felt like if they weighed a ton; _Williams feeding time_.

I ran to the kitchen to tell Bill we needed to go get William when I found him heating up a bottle for the baby. I froze almost in mid air at the hilarity of it all but then I saw the baby snuggled in his car seat. _I wondered how long it had taken Bill to miss the baby and go get him from gran's house._

"Honey, why didn't you wake me, we could've gone to get him together," I said as I kissed the baby on his head, I could swear he gave me a little smile; _well either that or he had gas._

"You looked so peaceful and I missed him so much that I didn't want to bother you." Bill smiled and brushed his lips against mine as I took William out of his seat.

Before we knew it the baby had pulled my breast out of my open nightgown and had latched himself to my breast and was sucking powerfully. Bill's and my eyes widened as we watched what little William was doing.

"Ow, Will slow down sweetie, ow, Bill?" I said as I felt the baby's pulls get stronger and realized he had latched on to the wound Bill had created. He wasn't just drinking milk; he was actually pulling at my blood.

"Bill, he's drinking my blood, he opened your wound. Honey what do I do? Do we let him or pull him?" I was starting to freak out; _our son wasn't a vampire was he?_

Thank God Claudine popped in as I was starting to feel weak.

"So what is going on that I've been sent back here cousin? Ooh I see..." she said as she took in the sight being played in front of her.

"Um, Bill grab on to Sookie and I'll take the baby," she pulled the baby from my breasts which took some doing as he did not want to let go. The moment she managed to pull him off, he started to cry, his little mouth stained with my blood.

"Well kids, I think we know what this little one is, don't we now." Claudine said as she played with the baby in her arms.

"You a wittle wittle vampy awent you scheety. U hum… yes you are." She smiled down at the baby and he immediately stopped crying; Bill and I on the other hand looked like we were deers caught in headlights.

"Claudine, how can this be?" Bill asked as he held me tightly.

"Well Bill, I think it is time you both had a conversation with Niall. I think it is time you both know exactly why Niall gifted you with this wittle precious one." Always cryptic Claudine gave us more questions than answers and I thought, here we go again.

Time to clear the air and put Niall in the hot seat. Bill and I needed answers and we needed them now. I took out my phone and dialed.

"Grandfather. Yes, could you come over for dinner tomorrow night? Yes, everything is fine; I hope you don't mind the short notice." I didn't want to give anything away before we got a chance to meet so I tried to keep our conversation brief and unemotional.

"Good, we'll see you then. Goodnight Grandfather."

I turned to Bill and said, "He'll be here tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 33

_***Author's note*** It has been a very long time since I updated this story and I offer my apologies as well as thank everyone who has sent messages my way, your words have truly been appreciated. There are only a few more chapters left and an epilogue that require editing and I look forward to giving an ending to the Compton Family's storyline._

_**A side note of thanks**: I have read many fan fics here that I truly love, like many of you, I am a big fan of many of the writers and I too want nothing more than for their stories to be completed. With no offense to the other writers, which I truly adore, I will be selfishly dedicating the end of ALBD to Ann Madison the author of "Dead Ahead" for inspiring me to continue and give an end to ALBD. It is a wonderful story and I am truly in love with the Marquez brothers . You can check it out here: s/4665933/1/ _

_On that note and for all of you and Ann Madison, here is the continuation of A Love Beyond Death. Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The next night Bill and I just stared at each other while we waited for my grandfather. I had made dinner while Bill fed William; we had asked Amelia to come over to care for the baby while Bill and I met with Niall.

"Well darling tonight all of our questions get answered one way or the other," Bill said as he brought the baby over to me so that I could kiss him before placing him in his basinet.

"They most certainly will cause Niall is not leaving here without clearing all of this up," I said with certainty in my voice but fear in my heart.

Just then Niall popped in.

"Ah my beautiful granddaughter," he said as he opened his arms to me. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head; the sweet smell of home pulling me closer to him.

"William.." he nodded towards Bill and immediately turned his attention to the baby.

"Little prince how are we tonight your majesty?" He gave a small bow to the baby and proceeded to remove him from his basinet. He gently kissed the top of his head and smiled down at the baby almost oblivious to Bill and I still being in the room.

"Grandfather…," I said breaking him from his enchantment. "Grandfather we invited you here so that we could talk," his eyes momentarily left the baby as he looked up at me the smile on his face almost completely disappearing.

"We could have dinner first if you like or we could start our conversation now." I said. Niall put the baby back in the basinet and took a seat on the sofa indicating he preferred the conversation over the meal.

"Amelia could you please take the baby upstairs and look after him while we have our discussion down here, thank you." I said as we moved into the living room.

Amelia took the baby upstairs and Bill and I sat on the sofa across from Niall as our conversation began. Bill started.

"Niall, you know how grateful we are for your gift to us when we almost lost each other; then you gifted us again with a true blessing in the form of our son and for that we could never be more grateful." Bill nodded in respect and then continued. "However, the time has come for questions to be answered completely. Sookie and I have been so wrapped up in the joy of having each other in our lives again and then the surprise of our child that we have not until now decided to question your motives. And, with all due respect Prince, motives other than your granddaughters' happiness abound behind all that you've gifted."

Niall appeared to slightly shift in his seat before a small smile covered his face. He appeared to be glowing and I felt ease start to wrap itself around me (as did Bill by his relaxed appearance). At that moment I no longer wanted answers to our questions, I just wanted to bask in the glow Niall was emitting.

As if in a flash Octavious entered the room hissing. "Niall!" He almost shouted, breaking Bill and me from some sort of enchantment.

"Your majesty I do believe your granddaughter has asked you a question and Prince, she deserves a truthful answer." Octavious said with a grin on his face.

"Octavious what are you doing here? My child, what is HE doing here?" Niall asked.

I suddenly became aware that my grandfather had not been allowed to see that Octavious had been in Bill's and my life. I thought back to Niall's words to Bill…

"… _the 'fae seers" had predicted that a new and powerful ally would present himself to us before the King made his move; an ally we would also need if the "other kind" of fae ever made a move for Niall's throne in the far future."_

My mind tried to wrap itself around that and then around Claudine's words to us when baby William was born…

_Claudine stopped by the following night and informed us that Niall would offer us fae magic intervention and that we should accept it as the baby was part fae. She also instructed us not to let any fae know the exact source of the witches' magic or that Bill had been the one to make the contact._

Shaking myself from my memories, I looked from Octavious to my grand-father as he finally appeared slightly uncomfortable in his seat. His eyes focused on Octavious before turning to us, he waived his hand in the air and spoke. "Since apparently Octavious has seen fit to stand by Fintan even after his death, I am left with no choice but to give the answer to that which troubles you my child."

I blinked not believing my grandfather's words and my lips ready to question what this last statement meant; I leaned forward just as Bill silenced me with a soft pull to his chest. Bill immediately adding as I turned to look at him questioningly, "we are both troubled though highly appreciative your Majesty." Bill and I waited with baited breath for Niall's next words as Octavious crossed his arms over his chest as my grandfather began to speak.

"Many years ago a war started among the fae, it was an unprecedented one as it threatened not just fae but also vampires. My sons and I fought a tremendous battle as their mother perished in an ambush caused by our own kind. The pain of her death too terrible to bear, I was injured as was your grandfather. This war continued for many years and finally on the occasion of a truce union the fight was brought to this realm. This is why our world had been locked from mortals, it is why _(he motioned to Octavious)_ he knows Fintan, it is why they became friends and why you are my great-grandchild." It was the first time I had heard mention of my great-grandmother on the fae side and my jaw almost hit the floor but Niall continued.

"Fintan fell in love with a mortal woman and their children were used against us once again. Your parents died because they were not strong enough to survive a fae attack, Fintan died because his weakness, his mortal family was used against him." He looked up at me and I could see the glow surrounding him change colors as if it wept for the family he had lost and I had to hold myself from going to him. But he held his hand up and continued with his pained words, "the general of my armies had been extinguished, none but him could lead us into our final victory. Our Prince had died as we all soon will perish unless another from his line takes his place."

He looked up at me with what appeared like pain in his regal face, "your brother is weak, you dear child are powerful but still too weak and too human to take Fintan's place. Only one of true cunning and power, a fae like no other can lead us to victory. Only one created from pure fae magik, pure love, can take the place of Fintan when my time comes to an end," I thought my jaw couldn't go further into the floor as he spoke that is, until Niall's head turned up and his eyes tracked Amelia's footsteps in the room above us before returning to Bill and I with a grin as the final words came, "and I devised a plan to have such a successor, one more powerful than any other fae, more powerful than any other singular vampire and now he rests in the arms of the witch upstairs."

Needless to say, Bill and I were stunned and justlikethat I fainted, my body sliding out of Bills arms and headed straight to the floor with a loud _thunk._ Someone, I think it was Octavious, grabbed me. I woke to find Bill holding me as Amelia pressed cold compresses into my forehead. "What? What happened," I said as my eyes focused on Bill.

"You fainted sweetheart, Bill's cool voice rolling off me as a calming balm and then it all hit me and I sat up like a spring recoiling back to its original form and shouted, "Bill get William! We need to get him away from here fast!" A small surprised whimper came from William and my eyes quickly searched for his little face, finding him all too comfortable in Niall's arms as he bounced him.

"Ssh, my little prince, let us not scare your mother," he bent his head and kissed Williams small head and continued, "she believes I will be taking you from her, should we tell her it must be by your choice? Shall we inform her that this was the deal struck by the one that announced you?" He looked from William to me with a smile as if he had just wished me happy birthday. I immediately stood, walked to him and opened my arms for my son, Bill and Octavious standing right beside me, apparently ready for, well I don't know for what but a battle did come to mind.

I took my son and held him close to me, Bill's gentle hands holding William and I to him as I incuriously looked at my great-grandfather. Finally I sighed pushing down the anger that was beginning to take hold of me as my words finally formed.

"Never have I loved anyone more than I love our son, I never thought it possible to love with such purity as I love Bill and now William." I looked at William and then to Niall, I would prefer death than to lose either of them, you will not take our child. If you were a vampire I would rescind your invitation but as it stands, now not only do I have vampires to protect him from but also you. How could you? I mean I know how you could but why? No wait, that would mean I would prefer we never had him. Grandfather, you would destroy us if you took our son from us." I almost collapsed on the floor, if it had not been for Bill holding me I was certain I would have and just as Bill was about to speak, Octavious spoke.

"Fintan regretted not being with his children, not watching them grow, not showing them what they truly were as they suffered in confusion. Your Majesty, he knew eventually you would force your hand and claim a successor; he just did not want it to be against their will. I gave my friend my honor, as he took in his last breath he insisted on my word to protect them against you and all fae when the time came. Tell us this is not that time."

As Niall was about to answer, the room glowed white and Claudine appeared before us as if in mid-conversation, "No this is not that time vampire. Niall knows the child will only grow stronger while with his parents. He also knows that in faery, the prince would be in greater danger from factions beyond his royal control. William will require training both from his Majesty and from his father and as Bill will not be allowed in faery, it must be here." She turned and smiled at Niall and he gave her a knowing nod.

"The prince will remain with his parents, Octavious you will assist in his training as he is vampire as well as fae," she smiled as she spoke, her hand gently passing over Williams cheeks. I tried to open my mouth to argue but the look on her face left me no room for argument as she continued. "Sookie your son is a prince and will, if it becomes his decision, be the Prince of Fae. He will grow, he will learn and he will love. You and Bill will always have your son, but when he chooses his path not vampires, humans or fae will be able to keep them solely to themselves," she glowed as she spoke, "none will be able to keep him from following the path he has selected for himself."

"But, but…," it was all I could say as Octavious cool hand reached out to touch my shoulders as he turned me to him, "My Lady, he will be with you and his father. We will protect him and teach him all he should know of being a vampire, he will learn of his fae heritage from his majesty," he closed the distance between us, "and he will learn from his beautiful mother the compassion and love for all mortal things." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand as he added, "you will be his greatest instructor." For the first time I noticed that Bill no longer growled when Octavious touched or kissed me, I found it curios and filed that in my 'to be discussed later' mental cabinet.

A thought hit me hard and the words flowed out just as fast, "what if he wants to remain here? What if he decides he wants nothing to do with fae? What happens then?"

With a slight grin my great-grandfather responded dismissively, "he can make any decision he so desires, he is a fae Prince, none will dare question his motives or decision." His grin widened, "He will have all the armies of fae at his disposal if any does." I had a strange feeling my great-grandfather was keeping something from me but I quickly set it aside as William turned his little head towards my breast, he was hungry.

"I must feed William," I sighed and turned to look at Niall and Claudine, speaking to everyone in the room, "I know there is more to this conversation that has not been shared yet but MY son is hungry and his needs take precedent before all of you but know this," I stepped out of Bill's protective arms and brushed Octavious' hand off my shoulder, "I may only be a weak human but I AM his mother and to protect him I will stake, burn or whatever it is you do to fae to kill them and vampires. An' all of you know I'm stubborn enough to do it too."

With that I walked out the room and headed straight for William's nursery upstairs leaving a highly stunned "William Compton fan club" downstairs.


End file.
